6 years later!
by rebeccag239
Summary: Its 6 years after the Digidestined defeated MaloMyotismon and now a new evil has emerged can Ben, Stuart, Tony and Joseph along with a new team stop the evil!
1. Back to the Digital world

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters involved in this story. I only own the characters names.

This is the sequel to Digimon: The new generation. Now 6 years after they defeated Malomyotismon the new Digidestined have a new evil to attend to. But who is it?

**6 years later! **

Chapter 1: Return to the Digital World 

KIM: Hiya its me Kim. 6 years have passed since we returned from the Digital World and quite a lot has changed in our familes. I have decided to go to college to study along with Naomi. Ben is about to start the first year of high school along with Stuart, Louisa has got a part time job and is living with Ritchie and Dawn is still living with us and struggling to get a publishing account with her novel.

_Peter, Cameron and Nicole have all gone to the local university, Peter to study computers, Cameron medicine and Nicole Law. We don't see them as often as we would like to but Naomi emails Nicole a lot. Isabella has joined a theatre group in London so we don't see her as much as would like to as well. Also Ashley and Katie are in their 2nd year of college and are dating one another after getting together two years previous._

_Joseph and Tony are just starting their 4th year of high school and Joseph isn't happy because Davis has got a new girlfriend 2 years after they defeated Malomyotismon when Joseph was 10. Kirsten is fine as well she is dating a guy called Darren who she met after defeating MaloMyotismon _

_Well that's all for now, I do miss Biyomon but hopefully I will get to see her soon.._

(It was 6 years after the Digidestined had defeated Malomyotismon and returned to the real world. Some things had changed and some hadn't. At Josephs house however)

"Joseph get up," Davis yelled at his son. His girlfriend Sakuya, who Davis had met 2 years after they defeated Malomyotismon slowly pulled him back down the stairs

"He will get up when he is ready" Sakuya replied softly. Davis rolled his eyes

"Why don't you wake him up" Davis yelled then scuttled back into the kitchen. Sakuya growled then walked upstairs slowly and opened his door. Joseph was asleep in his bed, lots of paper all over the floor and 2 footballs nestled next to his bed. Sakuya sighed and proceeded to pick one up and aim it at Joseph. The ball hit him head on and woke him up

"Ouch!" Joseph groaned. He sleepily rubbed his eyes then glared at Sakuya "What are you doing here?" he replied annoyed

"Your father told you to wake up" Sakuya replied her arms crossed "He said if you didn't get up you would be late for school"

"School!" Joseph yelled diving off the bed. Sakuya sighed then walked out of the room. Joseph then dived in the shower and ran outside in his school uniform. He grabbed a piece of toast and then ran out of the house waiting for Tony and Stuart. Finally they arrived, both in their school uniforms

"Joe!" Joseph heard a yell then smiled as he saw Tony and Stuart running up the path. Joseph ran up to them and gave a friendly smile

"How was your holidays?" Tony asked Joseph as they started to walk to the bus stop.

Joseph pulled a face as they stood next to the bus stop "Boring" he replied "Dad and Sakuya were just kissing all the time so I ran off to a football camp and now im great at football!" he proceeded to kick a football up in the air to prove it

"How was yours?" he replied as the ball landed at his feet

"Great!" Stuart grinned "Tony was bored wasn't you Tony!" he grinned at his older brother

(Tony gave Joseph a glare as the bus pulled up outside the bus stop. The three Digidestined got on it as the rain started to fall.

(Meanwhile at the Takeshi house Ashley and Katie were finishing off their breakfast as they were about to start their 2nd year at college.)

"Now be good" Kari smiled at her daughter as she ate a piece of toast

"Yes mum" Katie sighed as she kissed Ashley on the cheek. Kari gave a look to her daughter and Katie rolled her eyes.

"And you 2 Ashley" TK reprimanded his son "You don't want your grades dropping"

"Dad!" Ashley exclaimed "They wont. And I will be careful!"

"Ok" TK laughed "I just want you to be careful. You know what your teachers said last year

(Katie and Ashley hugged their parents as they grabbed their bags and walked out of the door.)

"That's strange" Katie said puzzled "It was sunny this morning now it looks like it is going to pour down with rain!" the young girl exclaimed. She was wearing a pink teeshirt with a pink jumper and jeans with trainers

"Come on" Ashley laughed "We are going to miss the bus". Ashley was wearing a white teeshirt with jeans and trainers. As they ran to the bus they noticed the sky growing darker and heaver

(Meanwhile Joseph and Tony were chatting to Ben who had joined up with Stuart and another of his friends Casey. They were looking out of the window at the heavy rain that was pouring down

"How's Kim?" Stuart asked Ben as the bus jumped over the road filled with the chattering children

"Same old Kim!" Ben grinned "She's aiming to go to a place where she can study Football management, she wants to be a female coach. Oh yeah" Ben paused "I got into the top 3 of a football tournament on holiday mum and dad were pleased" he grinned

"Congratulations" Casey said smiling pulling her short blonde hair. Suddenly she leaned over and something fell out of her pocket

"What's that?" Ben asked looking puzzled. Stuart leaned over and picked it up

"I'm not sure" Casey replied "I got it this morning. I was waiting for Kerry to take me then it flew over to me in the garden. Kerry said she couldn't see it"

(Tonys face went white as he saw the object in Caseys hands)

"She has a digivice," Tony hissed to Stuart. Joseph nodded in return as he also saw the object

"A digi-what?" Casey looked puzzled. Stuart nudged his older brother in the ribs

(Suddenly the bus stopped outside the school gates and Casey, Ben, Stuart, Joseph and Tony got out)

"We will explain later" Joseph smiled at Casey who blushed "Come on Tone" he muttered to his friend as they all ran into the school in the pouring rain

(Meanwhile in the Digital World Kim and Naomi were strolling around as they didn't have to go to College till the next day)

"Hows Bella?" Kim asked mentioning their old friend "I still don't get how we got to go to the digital World" she said puzzled, Km was wearing a green jumper with jeans and trainers

"Oh she's loving it in London!" Naomi smiled. Naomi was wearing the same style of jumper as Kim with jeans and trainers

"How did you know the gate was open!" Kim yelled in her friends' ear. Naomi turned round and glared

"Oh Nicole emailed me and told me" Naomi said airily "I keep in touch with her with all of the news" the young girl smiled

"I see" Kim murmured

(Suddenly the silence was broken with a ear piercing screech and Biyomon and Hawkmon fell through the clouds. Kim and Naomi screamed and ran to their partners

"Biyomon!" Kim cried cradling the bird

"Hawkmon!" Naomi screamed racing to their partners. "What's happened" she cried

(Hawkmon opened one eye)

"Evil is afoot" he mumbled "You have to find the others. Especially the younger members

"What!" Kim squealed "You mean" she paused

"Yes" Biyomon mumbled "More danger is about to hit us. But you must find the younger ones as Hawkmon said. They will be a key to saving the Digital World

(Naomi and Kim nodded and glanced at each other

"They must mean Ben and Stuart" Kim replied "But aren't they at school today?"

"Ill send them a message" Naomi replied getting out her D terminal. "I think it is time they paid a visit to the Digital World again" Kim nodded as Naomi typed out two messages

"I think we better go home" Kim murmured as the two girls began to walk towards the Digi port. What they didn't notice was a dark haired male watching them from his base

(It was 3.30 and Ben, Stuart, Casey, Joseph and Tony were sat in the computer room just chatting among themselves. Suddenly Bens D terminal bleeped and he opened it surprised. Casey gazed across the room)

"What's that" she said surprised as she hadn't seen it before. Stuart also spotted Bens D terminal and his face grew into a grin. Bens face however fell

"The Digi World is open again!" he exclaimed. Joseph, Tony and Stuart looked surprised. However Casey looked confused

"Digital World?" Casey replied "What's that?"

(Ben, Stuart, Joseph and Tony glanced at each other, wondering what to say. Finally Joseph spoke)

"The Digital World" Joseph replied and paused "I wish we had Peter to explain" he groaned out loud

"Maybe he's there?" Tony replied juggling a ball "You never know" he shrugged as he glanced at his best friend

"Well there is only one way to find out" Ben murmured as he looked at Caseys digivice. "Case I think you should hold it to the screen and say Digi port open!"

"Ok" Casey said bravely "Digiport open!" she exclaimed as she held her digivice to the screen

(As she did so a bright light sucked her through the computer and 2 more digivices flew through the corridor and down the high street. Stuart, Ben, Joseph and Tony looked at each other)

"Well I guess its our turn" Ben held his digivice to the screen and shouted "Digiport open!"

(Ben, Stuart, Tony and Joseph all fell through the screen as they were also transported to the Digital World)

(All 5 of them fell onto the soft floor of the Digital World. Tony was the first to open his eyes as he glanced around the land)

"It looks a lot darker than when we first came" he grumbled. Joseph also stood up and gazed around as the three younger children also stood up

"You have been here before!" Casey squeaked. Ben nodded as he gazed around

"Yes" he said slowly "6 years ago. But it looks like we have been called for again" he murmured. Suddenly Stuart noticed two figures in the distance that looked like Kim and Naomi

"Kim!" he exclaimed "Naomi, we are over here!" he waved his hands in the air as the two older girls ran across to their brothers. They also had the two Wormon, Agumon and Veemon with them. Ben and Stuart ran over to their Digimon and hugged them

"Agumon!" Ben grinned as he hugged his Digimon and buried his head in his fur "I have missed you so much I cant believe it!"

"Me too" Agumon grinned "6 years is just too long" the rookie Digimon grinned

(Naomi then glanced at Casey who was looking puzzled and watching the four boys hugging their Digimon)

"Who's this?" Naomi asked Kim. Kim smiled at Casey

"This is Casey" Kim smiled at the young girl "She's friends with Ben, looks like she has a Digimon too" she mumbled. Naomi then noticed a yellow Digimon on her own glancing at Casey

"I saw a Digimon at the back of our group following us" Naomi said thoughtfully. Suddenly she jumped into Casey's arms and Casey squealed

"I'm Viximon!" she announced "And I have been sent to protect you from whatever is attacking the Digital World!" she exclaimed

"Hi" Casey smiled "I'm Casey . I guess we will be good friends" she smiled stroking the intraining Digimons fur

(Viximon bounced up and down in Caseys arms. Suddenly the ground shook and a Digimon popped up and began to chase the group)

"Who is that!" Stuart exclaimed to Tony clutching Wormon as the ground began to wobble

"I don't know" Tony panted "I have never seen him before" the older boy exclaimed

"We better Digivole!" Kim exclaimed "Otherwise we could be in a lot of trouble

(Ben, Joseph, Tony, Naomi and Stuart nodded and looked for their digivices. Suddenly Agumon, Biyomon and Wormon turned towards their partners)

"Kim!" Biyomon panted "We cant digivole only the armour ones can. Gennai told us this a couple of days ago, you need a special switch to be able to digivole"

"Oh no!" Kim gasped. Biyomon nodded sadly

"Well what are we waiting for!" Naomi exclaimed "We better armour Digivole and fast"

"I agree" Joseph nodded "You ready guys" he nodded towards Veemon, Hawkmon and Wormon who nodded. Casey just stood with Viximon wondering what was happening

"Digi Armour Energise!" Joseph, Stuart and Naomi exclaimed as they held their digivices up into the air

VEEMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLE TO FLAMEDRAMON :THE FIRE OF COURAGE

WORMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLE TO PUTTIMON: THE HEART OF KINDNESS

HAWKMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLE TO HASLEMON: THE WINGS OF LOVE

(Flamedramon, Puttimon and Haslemon stood near the mysterious Digimon)

"Who are you?" Flamedramon demanded shooting a fire ball at the Digimon who skilfully dodged the attack. Flamedramon cursed underneath his breath

"I am Makuramon" the monkey Digimon exclaimed "Primal orb!" he shot his attack at the 3 armours and hit Puttimon full on, he then de digivoled back to Wormon

"Wormon!" Stuart exclaimed running over to his friend "Are you ok?" he asked worriedly holding him in his arms

"I'm fine!"Wormon said weakly

"This is bad" Ben muttered to Casey "Biyomon, Agumon and Wormon cant digivole and we only have 2 armours left. What happens when those two get defeated" he growled holding his fist in his right hand

(Casey glanced at the battle where Flamedramon was battling Makuramon, he had just sent a Fire rocket at the monkey Digimon who dodged it again then sent another attack at the armour Digimon)

"If there was only something I could do" she said worriedly. Viximon was trying to get out of her arms but Casey grabbed her and pulled her back in her hands

"I wanna battle!" she cried tears falling down her face

"Viximon you cant your too little" Casey grimanced watching the battle

"I am not too little!" Viximon said crossly and jumped out of Casey's arms straight towards Makuramon. Ben gasped as the intraining Digimon flew through the air

"Viximon!" Casey exclaimed. Suddenly her digivice began to glow as so did Viximon

"Whats going on… Casey thought to herself"

VIXIMON DIGIVOLE TO RENAMON

(As the light cleared Casey could see a tall figure standing where Viximon used to be)

"Who-who are you" she stuttered as she glanced at the taller figure

"I am Renamon the rookie form of Viximon" Renamon said calmly as she glared at Makuramon. Makarumon snarled

"What!" Makuramon said angrily "I thought we stopped you brats from digivolving

"I'm a different Digimon!" Renamon snapped "Diamond Storm!" she cried sending diamonds from her hands and slamming them into Makuramon. Casey grinned as Makuramon started to get up from the floor but was stopped by Flamedramon

"Fire rocket!" Flamedramon exclaimed sending a bolt of fire towards Makuramon who got knocked back on the ground

"Tempest Wings!" Haslemon exclaimed shooting her attack towards Makuramon. Makuramon moaned but still was slumped down on the ground. The Digidestined watched amazed

"He's still there!" Ben exclaimed "I thought that attack would have cleared him out!"

"What's happens next" Casey said worried biting her lip

"I have no idea" Kim replied grimly as she watched the monkey Digimon grin at the three Digimon in front of him

(Suddenly a shower of stars flew through the air and smacked Makuramon in the face. The Digidestined watched as two flying figures landed in the Digital World)

"Its Katie and Ashley!" Kim and Naomi said in unison

"Star Shower!" a bolt of stars got Makuramon full on

"Rosetta stone!" A rock hit Makuramon who began to de digivole

"Yeah!" Kim, Ben, Joseph, Tony, Naomi, Stuart and Casey cheered as Flamedramon, and Haslemon began to de digvole into Veemon and Hawkmon. Ashley and Katie then flew down on Pegasusmon and Neferitmon as Kim and Naomi surrounded them

"Katie!" Kim hugged her cousin "You saved us" she grinned as the older girl blushed

"Yeah well" Katie smiled "Looks like you could do with some help, we knew something was wrong when the black clouds were above me and Ash but no rain came"

"So" Ashley murmured "There's a new evil about" he grimaced as he glanced at Naomi and Kim who nodded. Ben then walked forward

"Yeah" Ben nodded "There is. But whoever it is I have not got a clue. No Digimon could stop Digimon from digivoling." He murmured to himself

(The group made their way home not noticing that there was someone watching their every move. It was the same black haired boy who had been watching Kim and Naomi. He cursed as he smashed his glass window and walked out of his base muttering something to himself)

(The Digidestined were on their way home in the real world. Then Stuart noticed something he saw at the high school)

"Ben" he glanced at his friend "Did you see 2 other digivices fly out of the computer when Casey went through it?"

"I did" Ben nodded "I think we should scour the school tommorow see if any others have the same digivices"

"We need to contact the others as well" Naomi muttered "They should know what is happening"

"We should get in contact with the others, say in 2 days" Kim glanced at Ben, Casey, Joseph and Tony

"Yeah sure" Tony nodded "You need to contact Louisa and Dawn right" the younger boy smiled

"Yeah" Kim nodded "Katie can do the rest" she smiled as Katie glared at her cousin

"Cool" Joseph nodded "See you tomorrow Ben" he waved to Ben and Casey as he walked up the steps to his flat. Ashley, Katie, Tony, Stuart and Naomi went another path as Ben, Casey and Kim who went down another street

"What if we cant do this Ben" Casey said worried as she pulled her hair "What if these Digimon are too strong for us"

"We can though" Ben smiled "We did it 6 years ago" and I mean how strong can one human be compared to MaloMyotismon" he smiled

"I guess" Casey sighed as the 3 of them walked home. But they didn't notice something watching them in the distance

**What is the new evil in the Digital World?. Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!**


	2. The Digiteam complete

Casey: I was on my way to school then Ben realised I had a digivice. I didn't know what that was until I got sucked into the Digital World and met my Digimon Viximon who then digivoled into Renamon. Now I don't know whats going to happen!

**6 years later **

Chapter 2: The Digi- team complete!

(It was Saturday morning and it was a week after Casey had received her digivice, the original team apart from Dawn and Isabella, were sat around Kim and Bens front room)

"So there's an new evil about" Peter murmured chewing the end of his coat and fiddling with his zip

"I suppose" Nicole sighed "Naomi emailed me on Tuesday and told me about it" she replied smoothing her black hair

"Do you know anything about it Cam?" Joseph glanced at the bearer of Reliability who was hanging over Peters labtop

"No idea" Cameron replied shaking his head "I know you and Tony told Katie and Ashley about it then messaged Nicole" he added on "I have been doing research in my spare time but nothing has come up"

"Its really weird" Ben commented sitting on his seat with Agumon beside him "Only the armour Digimon could digivole and then we needed Pegasusmon and Nefertimon to help us, I think there is some others who have Digivices"

"So what are we going to do" Tony replied annoyed "Ask all the kids in school if they have digivices"

"I didn't mean that" Ben replied hurt

(Before Kim had time to shoot Tony down Josephs phone rang. Giving Tony a look he went in the other room to answer it)

"So what do we think we should do?" Louisa asked Ritchie giving him a kiss

"No idea" Ritchie replied "But I don't think any of us" he replied giving Peter, Cameron, Nicole and Louisa a glance "Can do anything" he continued "The reason is because university, jobs etc. Beside if we could none of us apart from Nic can digivole anyway"

(Ritchie was interrupted by Joseph running back in the living room)

"Tone" he replied "Get Stu and Ben we have company" he nodded

"What!" Tony replied

"Its Sam and Rob" he continued "They seem to have a bit of a problem" he nodded towards his digivice in his hand

"Ah right" Tony nodded. Then he faulted "I cant do anything anyway" he replied

"Ok" Joseph looked annoyed "I just take Stu on my own" he replied "You coming Naomi" he nodded towards his older sister

"I cant" Naomi replied "I have homework"

"Can I come" Nicole stood up "Ill like to see Armadilomon again" she smiled

"Yeah great" Joseph grinned. Nicole stood up and followed Joseph and Stuart to the door

(Meanwhile in a Greengrocers in Odiaba 2 twin 13 year olds were looking at 2 digivices in their hands. Suddenly Joseph ran in followed by Stuart and Nicole)

"Joe"! the older one stood up "You came" he replied

"Yeah Sam" Joseph grinned "Tony couldn't come he's busy" he replied "This is Stuart Tony's brother and this is Nicole one of my friends" he grinned

"Likewise" Samuel nodded "I'm Samuel but you can call me Sam and this is Robert my twin brother you can call him Rob" he smiled

"Nice to meet you" Rob joked and winked

(Nicole blushed)

"Anyway" Joseph replied "Do you have a computer?"

"Yeah" Sam looked confused "Its just over there" he pointed

(Joseph, Stuart and Nicole walked over to it)

"What's happening?" Sam replied

"You know these devices you have been given" Joseph nodded to the 2 digivices nestled in Sam and Robs hands

"Yeah" Rob laughed "What are they some sort of device!"

"They are" Joseph nodded "a device to a different world, called the Digital World me and Tony are members called Digidestined" he spotted Sam and Robs faces "And I guess you are also members now"

"You are joking!" Rob exclaimed

"I'm not Rob" Joseph replied "What you have to do is hold your digivice to the screen and say "Digiport Open!"

"Its worth a try" Sam looked at his brother

"Ok" Rob shrugged

(The 5 of them held their digivices to the screen)

"Digi port open!" they exclaimed

(The 5 of them flew into the computer screen)

(As they landed on the floor Robert and Samuel picked themselves up as Nicole, Joseph and Stuart stood up)

"Its darker than before" Nicole commented

"That.. was weird" Sam groaned as he stretched himself

"I dunno" Rob grinned "I liked it" he laughed

(Sam and Joseph groaned. Suddenly Joseph strained his eyes)

"I see someone" he muttered "Its Gennai!"he announced

(Gennai came closer to the group)

"Hello everyone" he announced "I see you have grown up!" he grinned

"Yeah" Stuart nodded

"Well you must be the 2 new members" Gennai announced "I'm Gennai and I look after the Digital World, I have your 2 Digimon with me" he replied

"Digi-what?"! Rob muttered to Sam who shrugged

"All will become clearer in time" Joseph grinned

"And here is a present for you Nicole" Gennai grinned as he produced Upamon from behind him

"Upamon!" Nicole squeezed her partner Digimon "I've missed you"

"I missed you too" Upamon squealed "But stop squeezing me"

"Sorry" Nicole apologised. Suddenly Upamon began to glow and appeared as Armadilomon

"Yeah" Nicole grinned

(Sam and Rob looked in amazement)

"I better go and find your 2 Digimon" Gennai replied "Come with me" he nodded to the group

(Sam, Rob, Joseph and Veemon, Stuart and Wormon and Nicole and Armadilomon followed Gennai)

(The group trotted along behind Gennai as he stopped in front of 2 Digimon)

"Here they are" Gennai announced. Sam and Rob turned around and looked at the Digimon

"This 1 is yours Sam" Gennai continued "His name is Neemon"

"Hi" Sam waved a little caustically

"And this 1 is yours Rob" Gennai replied "This is Impmon"

"Pleased to meet you" Rob waved to Impmon

"You too!" Impmon grinned

(Suddenly there was an rumble and a Digimon popped out of the ground)

"Whats this?" Robert shouted

"That's Thundermon!" Joseph exclaimed as he dodged the falling rocks "He doesn't look to inviting either!"

"We better armour digivole!" Nicole exclaimed

"Right!" Stuart nodded producing his digivice

"Armour Digivole activate!" Stuart, Joseph and Nicole announced

VEEMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLE TO FLAMEDRAMON: THE FIRE OF COURAGE

WORMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLE TO PUTTIMON: THE HEART OF KINDNESS

ARMADILOMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLE TO DIGMON: THE DRILL OF POWER

(Flamedramon, Puttimon and Digmon all dropped down in front of Thundermon who didn't look happy)

"Gold Rush!" Digmon drilled an hole in the ground but Thundermon jumped across to safety

"Drat!" Digmon cursed

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon threw a bolt of fire across at Thundermon who got the full brunt of it

"Yeah!" Joseph cheered

"Thunder Volt!" Thundermon threw a bolt of electricity at the three Digimon, Digmon and Flamedramon dodged it but Puttimon didn't and de digivoled back to Wormon

"Wormon!" Stuart cried

"This is bad" Nicole muttered to Joseph nodded

(Suddenly a big bolt of thunder was set towards Flamedramon, there was no way he was going to miss it)

"Flamedramon!" Joseph cried

(Suddenly Neemon and Impmon began to glow)

"What's going on!" Samuel exclaimed

"They digivoling" Nicole muttered

IMPMON DIGIVOLE TO FANGMON

NEEMON DIGIVOLE TO DOGMON

(Robert and Samuel both looked up at their new Digimon)

"They evolved!" Samuel whispered

"Not evolved!" Joseph corrected his friend "Digivolved" he grinned

(Robert and Samuel both rolled their eyes)

"What do you think we should do with him" Dogmon gruffed at Fangmon

"Defeat him!" Fangmon replied with an glint in his eye

"Gold Rush!" Digmon dug up an hole which Thundermon fell right in

"Fire rocket!" Flamedramon sent out his attack which burnt Thundermon and sent him crashing and rolling to the ground

"What about your turn" Samuel called to Dogmon who nodded. Nicole, Stuart and Joseph stood waiting, suddenly

"Diamond Storm!" there came a shower of diamonds which knocked Thundermon unconscious. Nicole, Stuart and Joseph waited as Casey came running towards them followed closely by Renamon

"Casey!" Stuart cheered running to his friend "You came"

"Yeah" Casey smiled "Ben sent me a message" she blew a sigh of relief

"Why don't you 2 finish the job" Robert called to his Digimon

"Ok" Fangmon nodded

"Snipe steel" the Champion Digimon shouted bringing Thundermon to the ground. He nodded at Dogmon

"Ultra bite!" Dogmon dug his teeth into Thundermons grip. The Digimon began to moan and wail in pain but the damage was already done and he slowly began to disappear into pieces

"We won!" Samuel gasped running to his Digimon who was de digivoling to Neemon. "You did great" he smiled

"You too Impmon" Robert patted his friends head who rolled his eyes. Digmon and Flamedramon were beginning to de digivole back to Armadliomon and Veemon. Joseph and Nicole picked them both up

"Don't you think its strange?" Joseph commented. Nicole looked at the younger boy

"What?" she asked puzzled

"Well we defeat 2 Digimon but they come out of nowhere, plus Ben and Tony didn't want to come today so they must have know we would have to battle and they couldn't digivole" Joseph finished

"Maybe there's a switch?" Casey replied "Like underneath the ground that stops the Digimon from digivoling, like a different colour red for courage pink for love etc" she concluded

"Good theory Case" Robert commented

"Yeah" Joseph nodded "I might tell that to Peter or Cam they might be able to find something out"

(Casey smiled)

"But for now" Nicole replied "We better get going home I have to start getting ready for university"

(The 6 Digidestined and their Digimon slowly made their way back home. But the same shadowy figure was watching them)

"I will send a Digimon out to the college of the brats of Light, Hope and Love. Even though they have their Digimon they cannot Digivole" he thought "I will capture them then send a message out to the other brats so that my Digimon can defeat them" he cackled

What will the mysterious figure do to Kim, Ashley and Katie? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters


	3. The switch of love

ROBERT: I was sat at home with my twin brother then these devices came flying out of the computer. I contacted my best friend Joseph, he then arrived and told us that we were Digidestined. We then got took there via the computer and met our Digimon. A Digimon then attacked and mine and Sam's Digimon digivoled, Casey then saved us but I am worried not what is going to happen next.

6 Years Later

Chapter 3: The switch of love

(It had been 2 weeks after Robert and Samuel had been given their Digimon and life in the Digital World seemed to be pretty quiet from then on. Ashley was sat in his English classroom doing double period English and the teacher was droning on about Shakespeare. Ashley sighed and turned to Katie who was running her hand through her shiny brown hair)

"Want to go to the Digital World after college?" he whispered to her while the teacher turned around to write something on the board

Katie sighed "I told you before" she muttered harshly "Ki is coming over after tea from work. She said she wants to discuss with mum and your dad over wedding plans" she grinned

"But cant we go after" Ashley whined. Katie gave him a look which meant no. Then the teacher wheeled around

"Takeshi, Kamiya" she said sharply "Cant you stop talking when I am talking it is very rude"

"Sorry miss" they both replied and continued to write notes in their pads of paper.

(Meanwhile in the Digital World we can now see the mysterious figure. He was a tall boy with short black hair and had mysterious features around his eyes. He looked about Kirsten's age)

"This should be perfect" the boy muttered to himself "If Kirsten is going to their house then I shall go over there and attack Katie and Ashley myself" he gave an evil smirk "This should be easier as she doesn't know that I am the new evil, she thinks I am just a normal boy.

(The boy pressed a few buttons and we can see Ashley, Katie, Kim and Naomi all sat together in the canteen together.)

"Kim" Ashley began "Do you want to go to the Digital World tonight?" he asked

Kim chewed on her sandwich "I cant Ash" she replied "Ben has football training tonight and I need to pick him up. Beside it goes dark soon" she replied

"You are all no fun" Ashley muttered and sulked. Naomi placed an hand around him

"Ill come with you" she grinned "Stuart and Tony are going anyway with their new friends while Joseph is at 4th year football training" she smiled

"Great!" Ashley exclaimed

(We now return to the dark haired boy)

"Excellent" he smirked "I will send two Digimon out, one to the Kamiya residence and another one to the Digital World. Actually I will do that now" he grinned

(He pressed a few buttons on his desk)

"If you see the Digi brats coming near attack them" he commanded "I can do things on my own"

(Suddenly his mobile phone rang and he bent down to pick it up)

"K!" he replied hurriedly "Erm yeah im at work. You want me to meet your parents, tonight!", Yeah ok then, meet you at 4, ok bye"

"Great!" he rolled his eyes "Hopefully the Digimon I have picked can do the work for me here and stop the other 2 reaching the brat of Love wherever she is going"

(It was 4 o clock and Tony, Stuart, Casey, Samuel and Robert were making their way to the computer room while Joseph and Ben were at football practice)

"You took your time" The 2 wormon complained as they jumped out of the stockroom that the teachers didn't use. "We have been stuck there all day!"

"Sorry" Tony apologised as he picked him up "Stuart got kept behind"

"It was Ben!" Stuart replied annoyed "He was talking in class"

(Sam, Casey and Robert picked up Impmon, Viximon and Neemon and the 5 of them held their digivices to the screen)

"Digiport open!" they exclaimed as they shot into the computer)

(Katie slipped inside her house where Kirsten was waiting for her with her fiancée. She was sat with her mother and father)

"Kirsten!" she exclaimed as she hugged her "I cant believe you have got engaged"

"I cant really" she smiled "But I knew that when I met Darren that he was the one for me" she grinned

(Katie took a closer look at Darren, he had sharp menacing eyes that looked at you everywhere you went. Katie shivered)

"Where is Ash?" Kisten replied hurriedly. Katie gave a glance to Kirsten and she nodded as if to say I understand

"So" Kirsten began "Shall we begin" she replied

"Yeah" Kari nodded

(The rest of the Digidestined (Tony, Stuart, Sam, Casey, Robert, Ashley and Naomi who had joined up with the others were walking along with their Digimon)

"So why didn't Katie come along?" Naomi asked Ashley as they walked along the road with their Digimon

"Wedding plans" Ashley replied "Kirsten is getting married and I cant do with all the girly gossip" he laughed. Suddenly he paused "Beside I shouldn't say this but I don't trust Kirsten's fiancée" he added on

"Why not?" Naomi asked as she stuffed her hands in her pockets

"There is something about him" Ashley mumbled "That I don't trust, its his eyes" he mumbled the last few words

"What about his eyes?" Naomi asked

"They have a evil in them" Ashley replied "Something that you know that you wont be able to trust him" he finished

"Weird!" Naomi mumbled

(Suddenly Tony, Stuart, Casey, Samuel, stopped and all banged into one another)

"What's up?" Ashley laughed

"T. Tyrannonmon!" Tony stuttered clutching Stuart

"What is he doing here!" Naomi exclaimed

"I don't think we want to find out!" Casey exclaimed "I think we should digivole!"

"The ones who can" Tony muttered

"The ones who can" Ashley repeated nodding

WORMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLE TO PUTTIMON: THE HEART OF KINDNESS

HAWKMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLE TO HASLEMON THE WINGS OF LOVE

PATAMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLE TO PEGASGSUSMON: FLYING HOPE

VIXIMON DIGIVOLE TO RENAMON

IMPMON DIGIVOLE TO FANGMON

NEEMON DIGIVOLE TO DOGMON

(Kim was walking up to the school where she had to pick up Ben from football practise. She stopped outside the door for a few minutes until Ben emerged from it still in his football kit)

"Had a good time?" Kim asked politely

"Yeah" Ben nodded "Wish I had gone with the others though" he sighed

"This was more important" Koramon replied bouncing on top of Bens head

"But if what a Digimon comes!" Ben exclaimed throwing his hands up and Koramon dropping onto the floor

"You wont be much use" Kim laughed "You cant digivole. So you going and if a Digimon turns up you will be useless!"

(Ben was about to shoot back at his older sister then suddenly a dark figure sneaked up behind them and cornered them in the alley they were about to go down)

"What is it!" Ben exclaimed

"Tyrannonmon" Kim mumbled "But what is he doing in the real world!" she exclaimed

"I don't know!" Ben shot back "But I think we should run!"

"Good idea" Kim nodded as the 2 digidestined plus Koramon and Biyomon ran down the back alley closely followed by Tyrannonmon

(Meanwhile back in the Digital World the Digimon had nearly defeated the other Tyrannonmon)

"Ultra Bite!" Dogmon exclaimed as he bit into Tyrannonmon, Tyrannonmon threw off the champion Digimon however and Dogmon crashed to the ground

"Dogmon!" Samuel exclaimed as he dashed to his Digimon and picked him up" Are you ok"

"I have been better" Dogmon said weakly

"Snipe Steel!" Fangmon exclaimed as he launched his attack at the Champion Digimon. This time there was no messing around as the attack crashed onto Tyrannonmon

"Yeah!" Robert exclaimed "That's my Digimon!"

(Casey just gave him a weird look)

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon exclaimed sending a scattering of diamonds across to Tyrannonmon

"Tempest Wing!" Haslemon announced as he sent his attack at Tyrannonmon. Tyrannomon moaned and winced in pain

"I think we have done it!" Tony nodded "Just one more time. Do you want to do it?" he glanced at Stuart who nodded

"Heartner beam" the Armour Digimon exclaimed sending a powerful beam towards Tyrannonmon, The power was too much for him and he began to de digivole into little pieces

"Yeah!" the Digidestined cheered as the digimon began to de digivole, Ashley picked up Patamon then he noticed something

"What is that?" he muttered walking to where Tyrannonmon had been. In its place was a stick which was coloured pink and next to it was a slot which had the crest of love on it

"The switch!" Casey exclaimed "The switch of love!"

"See what it does Ash" Tony exclaimed

"Ok" Ashley shrugged putting the switch in the hole. The hole brought out a bright light but that was it

"Nothing" he shrugged

"Should we go home now" Casey offered

"Yeah" Naomi nodded "We should"

(Meanwhile back in the Real World Ben and Kim were cowering up against the wall where Tyrannonmon was leaning down on them)

"This is the end Digidestined!" he growled. Suddenly Biyomon began to glow

"What's going on!" Kim exclaimed

BIYOMON DIGIVOLE TO BIRDRAMON

(Birdramon flew down between Tyrannonmon)

"Birdramon!" Kim replied happily "What's happened!"

"Ashley pressed the switch" Birdramon replied "The 1 that stopped me from digivoling. Now I need to stop this jerk a lesson"

"Metour wing!" she exclaimed sending a ball of fire at Tyrannonmon. Tyrannonmon rocked a couple of times then stopped

"Darn!" Kim exclaimed "I thought that would have stopped him"

(Then suddenly a attack flew through the air and hit Tyrannonmon. Tyrannonmon moaned in pain before being deleted. Another stick and switch lay there but this time it had the crest of courage on)

"Joseph!" Ben exclaimed "You saved us"

"Well I wondered where you had gone" Joseph joked as Flamedramon de digivoled to Veemon

"Press it Ben!" Kim exclaimed

"Ok ok" Ben rolled his eyes as he flicked the stick in the switch and pulled it. Koramon then began to glow

KORAMON DIGIVOLE TO AGUMON

AGUMON DIGIVOLE TO GREYMON

(Greymon then de digivoled to Agumon)

"Aww!" Ben exclaimed pouting. Kim and Joseph rolled their eyes

"Well at least now he can digivole" Kim grinned. Ben nodded

"Come on" Kim motioned to Ben "We better be going home"

(The 3 Digidestined moved through the town, but Darren was watching every step they took as he stood at the street corner)

"Fools" he thought "When I reveal my true identity they wont be as friendly then they will be terrified that there enemy lives in the real world as well." He then started to cackle

**What will the Digidestined think about their foe real identity. Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters **


	4. The switch of friendship

KIM:I was waiting for Ben to come out of football training when suddenly Tyrannonmon attacked us. We ran down an alley until we couldn't do no more. Suddenly Biyomon digivoled to Birdramon and defeated the creature with the help of Flamedramon. Agumon then digivoled to Greymon

Chapter 4:The Switch of Friendship! 

(It was a week after the Digidestined had defeated Tyrannonmon .Kirsten and Darren had sent out invitations to a party they were holding to celebrate their engagement. They also sent invitations to the new Digidestined)

"A party!" Casey squealed holding out her invitation "Can I go?" she asked her mother and father

"I'm not sure sweetie" Mrs Williams looked at her daughter "Its up to your father"

(Mr Williams looked up from his paper, their older daughter Kerry was upstairs in her room doing her homework)

"Leave it off Kaz!" he exclaimed to his wife" Shes 11 not a baby anymore"

"But" Mrs Williams began to say but Casey cut her mother off

"Can I go then Dad!" she exclaimed

"Yeah" Mrs Williams sighed

"Yay!" Casey cheered as she ran up the stairs to her room to tell Viximon the good news. Karen glared at her husband

"You spoil her sometimes Liam" she said to her husband shaking her head "Kerry too"

"Leave it Karen!" Liam groaned "What's the worse that could happen!"

"Lots of things" the blonde muttered

(Meantime Casey was in her bedroom talking to Renamon who had magically digivoled from Viximon into the rookie)

"I wonder what happens at a party?" Casey said out loud

"Well" Renamon was about to begin when there was a knock on the door

"Hide!" Casey hissed as Renamon dived into her closet. "You can come in!" she called

(Her 14 year old sister Kerry poked her nose into her room and glanced around)

"I thought I heard someone talking!" she smirked "Oh well probably you talking to yourself, since you don't have any friends" she sneered

"I do have friends!" Casey cried "I have Ben and Stu" she snapped

"Oh those" Kerry replied "Oh at parties everyone gets drunk and dances on tables" she laughs "But that wont happen at yours since your too little" she smirked

(Casey was about to send a comment back to Kerry about her age but the blonde smirked and ran out of the room. Casey growled)

"Oh how I hate her so much!" Casey exclaimed. Renamon then came out from the closet and scared Casey

"Maybe when you get older you will become friends" the rookie comforted Casey. Casey snorted

"Me friends with her. Never!" she exclaimed

(All the invites had been brought out and everyone had replied, and said yes apart from Louisa and Ritchie who said no because they were busy that evening. Kirsten was a bit upset over her cousin because she wanted her there to celebrate her engagement and over Peter, Cameron and Nicole who also couldn't make it because of uni work)

"Don't worry!" Darren said hugging his fiancée "You know Louisa she will make it up to you soon enough" he stroked her straight brown her

"I guess your right" Kirsten wiped her eyes, then walked out of the room, Darren following her

"Where are you going?" he asked. Kirsten stopped in her tracks

"Upstairs!" she said surprised "You don't have to follow me everywhere" she laughed. Darren gave a sharp grin

"Right I will remember in future" he laughed

(Kirsten ran more quickly up the stairs and Darren got his mini-communicator out of his pocket, the one he used for when he was in the real world. He saw Kirsten sat on her bed talking to Terrimon)

"Oh Terrimon what am I going to do!" she exclaimed to the long eared Digimon "I'm worried in case a Digimon comes to the party and Darren sees it. I don't want any secrets"

"Momentai Kirsten" Terrimon said "Everything will be fine. If a Digimon attacks then well we will just have to distract Darren" he smiled

"I guess your right" Kirsten smiled

(Darren shut his communicator out of this pocket and gave an evil grin)

"I will send a Digimon to the party!" he thought "It will make the party go off with a bang!" he cackled

(It was the evening of the party and Ben, Kim, Tai and Sora were all upstairs getting ready)

"Dad!" Ben shouted up the stairs "I cant find my suit" he complained

(Sora walked across the landing to face her son. She smiled at him)

"Ben it isn't going to be that kind of party" she smiled "What about your blue shirt and your black pants. That's nice isn't it"

"Yeah ok" Ben groaned as he walked back into his room. Sora gasped as Kim walked across the landing facing her. She was wearing a dark red short sleeved top with black pants and some high heeled boots. She had he hair combed over with two clips at the side and was also wearing some jewellery

"Darling you look beautiful!" Sora gasped

"Thanks" Kim smiled at her daughter "I don't look too dressed up or dressed down" she paused waiting for an answer

"No" Sora shook her head "You look just right"

(Suddenly the doorbell rang)

"Ill get that!" Kim shouted running down the stairs, Biyomon at her heels. Standing there were Joseph, Tony, Stuart and Casey

"Hi guys!" she greeted them. "Ben is just upstairs getting ready he wont be a moment

(The 3 Digidestined sat down, with Viximon perched on top of Casey's head, Veemon on Josephs lap and Wormon slumped across Stuarts shoulders)

"Not brought Wormon then Tone?" Kim asked the middle sibling of the Ichijouji family. Tony shook his head

"No" he replied "Seem I cant digivole and if a Digimon comes then im toast" he replied

"Tone the evil isn't actually going to be at Kirstens engagement party" Joseph rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"He might be you know" Tony snapped back

"It would be an conscience you know" Casey smiled at Tony. Suddenly her smile snapped back as Ben ran down the stairs and jumped on the chair

"Hi guys!" he greeted "So are we ready then"

"Yeah!" the other 4 cheered

(Kim smiled as Ben, Stuart, Casey, Joseph and Tony walked out of the front door. Kim continued to brush her hair and was surprised by another ring at the front door. Kim answered it and Naomi, Ken. Yolei, Katie, Ashley, TK and Kari were stood there)

"Hi!" Kim greeted her 3 friends. Kim noticed that Naomi, Katie and Ashley had their Digimon. "Ill just be a moment" she nodded

(Kim ran upstairs to retrieve Agumon and Biyomon)

"Mum, Dad!" she called up to her parents "Ken, Yolei, TK and Kari are here by the way!" she added

"Ok" Tai shouted back "We will just be a minute"

(Kim walked downstairs slowly back to the front door where her friends and their parents were waiting in the cold)

"They will just be a minute" Kim replied. They all nodded and waited until they saw Tai and Sora walking down the stairs

"Sorry about that!" Sora apologised slipping on her coat

"It doesn't matter" Kari smiled "Kirsten is used to us being late anyway"

(Ashley and Katie started to laugh)

(Tai locked the door and the three families slowly got into their cars and drove away. But they didn't see the menacing figure glaring at them as they drove down the lane)

(The party was in full swing and everyone was having a great time. The Digidestined had slipped their Digimon, the ones who had brought them anyway, into a store cupboard)

"I hope Viximon is alright" Casey said worriedly as she sipped on a soda

"Course she will be" Ben smiled at her friend "If anything does happen to her then Agumon and Wormon can keep an eye on her" he laughed

(Stuart started choking on his coke and Tony patted him on the back to stop coughing. Joseph just stood there and laughed. Kirsten came round and joined them

"Are you ok?" she asked

"Yeah were fine" Ben grinned at his cousin "Aren't we guys!"

"Great" Robert and Sam nodded who had joined them

"That's good" Kirsten grinned as she walked across the room to join her parents. Darren glanced at her as he chatted to his parents

"I don't trust him" Ashley mumbled to Katie, Kim and Naomi "He looks evil. Like your dad used to look" he glanced at Naomi

"He does have the same dark look about him" she replied sipping on her drink "But that isn't to say he is evil he might just be an angry man"

"Yeah" Kim nodded "Some people are" she replied

"I dunno" Ashley glowered

(Meanwhile Louisa and Ritchie were in the Digital World having a peaceful stroll. When Kirsten didn't know was that the pair of them were going to surprise Darren and Kirsten later on during the night. Suddenly Louisa noticed a switch embedded in the sand)

"What's this?" she asked her boyfriend. Ritchie looked at the switch and his eyes lit up.

"Its another switch!" he grinned. Ritchie dug all the sand away until her found the switch. It had the crest of friendship on it

"Its mine!" Louisa breathed. She reached into the sand and pulled out the switch. Gabumon began to glow

GABUMON DIGIVOLE TO GARURUMON

(Garurumon then de digivoled back to Gabumon. Louisa sulked)

"Well maybe it just happens when it is in battle?" Ritchie shrugged "Come on we better get to Kirsten's before all the food goes" he laughed

(Back at the party Darren had slipped away for a few minutes and Kirsten was concerned about him)

"Where did he go!" she exclaimed to her mother and father

"Kirsten calm down" Kari replied "Maybe he went outside for some fresh air that's all"

"Yeah" TK nodded "It is stuffy in here"

(Kirsten paced around for a while until she noticed Darren walking up to her. She gave a smile)

"Where did you go!" she exclaimed to her fiancée

"Out for a walk" he replied "It gets quite stuffy in here"

(TK gave a nod to his daughter who rolled her eyes. Suddenly a roar caused the guests to jump)

"What's that!" Casey exclaimed, and falling back onto the wall

"It might be a Digimon!" Ben exclaimed

"But what will be one doing in the real world?" Stuart asked confused clutching onto Naomi's hand

"I don't know!" Naomi said huffily

(Kim raced upstairs which wasn't easy with the house shaking and collected Agumon, Biyomon,Patamon, Gatomon, Veemon, Wormon and the rest of the Digimon. As she went downstairs she bumped into Kirsten)

"What are you doing Kim?" Kirsten said a tinge of anger in her voice

"Saving your party!" Kim exclaimed. Biyomon nodded beside her

"But what will the guests think of monsters suddenly appear!" Kirsten exclaimed

"Well we already have one terrorising the party I don't think another couple matter" Kim glared at her cousin as she pushed past her and returned to the screaming mess. Kim glanced at the Digimon

"Its skullMearamon!" she exclaimed "An Ultimate!"

"The evil must be really pulling out all the stops" Joseph mumbled

"That wont stop us right!" Agumon exclaimed

"No" Ben replied "Lets do it!"

AGUMON DIGIVOLE TO GREYMON

BIYOMON DIGIVOLE TO BIRDRAMON

PATAMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLE TO PEGASUSMON: FLYING HOPE

GATOMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLE TO NEFERTIMON: THE ANGEL OF LIGHT

VEEMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLE TO FLAMEDRAMON: THE FIRE OF COURAGE

WORMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLE TO PUTTIMON: THE HEART OF KINDNESS

VIXIMON DIGIVOLE TO RENAMON

IMPMON DIGIVOLE TO FANGMON

NEEMON DIGIVOLE TO DOGMON

"Do it guys!" Ben ordered

"Nova Blast!" Greymon shot an attack at SkullMeramon at it hit him full on

"Metour wing!" Birdramon shot an attack and it also hit the ultimate full on

"Fire rocket!" Flamedramon also go into the act but his attack missed.

"Darn!" Joseph said aloud

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon got hold of a handful of diamonds and threw it at SkullMeramon. Skullmeramon roared and glared at Renamon

"Renamon!" Casey exclaimed "Be careful"

"Casey I will be" the rookie smiled

(Skullmeramon glared at Renamon,Dogmon and Fangmon)

"Guys be careful!" Robert ordered

"Metal Fireball!" Skullmeramon launched his attack at Renamon,Dogmon and Fangmon. All 3 of them got the brunt of the attack and de digivoled back to Viximon, Neemon and Impmon)

"Viximon!" Casey exclaimed running over to her Digimon but Ben pulled her back

"Casey you cant its too dangerous!" he exclaimed

"But" Casey paused looking at Viximon on the ground

"Star shower!" Pegasusmon threw a storm of stars at Skullmeramon who began to moan in pain

"Rosetta stone!" Nefertimon also joined in the act and sent her attack towards Pegasusumon. Suddenly Greymon and Birdramon de digivoled back to Agumon and Biyomon

"Biyomon!" Kim cried "What's happened?"

"The switch wears off after a while" Agumon replied dazed

(Suddenly there was a scream, Joseph and Stuart looked around to see their 2 Digimon lying on the ground)

"We are doomed!" Joseph said aloud "Only Ashley and Katie are left"

(Suddenly)

"Howling Blaster!" an attack came through the room and hit Skullmeramon full on. He began to moan in pain before being deleted

"Louisa!" Kirsten headed through the room "You came"

"Yeah" Louisa smiled as Gabumon ran up to her "It looked like you needed some help as well"

(Casey ran over to Viximon)

"Are you ok?" she asked her Digimon

"Yeah" Viximon replied

(Darren stood on the other side of the room cursing. He slipped out of the room before any one would notice he was gone)

Digital World 

(Darren stood in his base watching the Digidestined including Kirsten clearing up the mess)

"I could have had those fools right where I wanted them. But no that brat Louisa had to come and spoil things. Tomorrow they are coming for a picnic to the Digital World and I will ruin things for them!" he laughed

Will Darren ruin the Kamiya/Takeshi picnic. And will Ashley find out the true identity. Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters


	5. A grand day out!

Kirsten: Me and Darren held a party for our engagement but a Digimon spoiled it for us. And today we are going out on a picnic in the Digital World I hope nothing spoils it!

**6 Years Later! **

Chapter 5: A Grand Day Out!

(It was the morning after the disastrous engagement party, Kim walked down the stairs to see her mother cooking eggs)

"Mum!" Kim stifled an yawn "What are you dong up at this time its 8 am" she eyed her mother suspiciously

"I know!" Sora smiled at her daughter "We are going out on our annual family picnic, you, me, Ben, your father, your uncle TK, Ashley, Kari, Katie, Kirsten" she paused "And Louisa and Matt" she finished

Kim turned white "What is she coming for!" she stressed the word she "Anyway I have homework to do and Louisa will probably be busy with Ritchie!" she stamped her foot

"Matt said he could come too plus all of the children are inviting someone" Sora read off the list "Ben is bringing Casey, Ashley well he isn't that bothered Katie is bringing Naomi and Kirsten Darren" she finished

(Suddenly Sora paused)

"Why don't you bring Isabella" she replied "Its ages since you met up"

"Mum!" Kim complained "She's probably busy with some drama course or something"

"Well you don't know unless you try!"Sora smiled "Now get dressed" she pushed her daughter up the stairs and continued cooking the eggs)

(Over at Kirsten's house Darren was getting ready to go to work)

"I'm sorry I cant come" he apologised to his fiancée "But they rung me up and they are really busy. I cant let them down cant I?"

"No" Kirsten smiled "I guess you cant. Ill tell mum and dad why you cant come" she replied

(Darren gave Kirsten a peck on the cheek then picked his briefcase up and headed out of the front door. When he was certain that he was far away from the house he made the briefcase invisible)

"Digiport open!" he muttered to the briefcase. The briefcase then transformed into a Digi port and Darren held his black digivice to the screen. Darren then flew into the computer . But just behind the corner

"Who was that!" Sam gasped

"That was Darren!" Casey exclaimed "Kirsten's fiancée but why would he be going to the Digital World. And with a black digivice" she paused

"You wouldn't think…" Robert winked

"No!" Sam gasped "He cant be. Plus what would Kirsten think"

"He was at the party last night" Casey paused

"Yeah because he was the host" Robert rolled his eyes at Casey who glared at him back

"He did go away for a few minutes" Sam mumbled

"Enough for him to go away and retrieve a Digimon!" Casey exclaimed

"I don't know" Robert muttered "It seems too far fetched to me"

"Well you go home and go to the Digital World!" Casey instructed the twins "I'm going to Bens for his picnic in the Digital World and if there is any help contact me on the D terminal"

"Yes miss" Robert said sarcastically

"I heard that!" Casey huffed

(Casey ran off to Bens and Robert and Sam ran off to their own house with their Digimon)

(Back at the Kamiyas everyone and their guests had arrived, to Kim's surprise Isabella had agreed to come!)

"I cant believe you are here!" Kim hugged her old friend "How are you?"

"Fine thanks" Isabella gave a small smile "Drama school is hard!. But I guess I have Dawn on my side" she smiled

"How is she?" Katie and Kim both asked at the same time

Isabella laughed "She is fine thanks" Isabella replied "She is now a writer and is dating Louis another writer. She seems happy enough"

"Oh that's good" Kim grinned

(Meanwhile other in another corner Kirsten was explaining to TK and Kari over Darren)

"I'm sorry he couldn't come dad!" Kirsten exclaimed "But he had to work"

"That's ok Kirsten" Kari smiled "Everyone has to have some sort of excuse and everyone misses every year" she laughed

(Kirsten frowned at her mother)

"Its him!" Casey whispered

"Whos… him?" Ben asked puzzled staring at his best friend

"The new evil its Darren" Casey hissed turning to Ben "I know it is I can tell"

"But how do you?" Ben replied but was interrupted by his father tapping him on the head

"Will all members please come to the Digi Port!" Tai announced

(All the Digidestined and their guests trooped up the stairs with Ben and Casey bringing up the rear. When all of them were in Kim's room they all held up their digivices)

"Digi-Port open!" they cried

(With a swish of light they all went into the Digi Port with their Digimon)

Digital World 

(All the Digidestined stood up and made their way to the place where they were to have their picnic. But then Casey grabbed Bens arm)

"Lets slip away and find his base!" the blonde grinned

"Who are you talking about?" Ashley replied, who Ben was talking too

"Oh no one" Casey blushed

"If you are talking about Darren do you think he is the new evil?" Ashley asked her

"A bit" Casey replied "What happened was that me, Sam and Robert saw him disappear into a Digi-Port. He had a black digivice as well" she replied

"It is him then!" Ashley exclaimed "Wait till I get my hands on"

"Ash it might not be him" Ben replied "I'm not suspecting nothing till I see him in the Digital World" he replied

"Well we did say we would meet Sam and Robert" Casey replied "Do you want to come?" she asked the older boy

(Ashley glanced around to see Katie chatting with Naomi)

"Yeah ok then" she smiled

(Ashley, Ben, Casey and their Digimon slipped away. Suddenly)

"Palmon!" Isabella grinned "I have missed you" she hugged her Digimon

"Same with you" the plant Digimon smiled "Great to see you!. I have another present for you" she added on

Isabella looked surprised "What sort of present?" she asked

"Here you are!" Palmon span round to reveal Gulimon "I guess Dawn is missing him" she replied

"Thanks Palmon!" Isabella exclaimed "Dawn will be so pleased"

(Suddenly Kim turned around)

"Where is Ben?" she said shocked

"Ashley is missing too!" TK replied

"If we go any further" Matt said "They will wonder where we have gone so I guess we should stay here"

"Good idea Dad!" Louisa replied

(They all got out the picnic equipment with Kim giving evils to Louisa at every given second)

(Meanwhile Ben, Casey, Ashley and their Digimon were in search of the evils base)

"Where is it?" Patamon complained

"Calm down Patamon!" Ashley joked to his Digimon "It should be here any minute now"

"I hope so" Viximon replied balancing on top of Casey's head "Its getting tiring sat up here

"You can cut that out as well!" Casey joked

(Suddenly Ben noticed Sam and Robert stood in front of the evils base)

"Well?" he asked the two older boys

"Yes" Sam replied "It is Darren"

"I knew it!" Ashley exclaimed "I just want to tell Kirsten for her sake!" he growled

"Ash calm down!" Casey exclaimed "You cant tell her it will break her heart!"

"Shush!" Ben whispered "I hear something"

(The 5 of them settled down to hear Darren saying something)

"You must attack the others!" he exclaimed to the Digimon "You must go there and make sure that the Dig-Port gets closed. Then make them go asleep!" he commanded

"Right boss!" the Digimon ordered. He then walked away

"The others!" Casey gasped

"We better get back quick!" Ashley ordered "You ready Patamon!"

"Yeah!" the orange Digimon nodded

"Digi Armour Energise!" Ashley shouted

PATAMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLE TO PEGASUSMON: FLYING HOPE

(Ashley then jumped onto Pegasusmon and pulled Ben onto him as well)

"You ready Neemon!" Sam ordered his Digimon

"Yeah" Neemon nodded

NEEMON DIGIVOLE TO DOGMON

(Sam then pulled Casey, Viximon, Robert and Impmon onto Dogmon. The 2 Digimon then either ran or flew off back to the others)

(The other Digidestined were sat worried waiting to where Ben, Casey and Ashley had disappeared to. Then all of a sudden)

"Help!" Kirsten screamed jumping up "I see a Digimon in the distance"

"What sort of Digimon!" Kim asked

"I don't know!" Kirsten replied "But you, Naomi and Katie better digivole and fast!" she ordered

"Me too!" Louisa joined in

"Digivole!" Kim and Louisa ordered

"Digi Armour energise!" Naomi and Katie also exclaimed

BIYOMON DIGIVOLE TO BIRDRAMON

GABUMON DIGIVOLE TO GARURUMON

GATOMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLE TO NEFERTIMON: THE ANGEL OF LIGHT

HAWKMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLE TO HASLEMON: THE WINGS OF LOVE

(Naomi, Katie and Kim each jumped onto their Digimon back, Louisa then leapt onto Garurumons back and the 4 of them ran over to the Digimon)

"Who is it?" Kim asked Birdramon

"Parrotmon!" Birdramon exclaimed "We need Greymon for this"

"Where are you Ben!" Kim thought

"Tempest Wings!" Haslemon sent his attack at Parrotmon who hit him full on

"Metour Wing!" Birdramon did the same thing which made Parrotmon roar out in pain. Parrotmon then sent his attack at Haslemon and Nefertimon which both hit them and made them de digivole back to Gatomon and Hawkmon

"Hawkmon!" Naomi cried

"Gatomon!" Katie exclaimed

(Now suddenly)

"Nova Blast!"

"Diamond Storm!"

(The 2 attacks both hit Parrotmon who began to moan in pain. Sam, Neemon, Robert,Impmon, Ashley and Patamon then ran over to the others)

"Ben!" Kim exclaimed running to her younger brother "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Kim!" Ben replied "Lets get rid of this idiot!" he ordered

"Right!" Kim nodded

"Nova Blast!"

"Diamond storm!"

"Metour Wing!"

"Howling Blaster!"

(The 4 attacks both his Parrotmon and he began to crumble into small pieces. The Digidestined began to de digivole back to rookies and intraining forms.Then a switch and a stick with the crest of sincerity began to appear)

"Its your crest Isabella!" Kim grinned

"Is it?" Isabella replied "I better press it then" she grinned

(Isabella fitted the switch and stick together, Palmon then began to glow)

PALMON DIGIVOLE TO TOGAMON

(Togamon then de digivoled back to Palmon)

"That what happened with Agumon!" Ben replied holding his Digimon

"Do you think we should get home now?" Tai replied "I think the picnic is ruined"

"Me too" Kari replied "But there is always next year" she smiled

"I suppose" Sora noted

(The Digidestned and their Digimon made their way through the port home. But Darren was very angry)

"They defeated Parrotmon!" he roared "But not to worry" he smirked "I shall send an even bigger Digimon out from their past that even the younger ones wont be able to digivole" he smirked

What Digimon is this and will Ben and Casey be able to tell Kim the truth?. Find out next time on Digimon- Digital Monsters!


	6. Digivole to champion!

Ashley: We were in the Digital World then suddenly we noticed that Darren was talking to a Digimon. Me, Casey and Ben sneaked off and found him as the new evil plotting to attack the others!. We managed to get back and defeat Parrotmon. But when Kirsten finds out she isnt going to be happy….

**6 Years Later! **

Chapter 6: Digivole to Champion

(It was late Saturday night and Ben was sat up in his room trying to do some maths problems but wasn't succeeding. Agumon was asleep next to his bed. Suddenly his dad walked in)

"Hi" he greeted his son

"Hi dad" Ben span around in his chair facing his father "Could you help me with these problems"

"Sorry Ben maths wasn't my strong point" Tai laughed

(Ben groaned. Suddenly his eyes lit up)

"Dad" he replied "Did you have to defeat a Parrotmon when you were younger?" he glanced at his father who nodded

"Yes" Tai nodded "We did. We didn't know it at first but that was the first Digimon me and your Aunt Kari faced. We were only young and didn't know what was happening. What happened was a Koromon came out of nowhere, digivoled to Agumon then to Greymon. A Parrotmon then attacked the flats we were living in. Your mother, Matt,Izzy, Joe,Mimi,and TK all witnessed it and that was how we were the Digidestined because we were there at the same time" Tai finished

"So other Digimon from the past could attack?" Ben whispered his eyes facing his father. Tai nodded

"Yes" he replied "When we were 4 years older Myotismon attacked the group but in the form of Oikawa who was a old friend of Codys father who would have been Nicoles grandfather if he was alive.Anyway that's not the point the point is other Digimon can attack again and again, you better tell the others this" he glanced at Ben who nodded

"Sure Dad" Ben replied "Ill tell them tomorrow we are meeting up anyway"

(Meanwhile in the Digital World Darren was pacing up and down in his cave, he told Kirsten he was visiting his mother and father. Suddenly Demi Devimon flew into the cave)

"Hi Darren" he squawked "Got some news for you"

!"I thought I told you quite clearly!" Darren thundered "Not to interrupt me when I am deep in thought!"

"But!" Demi Devimon stammered "It's the brats sir they are coming tomorrow to try and find the next switch"

"Is that so?" Darren gave an evil smile "Well tell me when they are on their way" he stroked his chin in a evil way

"But Darren" Demi Devimon replied "What about Kirsten?"

"What does she need to know!" Darren shouted and smashed a chair in the wall "I can just call her up and say I am stopping overnight at my parents. That could give me enough time to defeat the brats. Now go!" he bellowed at Demi Devimon who whimpered and flew out of the room. Darren sighed and continued watching the monitors

(It was finally Sunday and Ben, Stuart, Tony, Joseph, Casey, Ashley,Robert. Samuel and their Digimon were meeting at the park. Ben and Ashley were the first to arrive)

"Are you ok Ash?" Ben glanced at his cousin "You seem very quiet"

"Its just" Ash replied "Darren wasn't at home last night but Kirsten said he was vesting his parents. It seems a bit far fetched, Katie was upset as well and I nearly told her"

"But you didn't" Ben replied

"No" Ashley shook his head "It would break her heart, she dotes on Darren and to think he had been hurting innocent Digimon would just" he trailed off glancing to Ben to say you know what else. There was an awkward silence as the two of them moved to the space where Joseph, Tony, Stuart and Casey were waiting)

"Hi guys" Casey shouted. She moved over to Ben and whispered "You haven't told Kim have you?"

"No" Ben muttered "I nearly told my dad though"

"You what!" Casey shouted attracting Joseph and Tony's attention

"But I didn't" Ben shot a glare at Casey. Suddenly Joseph and Tony walked across to the twosome

"Are you ok?" Joseph hissed at Ben

"Yeah" Ben smiled "Its just a little misunderstanding that's all"

"Yeah" Viximon nodded peering over the top of Caseys brown hat

"Good" Tony nodded. Suddenly he noticed Sam and Rob walking across at them

"What took you so long?" Joseph muttered

"Sorry" Sam apologised "Rob was chatting up some girl though"

"I wasn't!" Rob protested "She liked me though" he grinned

(Ben and Casey rolled their eyes at the bickering twosome)

"Just like Ritchie" Ben said aloud

"What?" Casey asked

"Nothing nothing" Ben muttered "Come on we better get going" he called to the others who nodded. They tramped through the park until they reached a street corner. They dashed over to Bens house and dashed in seeing Kim on the sofa

"Kim?" Ben asked his sister "Are Mum and dad in?" he asked

"No" Kim replied sipping a cup of tea " Oh hi Ash" she smiled

(The group dashed up to Bens room where Ben switched on his computer then proceeded to hold his digivice up to the screen. The others did too)

"Digiport open!" they cried

( They all got thrown into the computer)

(Demi Devimon spotted the group all falling on the floor of the dark part of the Digital World. He flew back over to Darrens cave which was only a few meters from the Digital port)

"Darren!" he called "They are here!"

"Excellent!" Darren smirked "I have the perfect Digimon for the perfect part of this area" he cackled "Your work is done now"

"Thanks Darren!" Demi Devimon grinned as he flew away. Darren smirked

"Foolish digimon!" he muttered "He doesn't have any excuse for me now except for a foolish messenger. Soon I will have the Digidestineds Digimon at my beck and call!"

(The Digidestined had been looking everywhere for the next switch that would enable the other Digidestined to digivole. Suddenly Casey stood up)

"I have a funny feeling" she muttered

"You have a funny feeling every Monday Case" Stuart chuckled

"No I have the same thing too" Ben muttered "And I don't like it!"

"Should we digivole" Agumon looked pleadingly at his partner "Then if anything comes we should be able to take care of it"

"Only the armour ones" Ben replied "We need you Agumon you are the only one who is able to digivole to Champion"

(As Agumon was about to protest a huge explosion sounded from the other side of the dark area)

"What… was that!" Casey gasped shaking

"It sounded like an explosion" Sam muttered

"A very angry explosion as well" Joseph murmured holding Veemon

(Suddenly Phantomon came out of the trees scaring Ashley and Casey)

"Who are you!" Ben demanded holding Casey close whose screams subsided

"Phantomon!" Ashley shouted "I remember you, you attacked my dad and mum(Catherine) when we were on holiday"

"Yes you are right!" Phantomon cackled "And I am about to vanqish you once and for all" he pointed his shaft at the Digimon

"Digiarmour energise" All the Digidestined apart from Ben, Casey, Sam, Tony and Robert shouted

VEEMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLE TO FLAMEDRAMON: THE FIRE OF COURAGE

WORMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLE TO PUTTIMON: THE HEART OF KINDNESS

PATAMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLE TO PEGASUSMON: FLYING HOPE

(The 3 Digimon ran forward towards Phantomon)

"Fire rocket!" Flamedramon sent out a ball of fire who sent it towards Phantomon. He merely just pushed it away with out a single thought

"Star shower!" Pegasusmon sent a shower of stars at Phantomon but he just did the same thing as he did to Flamedramons attack

"The attacks aren't doing anything!" Ben gasped

"Well just wait for this" Robert shouted "You ready Impmon" he nodded to his Digimon

"Yes" Impmon nodded

"Digivole!" Robert and sam shouted

IMPMON DIGIVOLE TO FANGMON

NEEMON DIGIVOLE TO DOGMON

(The 2 champion Digimon ran forward to Phantomon when he wasn't looking)

"Ultra Bite!" Dogmon jumped on Phantomons back and Phantomon began to moan in pain

"Star shower!" Pegasusmon joined in the party as well

"Snipe Steel!" Fangmon shot his attack at Phantomon and did a perfect hit

"Yeah!" Sam and Robert gave an high five. Suddenly Fangmon, Dogmon, Pegagusmon, Flamedramon and Puttimon began to de digivole back to Impmon, Neemon Patamon, Veemon and Wormon)

"What's happening!" Tony cried

"Ill tell you what is happening!" a voice boomed, The Digidestined turned around to see Darren walking in the distance towards them

"So it is you!" Ben shouted "What do you think making Kirsten unhappy!"

"What she doesn't know wont hurt her!" Darren smirked staring hard at the bearer of Courage "And if you don't shut your mouth you will be the first"

"You just stop that!" Casey exclaimed glaring at Darren

"Well well we have a feisty little girl" Darren smirked "I think you will be the first" he clicked his fingers. Just as he was going to point them towards Casey Viximon began to glow

VIXIMON DIGIVOLE TO RENAMON

"Diamond storm!" Renamon sent her diamonds towards Darrens curse and it broke the curse

"Well two for the price of one wont be bad" Darren cackled and continued his spell pulling Ben into the mixture as well as Casey

"Casey!" Renamon shouted

"Ben!" Agumon exclaimed

(Both of Ben and Caseys digivices began to glow)

AGUMON DIGIVOLE TO GREYMON

RENAMON DIGIVOLE TO KYUBIMON

(The rest of the Digidestined gasped as Kyubimon emerged from the smoke)

"She digivoled" Casey whispered

"Fox tail Inferno!" Kyubimon span around and smacked her 3 tails into Phantomon who began to moan in pain

"Nova Blast!" Greymon also sent his attack towards Phantomon. With the brunt of the other 2 attacks later, it was too much for him and slowly began to de digivole. Darren then slunk away

"Yay!" the children cheered as Greymon de digivoled to Agumon and Kyubimon to Viximon. Viximon jumped up into Caseys arms

"You were great Viximon!" Casey smiled. Suddenly Ashley noticed something

"Hey guys another switch!" he shouted. As Ashley moved closer he could see it was his. Ashley pulled it and Patamon began to glow

PATAMON DIGIVOLE TO ANGEMON

(Angemon then de digivoled to Patamon)

"So how many more do we have to find?" Sam asked

"Peter, Cameron and Katie still haven't found theirs" Ben replied

"Well maybe they will find theirs soon" Robert mused

"We better get home soon" Ashley replied

(The Digidestined went through the portal and set off home. In his cave however Darren was speaking to Kirsten)

"Hi K!" he said "Listen I have to stop at my parents for a bit longer, is that ok. Ok sure see you soon bye" he then cut off his mobile phone and threw an evil laugh "I must find those switches then the other 3 Digidestined won t be able to Digivole. Then maybe I have a chance!" he mused

Will Darren find the switches belonging to Peter, Cameron and Katie or not?. Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters

****


	7. Revelations found out!

Casey: I was in the Digital World with Ben, Joseph and the other members of the team. Suddenly a Digimon attacked us and Darren appeared. I grew scared but Renamon digivoled to Kuybimon and saved us! Ashley retrieved his switch as well. Now I don't know what is going to happen next…

**6 years later **

Chapter 7: Revelations found out!

(Ashley and Katie raced down the stairs after they had overslept and were worried above missing the bus. They dashed into the kitchen and were surprised to see Kirsten sitting next to TK and Kari)

"I just be a minute," Katie muttered to Ashley as she grabbed two rolls from the table then dashed back upstairs to feed Patamon and Gatomon. Ashley sighed then looked at his half sister who was nestling Terrimons ears

"Why did you stop the night?" he glanced at Kirsten who bent her head

"Darren stopped at his parents and I didn't want to spend all night in the house on my own" she mumbled, "It reminded me of the Digital World" she replied

"But Darren didn't" Ashley paused then was startled by Katie coming back into the kitchen, the two buttered rolls gone

"That was quick?" Ashley replied startled

"Yeah" Katie grinned, "They were really hungry" she gave a laugh

"What were you saying then?" Kirsten asked

"Oh nothing" Ashley replied with a grin then glanced at his watch "Come on Kate we are going to be late!" he exclaimed

(Ashley and Katie then grabbed their bags, and ran out of the door leaving a very puzzled Kirsten stood behind them)

(Meanwhile in the Digital World, which was were Darren was, he was with DemiDevimon and a army of Digimon digging for the 3 remaining switches that were to be found. Demi Devimon then hit something hard and picked it up)

"Darren!" he called to his partner. Darren glanced round, glowered, then smiled when he saw what Demi Devimon held in his claw

"Excellent" he smirked at the Digimon "I have now the switch of light. That means that the half sister of Kirsten's cannot digivole now" he cackled

"What should I do now?" Demi Devimon asked bobbing up and down in front of Darren

"Carry on digging. If that switch is here then the other two switches should be around here somewhere," Darren replied. Demi Devimon nodded then flew over to the other Digimon. Darren rolled his eyes

"They are just wasting their time" he smirked "I know that there is no more switch here but they do not know that. But it doesn't matter because the brats will not come for another couple of hours giving me enough time to hunt down the 2 remaining switches" he smirked watching the army of Digimon digging in the dirt searching for the 2 switches. Darren sat down back onto his rock and continued to watch the surroundings in front of him.

(Meanwhile on the bus going to college Ashley was sat on his own deep in thought as Naomi and Katie chattered about girl things. Kim getting slightly annoyed by this walked past the other chattering children and sat down next to Ashley)

"Oh hi Kim" Ashley smiled at the bearer of Hope "What are you doing here?" he asked puzzled

"Oh Katie and Naomi were talking about make up and clothes" Kim threw a dirty look to the other two girls at the back of the bus "Say what are you doing on your own?" he asked

"Nothing really" Ashley replied "I was just mulling over something that all"

(Just as the bus was about to pull into the college Naomi walked over to Ashley and Kim)

"Last night" she grinned, "My dad gave me a code so that you know us lot that cant get into the Digital World because we are locked out" she glanced at Kim who nodded

"Yeah" Kim nodded" Go on"

"Well my dad gave me a code so we can get into it!" Naomi exclaimed

"That's great" Ashley smiled "Do you want to go to it this afternoon?" he asked Katie who nodded

"Yeah ok" she smiled "Seems we need to help Ben, Casey and the others as much as possible with the new evil" she gave a slight smile

"Yeah" Ashley muttered "But you wouldn't say that if you knew that the evil was" he glanced at his girlfriend

(Meanwhile at the end of the high school day Ben Casey plus Agumon and Viximon were waiting for the other boys to join them. Suddenly Joseph dashed up to them)

"Sorry " Joseph muttered looking in the cupboard for Veemon "Teacher kept us behind. Oh yeah Tony tells us to say he cant come today because he has a detention"

(Ben and Casey groaned)

"How did he do that?" Casey looked up at the older boy who was holding Veemon

"Teacher caught me and him talking" Joseph replied, "I just got lines but Tony got the worst end of the stick," he muttered

"Stuart has football practise" Ben reminded Casey "I got a knee injury and cant play in the next match

"Sam and Rob said their parents needed help" Casey reminded Joseph who nodded

"So looks like it is just us 3 them" Ben muttered

"Don't worry" Agumon replied, "I am sure some of the others will be able to come"

(Joseph, Casey and Ben each got out their maroon, milky white and red digivices out of their bags and held it to the computer screen which Ben had uploaded)

"Digiport Open!" the trio exclaimed as they all got flung back into the computer along with Agumon, Viximon and Veemon

(The trio landed head face into the dirt of the Digital World. It was the same place that Darren had been digging with his army of Digimon this morning. Casey got up and brushed the dirt off herself)

"I can't believe how terrible I look!" Casey exclaimed as she threw her arms up to the sky

"I don't know" Ben laughed, "You look ok to me" he grinned

(Casey was about to shoot Ben down with another comment when Joseph pushed his goggles on his eyes and glanced around)

:"I hear someone coming" he muttered, "You better digivole guys" he replied

(Ben, Casey and Joseph were about to hold their digivices out when suddenly Ben noticed Kim)

"Kim!" he exclaimed running forward and hugging his older sister "How did you come?" he asked noticing Naomi was there also

"Naomi got a code off her father that made it able for us two to be able to come" Kim grinned "And that means any of the old Digidestined will be able to come too" she smiled

"Aww how touching" a voice bellowed. Katie turned around and gasped

"Darren!" she cried, "What are you doing here"

"I am the evil of the Digital world!" he cackled "And I have something here I think you might need". Darren then extended his arm showing Katie's switch in his hand

"No" Katie exclaimed starting to cry, "Why do you hurt all these innocent Digimon?" she said between sobs "And does Kirsten know" she glared up at Darren

"I don't hurt them they deserve to be hurt" Darren smirked "They are just pathetic useless Digimon who would do anything for anyone:" he sneered at Katie, Naomi and Kim "And about Kirsten she doesn't know and I plan on keeping it that way"

"Yeah well" Katie said "When I get home I plan on telling her everything" she didn't notice the look Ashley was giving her of concern or the look Darren was giving her of evil

"I don't think you should have said that" Darren replied striding forward towards Katie. He grabbed his whip and flung it towards her making her cry out in pain

"Katie"! Ashley exclaimed. Kim and Naomi just stood their mouths open in shock

"Digivole guys" Ben ordered. The Digimon nodded

AGUMON DIGIVOLE TO GREYMON

BIYOMON DIGIVOLE TO BIRDRAMON

PATAMON DIGIVOLE TO ANGEMON

VEEMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLE TO FLAMEDRAMON: THE FIRE OF COURAGE

HAWKMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLE TO HASLEMON: THE WINGS OF LOVE

VIXIMON DIGIVOLE TO RENAMON

RENAMON DIGIVOLE TO KYUBIMON

(The Digimon ran forward towards Darren who was standing next to Katie who was crying out in pain)

"Hand of fate!" Angemon blasted Darren who fell backwards onto the ground. Suddenly a Digimon blasted its attack and knocked Greymon, Flamedramon and Birdramon onto the ground and de digivoled them to Agumon, Veemon and Biyomon, Ben, Joseph and Kim ran forward and held their partners

"Who is that" Casey exclaimed

"Meet SkullGreymon an ultimate Digimon" Darren smirked "Finish them off," he commanded

"Dark shot!" Skullgreymon fired his attack at Kyubimon and Haslemon who both dodged the attack

"Tempest Wings" Haslemon commanded firing her attack at Skullgreymon. It even make a single scratch on him

"What!" both Kim and Naomi gasped

"He's an Ultimate" Ashley explained "And we can only digivole to champions at the most. This is it we are doomed" he groaned

"Don't say things like that" Katie whispered the whip still chained around her neck and getting weaker by the minute "Don't give up hope Ash!" she exclaimed

(Suddenly a blast surrounded Kim, Ben, Naomi, Joseph, Ashley and Katie's digivices and began to extend them so you could see a slot in the side. All the ground shook and the sky went all black)

(Meanwhile in the real world Louisa was cuddled up on the sofa next to Ritchie watching a movie. Neither of them noticed her digivice becoming bigger)

(Over at the Uni Peter, Cameron and Nicole were in their lectures. Suddenly Cameron felt a bulge in his pocked and picked his digivice out. He showed it to Nicole who got her black digivice out and gasped)

(Over in London Isabella was at a audition for a new film and Dawn was busy writing her new novel. Dawn leaned over and picked up Isabella's and her digivice)

(Tony was in detention and Stuart was on the football field. Neither of them notice their digivice getting bigger)

"They upgraded!" Ashley gasped

(Darren growled under his breath)

"Look!" Ben said pointing up into the sky. Ashley ran over to Katie and untied her, as he did two cards came floating down one was yellow and had the crest of hope on the other was pink and had the crest of light on it

"Do you want to give it a try?" Ashley asked

"Ok" Katie replied a little shakily

(Ashley and Katie both slotted their cards into the slot into their digivices. As they did a bright light engulfed Angemon and Gatomon)

ANGEMON DIGIVOLE TO MAGNANGEMON

GATOMON DIGIVOLE TO ANGEWOMON

(The group gasped as the two angels stood in front of them)

"That must be the new way to digivole," Kim whispered to Naomi who nodded.

"You are going down Skullgreymon!" Angewomon announced "Celestral Arrow" she produced her arrow and shot it at SkullGreymon who screamed in pain

"Gate of Destiny" MagnaAngemon drew a gape and with the help of Angewomon pushed SkullGreymon into it. He fell into it screaming

"Yeah" Ashley and Katie cheered as their ultimate Digimon de digivoled back to Patamon and Gatomon. Nobody noticed Darren slipping away

"Where did Darren go?" Ben asked surprised

"Back to do his dirty work I bet" Casey scoffed holding Viximon

"I hope not" Katie replied a tear falling from her eye "Now we know that he is the evil we have to tell Kirsten" she replied

"Kate we cant" Kim exclaimed, "Ash is right it will break Kirsten's heart," she said angrily

"And in a way Darren is right" Joseph muttered, "What Kirsten doesn't know won't hurt her

(Ashley had been digging around in the place where SkullGreymon had been vanquished. He picked two more switches up then ran back to the group)

"I found two more" he exclaimed showing the switch of knowledge and reliability on them

"They must be Peter and Cameron's" Naomi replied "I'm gonna see Nicole in a week or so Ill give it to her then"

"Ok" Ashley shrugged giving Naomi the two switches. The Digidestined then began to head home. But Darren had another plan up his sleeve. He was in his base with another digivice

"What they don't know" he muttered "Is that one of the new Digidestined relatives is a Digidestined themselves" he smirked "And I am going to make sure they don't find out" he grinned

**Will Darren find the new Digidestined before the Digidestined do? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters **


	8. A new member arrives

KATIE: Me, Ashley, Naomi and Kim each managed to get to the Digital World and when we did we found the evil battling Ben, Casey and Joseph. The evil revealed themselves to be Darren! And then tied me up. Ashley then tried to save me and Angemon and Gatomon digivoled to MagnaAngemon and Angewomon and saved us! I don't know what's going to happen next however…

**6 years later! **

Chapter 8: A new member arrives

(Kerry was tossing and turning in her bed. Suddenly her computer suddenly switched itself on and a digivice flew into her room. The computer then switched itself off leaving Kerry with no idea of what has just happened. Dawn then broke and Kerry woke herself up)

"Huh:" she said surprised picking up the device that had fallen on the floor in front of her. Kerry examined the object then remembered something a couple of weeks ago

that she noticed

Flashback 

Kerry picked up her bag and shouted to Casey to hurry up or she would be late for the bus. A few minutes later Casey walked into the hall holding a milky looking device that looked a cross between a portable device and a walkie talkie

_"Casey!" Kerry said crossed glaring at her younger sister "Hurry up or we are going to miss the bus and we don't want to do that on your first day of high school" _

_"Sorry" Casey mumbled hitching up her bag. Suddenly she paused "Kerry she mumbled" _

_"Yeah" Kerry replied _

_"Do you know what this device is?" Casey replied holding out the device. Kerry glanced at it and shook her head _

_"No Case I don't" she replied, "Maybe Ben or Stuart will be able to help you" _

_"Yeah" Casey replied "Maybe" _

(Kerry looked at the scarlet device in her hand then brushed a hand through her hair)

"Maybe Casey will be able to tell me" she replied, "Maybe she knows the mystery of these devices," she laughed slightly

(Kerry began to get ready for school then hurried down for breakfast)

(Meanwhile Peter and Cameron were eating in one of the canteens that the university had set up for the students. Nicole then walked up to them with a grin on her face)

"Hi guys" she nodded with a secretive grin on her face. Peter glanced at his friend

"You know something Nic" he rolled his eyes. Cameron just looked down at his food that he was eating and concentrated on that.

"You are too clever for your own good Pete" she grinned giving him a slight playful slap on the arm. Peter blushed

"So what it Nic?" Cameron asked pushing his glasses up his nose. Nicole turned to her 2 friends and presented with the switches of knowledge and reliability. Peter jumped across the table and hugged Nicole causing the other students to give them funny looks

"So Gomamon is here?" Cameron asked glancing at Nicole. Nicole shook her head "No" she said "But they are waiting for you two. If we can go around three or clock they can both digivole to champion"

"Sounds good" Peter replied. Cameron just nodded in agreement.

. (Meanwhile back at the Williams house Liam, Kerry, Casey and Karen were silently eating their breakfast. Kerry looked up from her toast to glance at her younger sister)

"Casey!" she hissed. Casey just spooned up her cereals and ignored her older sister

"Casey!" Kerry hissed a little bit louder. Casey finished her cereals and looked at her mother

"Mum" she replied "I will be a little bit late this afternoon im going to the park with some friends"

"That's ok" Karen smiled "As long as you have your phone with you"

"Mum!" Casey exclaimed annoyed "You know we aren't allowed mobiles in school"

"Aww little teacher pet" Kerry glared at her sister then kicked her under the table. Casey yelped them glared back at Kerry

"Casey" said her father "Is something wrong?"

"No" Casey muttered glaring at Kerry "Everything is fine"

(Casey and Kerry then got up from their chairs and walked into the hallway where they picked up their bags)

"Why did you hurt me in there?" Casey pouted hurt "That really hurt Ker" she complained

"Shut up and listen!" Kerry growled. She produced the digivice out of her blazer pocket and Casey gasped

"How did you get one of those!"? Casey gasped "You only get one of those if you are a " she trailed off as she saw her mother coming out of the kitchen

"Everything ok girls" she smiled "You better go or else you will miss the bus. And you don't want another detention Kerry!" she glared at her older daughter who glared back. Casey quickly pocketed Kerry's digivice into her blazer pocket

"We were just leaving" Kerry mumbled slipping out of the door, Casey following her silently. Once they were out of the house Kerry turned to her younger sister

"Right" she said out loud "How do you know about these things and" she paused "You better tell me everything"

"Well " Casey trailed off as her and Kerry headed for the bus stop "You only get one of these things if you are a Digidestined/And it looks like if you are" she replied

" A Digi-What" Kerry looked confused

"A digivice" Casey replied pointing to the scarlet device in Kerry's hand 'You will probably get your own Digimon as well" she replied, "It's a creature that you take care of"

"But I cant" Kerry trailed off as they reached the bus stop and saw Joseph, Tony, Ben and Stuart sitting there

"Hi guys!" Casey grinned slipping next to Ben. Kerry sat next to Tony

"Hi Case" Ben grinned "Say what Kerry got there" he said pointing to the Digivice in Kerry's hand "It looks like a"

"Yes that's correct!" Casey grinned, "Meet the new member of the team guys. Its Kerry"

(Kerry smiled at Joseph and Tony who were open mouthed. Stuart just smiled shyly)

"So you are Digidestined too" Kerry replied

"Yes" Ben announced, "Both my mum and dad were ones and Kim is too. Josephs dad is one also and Tony and Stus mum, dad and sister are too" he gave a small smile

"But there is one question that has been bothering me" Casey mused "I know you lot parents were Digidestined but where does that leave me, Kerry, Rob and Sam" she replied

"I'm not sure about that" Ben replied "But im sure Gennai will tell us. We are going to the Digital World later on today want to come" he said to Kerry

"Sure" Kerry's face brightened as the bus rolled up

(Meanwhile in the Digital World Tentomon and Gomamon were chatting among themselves as they were the only Digimon not to have been picked up by their Digimon partners)

"I hope Peter comes soon," Tentomon buzzed as he flew above the sky of the Digital World "If he doesn't come soon Darren might catch us"

"Don't worry" Gomamon bounded in from the sea "I am sure they will come soon enough. And I bet they have missed us as well" he grinned

(Tentomon was about to shoot down Gomamon when he spotted their 2 partners)

"I see them," he buzzed to Gomamon "They are only 10 minutes away from us" he smirked at Gomamon

(Gomamon and Tentomon waited until Peter, Cameron and Nicole were in view then ran up to them and hugged their partners)

"I have missed you Tentomon" Peter replied "But I have been busy with college work as well"

"How are you Gomamon" Cameron grinned "Still keeping out of mischief"

"You know me Cam" Gomamon grinned "Always the same fun loving Digimon"

"So anything new about the new evil that is terrorising the Digital world" Nicole pulled a face as she carefully held Armadilomon in her hands

"No" Gomamon replied "We know from the other Digimon however that he is Kirsten's fiancée and that he wants to capture all Digimon and set it up as a base for himself"

"Kirsten's fiancée!" Nicole gasped, "Does she know anything about this?"

"Not a thing" Tentomon buzzed "And I think we should keep it that way. If we manage to defeat him then everything will go back to normal and Kirsten wont know a thing. You got it?"

(Nicole, Peter and Cameron all nodded their heads)

"Oh yeah" Peter rummaged in his pocked 'Nicole gave us these switches, do you know what they are for?" he glanced at his Digimon

"I do" Tentomon buzzed, "They are to digivole into Champion. However Nicole gets a special card, which will make Armadilomon digivole into champion. You will also get a card too when ever Ikkakumon or Kabuterimon are able to digivole again" he finished

"So should we pull them?" Cameron asked

"Go ahead" Gomamon grinned

(Peter and Cameron each grabbed hold of their switches and pulled them. Tentomon and Gomamon each began to glow)

TENTOMON DIGIVOLE TO KABUTERIMON

GOMAMON DIGIVOLE TO IKKAKUMON

(Ikkakumon and Kabuterimon each began to glow back to Gomamon and Tentomon)

"We only stay in Champion form in battle sadly" Gomamon replied

"What about our Digivices" Nicole said pulling her black one out of her pocket "What are these slots in the sides"

"They are for your new cards" Armadilomon nodded on the bottom of the dusty sand "When Gennai feels you are able to digivole to Ultamite or in the Armour cases Champion he will send you a card from the underneath of the Earth"

(Nicole then gasped as a black card came out of the earth. It had the crests of Knowledge and Reliabilty on them and also had the word Champion written on it. Nicole reached out and grabbed the card)

"Do you think I should use it?" Nicole asked Peter and Cameron

"Go ahead" Peter replied

(Nicole swiped the black card through the slot of her new Digivice. As she did Armadilomon began to glow)

ARMADILIOMON DIGIVOLE TO ANKLOMON

(Anklomon then de digivoled back to Armadilomon. Nicole then glanced at the sky)

:"We better be going home now" she replied "Its getting dark"

"And I have essays to write" Cameron pushed his glasses up his nose and picked Gomamon up "Come on buddy lets be going home"

(Peter. Cameron, Nicole and their Digimon each made it back through the Digi Port safely)

(Ben, Casey, Kerry, Joseph, Tony, Stuart, Sam and Rob each landed on the ground near Primary Village. Kerry picked herself up and looked around)

"How did you enjoy your first time being downloaded" Casey grinned at her sister. Kerry just glared at her

"Wait" Ben muttered glancing into the distance "I see Gennai coming" he replied

"He might have your Digimon with him" Casey squealed

(Gennai came into the distance and greeted the Digidestined

"Greetings" he replied "Ah I see Kerry has her digivice with her already that's good to know" he grinned "She just needs her Digimon now I will just be a minute"

(Gennai disappeared into Primary Village and came back a few minutes later with a white Digimon that looked like it had a pink belt around its middle. Casey pushed Kerry closer and the partner and their Digimon locked eyes for the first time)

"Kerry this is Bokomon" Gennai explained "And Bokomon this is Kerry your partner"

"Hi" Kerry said taking the Digimons paw

"Hello" Bokomon grinned, "I'm sure we will have lots of fun"

"Yeah" Kerry replied, "I'm sure we will"

(The other Digidestined chatted among themselves to Gennai about the evil and other things until Ben glanced at the sky)

"Its getting dark" he muttered "We better get going"

(The Digidestined made their way to the nearest Digi Port. Darren however was making plans for something in the future)

"I know the brat of friendship, is planning on getting engaged soon" he mused "So what I should do is to send a Digimon to the party where they will announce it then she wont be able to pop the question!" he cackled loudly to himself in his base. But however Terrimon was listening having sneaked into Darren's bag

"Oh no" he murmured "I must go and tell Lou" and he jumped out of the bag and sneaked away

Will Terrimon get in touch with Louisa in time? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters


	9. Engagement Announced!

Kerry: I was waiting for Casey when suddenly a device flew into my hands! Casey said I was a Digidestined and then later on in the day took me to the Digital World, and gave me my Digimon, which was called Bokomon. I wonder what is going to happen now

**6 Years Later! **

**Chapter 9: Engagement announced **

(Terrimon scampered throughout the Digital World, trying to find the nearest Digi-Port, which was nearest Darren's base. Terrimon ran past masses of trees and bushes, being careful not to get his fur prickled by the thorny bushes that lay by the bushes. Terrimon was about 50 metres from the nearest Digi-Port when he stumbled to a holt after seeing a Unimon in his path)

"What do we have here" the Unimon smirked seeing Terrimons fear in its eyes "A little stray Digimon that wants to be taken to the boss eh" he smirked

"No way!" Terrimon shouted at the unicorn Digimon who smacked its hoofs into the ground making the ground bounce up and down

"A tiresome Digimon eh!" Unimon replied "Well if you wont go by pleasant niceness then ill have to take you by brute force. Horn Blaster!" Unimon sent her attack at Terrimon who braced itself for the blast

"If only Kirsten was here," he thought. Suddenly a piercing attack came through the hair and hit Unimon straight on

"Huh" Terrimon said out loud. Unimon staggered about and suddenly Garurumon, Louisa, Ritchie and Cybradramon came running out from the jungle

"Terrimon!" Louisa exclaimed picking her cousins Digimon up and holding him in her arms "What are you doing out here all alone and where is Kirsten" she questioned him

(Before Terrimon could have a chance to explain Unimon staggered from his feet and prepared to attack Louisa and Ritchie)

"Garurumon attack!" Louisa commanded her Digimon

"Right!" Garurumon gruffed as he stood beside Unimon

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon blasted the icy attack at Unimon. As it hit the Digimon she began to moan and groan in pain. Louisa and Ritchie watched as the Digimon slowly began to go into pieces. When the last piece had slowly gone into the air Garurumon de-digivoled back into Gabumon, then galloped back over to Louisa who hugged her Digimon)

"You did great Gabumon" she grinned. Next she turned to Terrimon

"Kirsten has been worried sick about you" she scolded the rookie Digimon. He slowly lowered his ears sadly

"I'm sorry" he replied, "I don't know how I got here actually but I'm sorry for causing Kirsten so much trouble

"We better get home" Louisa turned back to Ritchie

"Erm I need to stay here" Ritchie stuttered "Gennai said he needs to tell me something and to give me some business" he smiled at his girlfriend "Shouldn't take too long"

"Ok" Louisa replied confused "Well I will take Terrimon back to Kirsten then meet you back here ok"

"Ok" Ritchie grinned as they made their separate ways out of the forest. But as Ritchie walked away a dark shadow was following him

"What an happy reunion!" Darren spat out "Now I don't think the proposal will go as well Ritchie expects"

(Darren walked down the corridor following different Digimon rookie, Champion and Ultimate. Finally he stopped by a Digimon and unlocked their cage)

"This one will do perfectly" he smirked "I will make sure Ritchie never gets those perfect 2 words out" he broke out into a cackle that echoed throughout the Digital World

(Louisa carried Terrimon over the pathway of Kirsten's house which was only a few metres away from Louisa's flat which she shared with Ritchie. Kirsten's house was the one she used to share with her parents but when she got engaged to Darren TK, Kari, Ashley and Katie moved out and got a smaller house. Louisa sharply knocked three times on the door and waited for Kirsten to answer. After a couple of minutes Kirsten did so looking harassed)

"Oh hi Lou" she smiled "I was just busy" she trailed off after seeing Terrimon in her cousins arms "Terrimon!" she exclaimed grabbing him off Louisa and cuddling him "Where have you been!" she scolded the Digimon

"I'm sorry Kir.sten" Terrimon choked out "But i.f you wou.dnt gra.b so h.ard I would b.e able t.o tell you"

"Oops sorry" Kirsten let go off Terrimon

"He was in the Digital World" Louisa replied walking into the house Gabumon behind her "He was being cornered by a wild Unimon. Me, Gabumon and Ritchie sorted him out though" she grinned "Say is Darren here" she said warily looking around at any second to hide Gabumon

"No he isn't here" Kirsten replied sadly "I don't know where he is Lou actually" she sobbed, "He is never here and when he is he is always moody and tired. Do you think he could be going off me" she replied

"No of course not Ki" Louisa replied, "How could he anyway" she smiled "Anyway I better go Ritchie is waiting for me and he might have wondered where I have gone" she smiled

"What is he doing anyway?" Kirsten replied drying her tears

"Oh something Gennai has sorted" Louisa said airily "Kim and Ben are busy and I am apparently 3rd in command so I have to be there"

"Oh" Kirsten said a small smile appearing on her face, which Louisa didn't see

"Anyway I better go" Louisa walked towards the door with Gabumon by her side "And don't worry Ki everything will be ok"

(Louisa walked out of the front door her digivice in her hand. Kirsten sighed and walked back into the living room with Terrimon)

"I hope so Terrimon" Kirsten put a sad look on with her Digimon "Because if Darren left I don't think I could cope"

"Momentai Kirsten" Terrimon jumped onto Kirsten's shoulder "Everything will be fine trust me. I mean what could go wrong" he grinned

(Ben and Kim were sat in the kitchen eating some food that Kim had prepared from when she came back from college. Tai was out with TK and Davis and Sora was at some fashion meeting discussing some new fashion designs. Ben cleared up his plate then went to the dishwasher to place his plate and cup into the dishwasher. Kim finished off her last few crumbs then placed her plate and cup into the dishwasher. Kim turned to her brother)

"Ben" she replied a serious look on her face "What happens if we defeat Darren and he disappears. What will we tell Kirsten?"

"I think if that happens then we should tell her the truth" Ben replied "I told Tony, Joseph and Casey about it and the 2 boys think it's a good idea. Casey isn't too convinced through"

"Yeah well that's because she is a girl" Kim replied a playful grin came across her face "Girls are more considerate about other girls feeling boys just jump in feet first"

"What does that mean?" Ben replied slightly annoyed

Kim sighed, "It doesn't matter" she rolled her eyes at her younger brother

(Suddenly the phone rang)

"Ill get that!" Ben and Kim both yelled at the same time. They dashed out of the kitchen and ran down the hall to where the phone was. Ben yanked it out of Kim's hand and answered it

"Hello" he replied. Suddenly his face fell "Oh its for you" he replied giving it to Kim "Its Naomi"

(Kim grinned at Ben then picked the phone up)

"Hello" she replied "Oh hi Naomi. Yeah, mmm, yeah great idea for the media project" she grinned

(Getting bored Ben picked a football up and did a few top ups getting ready for the big match that was to emerge at school in a couple of weeks. Agumon watched his partner getting intrigued. After a couple of minutes Kim put the phone down)

"Just Naomi" she replied "Just wanted to know what we were to do for our media project at college" she grinned and glanced at the ball "Give me that" she laughed at Ben grabbing the ball off him and running down the hallway. Ben glowered at his older sister and chased after her. Kim skipped past Ben then trapped the ball then picked it up

"If there was a girls team at college ill be straight in!" she boasted holding the ball above her head

(Ben ignored her then went straight upstairs to his room to do his homework. Kim flopped on the sofa and started to watch some TV. Biyomon jumped onto the sofa with her partner while Agumon ran upstairs and followed Ben. After a couple of minutes Tai came in with Agumon behind him. TK and Davis came in with him)

"Hi Kim" Tai grinned at his daughter "We want to watch the football well me and Davis do and TK watched the basketball match at the pub so can you go upstairs" he slightly pushed his daughter. Kim scowled and ran upstairs with Biyomon

"Katie's like that" TK laughed, "Even she isn't my daughter she still gives me grief"

"Joe is like that also," Davis laughs, "Although he is worse with Sakuya then he is with me"

"Isn't he still not adjusting to her?" Tai asked. Davis shook his head

"No" he answered

"Kids" TK shook his head laughing then the 3 males started watching the match. Kim was in her bedroom watching a soap opera with Biyomon when Ben came in her room

"Kim" he hissed "I got an email off Peter"

(Kim read the email and gasped

Guys I found a dark spot lurking round near the Dark Ocean. Now I don't know if it is a sign of what happened 6 years ago but who wasn't affected by it I think you should be warned

**Peter **

(Louisa fell through the Digi Port landing with Gabumon near where Primary Village and Gennais house was. Feeling confused she picked herself up and walked over to Gennais house and knocked sharply on the door)

"Hi Louisa" Gennai smiled "What may I do for you"

"Is Ritchie not there?" Louisa said puzzled "I thought he said you was expecting him?"

"None of the DigiDestined has been around to my house today. I haven't seen Ritchie in a couple of weeks actually" Gennai replied

"Ok" Louisa said confused "Well thanks again Gennai" she smiled closing the door behind him. Louisa then sat down on the dusty floor with Gabumon behind her. Just as Louisa was about to get her D terminal out to check if she if she had any messages from Ritchie to explain himself to her, a loud scream echoed throughout the forest behind Primary Village

"Ritchie!" Louisa exclaimed running through Primary Village with Gabumon hot on her heels. When she reached the forest she gasped seeing Ritchie being cornered off by an angry Unimon

"You defeated my wife!" the Unimon exclaimed with an angry glare in his eyes "I wont let you get away with what you did!"

"Gabumon digivole!" Louisa exclaimed glancing over at her boyfriend who was in some pain. He winced as the attack blasted past his head

"Right" Gabumon nodded

GABUMON DIGIVOLE TO GARURUMON

Garurumon charged towards the Unimon and smacked him to the ground giving time for Louisa to run over to Ritchie and hug him

"Are you ok?" she whispered giving him a kiss on the cheek

"I'm fine," he murmured "But I think we should get out of the way!" he exclaimed jumping to his feet and dragging Louisa with him

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon shot his icy attack at the angry Unimon but Unimon dodged the attack. Ignoring Garurumon, Unimon started to power up his attack getting ready to blast the couple that was a few feet away from him

"Horn Blaster!" Unimon sent the circle of power straight at Louisa and Ritchie. Louisa gasped and pushed Ritchie to the ground meaning to get the full brunt of the attack. She couldn't let her boyfriend get any hurt then he already had. Suddenly the attack stopped in midair and a card with the crest of Friendship, which was also pale blue floated in midair. Louisa gasped and picked it up

"The crest of friendship" she murmured. "This must be my card for Gabumon to digivole to Ultimate" she smiled

(Louisa grasped her digivice and slotted the card through the digivice. As she did Garurumon began to glow)

GARURUMON DIGIVOLE TO WEREGARURUMON

(WereGarurumon stood across from Unimon then walked across to the Ultimate Digimon)

"You are going down Unimon!" he growled "Wolf Claw!" the ultimate Digimon swiped his claws across Unimon sending him a few times. Suddenly Unimon slumped down on the ground and began to turn into pieces. When the last piece had gone WereGarurumon de digivoled back to Gabumon and ran over back to Louisa

"You were great Gabumon!" Louisa grinned. Suddenly she turned back to Ritchie who was standing on his feet "What did you want Rich?" she asked

"This" Ritchie produced something out of his pocked. It was a silver ring with a blue jewel in the middle. He got down on one knee and Louisa gasped

"Louisa Ishida would you do me the honour of being my wife" Louisa grinned and nodded

"Yes of course I will" the bearer of friendship gave her fiancée a big kiss on the lips as Gabumon and Cybradramon watched on. Suddenly Cybradramon began to glow

CYBRADRAMON DIGIVOLE TO JUSTIMON

(Ritchie grinned as his Digimon de digivoled back to Cybradramon)

"Come on" Louisa grabbed his hand :I cant wait to tell the others and my parents"

"No me either" Ritchie grinned

(As Louisa and Ritchie ran back to the nearest Digi-Port with their Digimon Darren was watching them from his base on one of his many TV sets. He growled and shut them down as he saw the happy couple)

"I cant believe that!" he growled "But not to worry I have a new plan which will send 2 of the younger Digidestined back to their past which they thought had disappeared!"

Has Darrens plan got anything to do with the warning that Peter sent to Kim and Ben. And when will Louisa and Ritchie tell the others their good news. Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!


	10. The dark ocean callspart 2

LOUISA: Me and Ritchie went to the Digital World and saw Terrimon getting hurt by a Unimon. Garurumon managed to defeat him and I returned him to Kirsten. Later on I returned to the Digital World and saw Ritchie getting hurt by the Unimons husband that we defeated. It was about to hurt us when Garurumon digivoled to Weregarurumon and saved us. Then Ritchie proposed to me and I accepted. I can't wait to become Mrs Nonaka. What will the others think!

**6 years Later **

**Chapter 10: Return to the Dark Ocean (Part 2) **

(Darren slipped down some stairs that were underneath his base in a trapdoor. He ran down the stairs that were going deeper and deeper underground every time he went steeper. Finally he stopped and opened a door. All you could see was water and water everywhere. Darren got out his black digivice and opened a portal. From the portal came a great big sea monster that rose above the waves coming closer and closer to Darren)

"What is it!" the sea monster shouted at Darren. Darren took a few steps back

"Oceandramon!" Darren commanded "You remember 6 years ago when you took the brat of Love, Friendship, Light and the other 1 to the Dark Ocean. Of course only the Light one and the other 1 was only affected" he smirked

"Yes" Oceandramon replied obviously getting bored by this human talking

"Well now I want you to capture the brat of Courage, and the 2 brothers of the other Digidestined that got took" Darren explained "But take them when their sisters are there. I want them to feel their pain" he cackled

"Ok" Oceandramon replied, "How will I do that"

"Leave it all to me" Darren smirked "I have the perfect plan"

(Oceandramon dived back into the water and Darren just stood there on the beach observing the surroundings)

"The others will soon come when they get taken" he thought "Then they will soon walk into a trap and I can take care of them once and for all" he smirked

(Louisa and Ritchie walked arm in arm to Kim and Ben's front door. They had already told Matt that they were getting married at Matt had accepted that. Now it was time for Sora. Louisa rang the doorbell and Kim answered it a pen in one hand and the remote control in the other. She glanced at the pair of them)

"Oh hi Louisa, Ritchie" she said surprised

"Hi Kim" Louisa replied, "Is your mother in?"

"Yeah she is and dad is out he is visiting Dawn in London for the weekend" Kim replied smiling "Ben is upstairs doing his homework"

(Louisa and Ritchie walked into the living room and sat one of the sofas. After a few minutes Sora walked into the living room)

"Louisa" she smiled at her daughter and hugged her" How are you?"

"I'm fine Mum" Louisa smiled

"Would you like a drink of some sort? Tea or Coffee?" Sora asked

"No thanks mum" Louisa replied

"What about you Ritchie?" Sora asked

"I'm ok really" Ritchie tried to explain but Sora still went in the kitchen "Oh ok then can I have a coffee?" Ritchie asked

"I might as well have a tea" Louisa rolled her eyes

(Minutes later Sora returned with a pack of biscuits and a coffee and a tea. Louisa picked it up and drank it)

"The thing is mum" Louisa replied, "Me and Ritchie are engaged" she replied

"What!" Sora replied in shock

"Yeah he proposed to me yesterday" Louisa replied showing her mother the ring. Sora smiled at her daughter and hugged her tightly

"Mum!" Louisa gasped trying to break free

"I cant believe it" Sora smiled "Congratulations" she then hugged Ritchie too

(Meanwhile Kim ran into the living room)

"What's happening?" she asked

"Louisa is getting married" Sora smiled

"Oh well congratulations" Kim smiled at her half sister "When is the wedding?"

"We haven't decided yet" Ritchie replied looking at Louisa

"Oh" Kim said half disappointed

"It should be soon though" Louisa smiled

(As Louisa and Kim chatted they didn't notice a half shadowy figure lurking around the corner)

(Meanwhile over at Josephs house Joseph and Tony were busy doing some homework and revising for their exams that were looming up over the corner. Veemon and Wormon were having a nap on Joseph's bed. Suddenly Tony looked out of the window and gasped)

"Joe!" he said to his friend "It has gone really dark and gloomy outside. Much like the darkness of the dark ocean!" he gasped

"Let me look?" Joseph stood up and walked over to his bedroom window. He poked his head out and gasped, "It looks really dark. But only you, Stuart, Naomi and Katie would know as your parents were affected by it" he commented

"I hope Naomi and Stuart are ok" Tony murmured "After all Naomi was took 6 years ago and hasn't really got over it. If it happens again" he trailed off. Suddenly Tony could feel himself being picked up and dragged through the window by a force. Joseph stood there, not being able to do anything to help

"JOE!" Tony shouted screaming as he felt himself being pulled and pulled across the town. Joseph grabbed Veemon and Wormon who were still asleep and ran downstairs. As he opened the front door and looked outside he could see Tony disappearing further and further into the distance. Joseph ran down the street but Tony started to disappear into thin air. Joseph just stood in the middle of the road holding Veemon and Wormon. He was only stopped from his thoughts by a car beeping in the middle of the road

"Sorry!" Joseph apologised raising his arm. Joseph then got to the other side of his pavement and opened his D Terminal

"_I better contact Casey and the others_" he thought "_I will need their help to save Tony" _

(Meanwhile over at the Kamiyas Sora, Kim, Louisa and Ritchie were talking about the wedding and what would happen at it. Suddenly Kim looked out of the window and gasped)

"BEN!" she screamed jumping off the sofa and racing outside "Isn't Stuart with him too" she gasped seeing Ben's best friend also dangling in mid air

"It looks like the dark ocean!" Ritchie replied, "Do you think it has come back again?" he glanced at Louisa

"I hope not" Louisa murmured "Wait Kim!" she shouted at her half sister who had dashed down the road nearly getting ht by a car

"Watch out Kim!" Sora rolled her eyes at her daughter "I have lost my son I don't need my daughter getting killed too"

"I need to go and save him!" Kim panted tears falling down her face "But why has Ben been chosen like me 6 years ago" she cried

"I don't know?" Louisa replied comforting Kim as Ben and Stuart disappeared into the distance. Agumon and Wormon looked up at their partners "But we need to save them, shall I contact the others?" she asked Kim

"Ok" Kim muttered looking up at the sky "But tell them to come as quick as they can"

(Suddenly Joseph, Casey and Kerry came running up the street with Veemon, Viximon and Bokomon being carried in their arms)

"Sam and Rob couldn't come" Casey replied to Kim "Didn't you get our message?"

"What message?" Kim asked confused

"About" Joseph trailed off then spotted Ben and Stuart were missing "Where is Ben and Stuart?" he replied

"Been took to the Dark Ocean!" Kim rolled her eyes at the younger boy

Joseph gasped "That where Tony has been taken too" he murmured

"I'm going!" Casey said forcefully running past Sora, Louisa and Ritchie to load the Digi-Port open

"Me too!" Kerry said to everyone's surprise with Bokomon and Viximon following her

"Well im going!" Kim announced, "I can't let my little brother down" she gave a small smile

"And me too" Louisa and Joseph said together. Naomi then came running up the street

"I'm gonna give that evil jerk of a Digimon a piece of my mind!" she exploded to Kim and Joseph "Nobody kidnaps my little brothers and gets away with it!"

(Naomi, Joseph, Kim and Louisa walked back into the living room where Casey, Kerry, Viximon and Bokomon had already gone through)

"You better do it" Kim replied to her friend "You are the only one apart from Katie who knows where it is"

(Naomi nodded and started to form a dark portal with her digivice. Sora stood watching then turned to contact Yolei and Ken)

"_We need all the help we can get," _she thought as Naomi finished opening the portal

"Done?" Joseph said to Naomi who nodded

"Yeah" she smiled

(All the digidestined held their digivices to the screen as the portal sucked them into the computer. As Sora came back she saw that they had already gone)

"At least Yolei and Ken will come as quick as they can" she thought "That gives us more time if the others get into trouble" she glanced down at the floor

THE DARK OCEAN 

(Ben, Tony and Stuart were stood on a beach looking at the sea. It was the same beach that Darren had visited not long ago)

"Its cold" Stuart murmured looking at his best friend and brother "And I miss Wormon!"

"I miss Agumon too" Ben replied "But I am sure the others will rescue us soon enough" he smiled

"Think Again!" a voice boomed as Oceandramon dived onto the beach. The 3 boys dived out of the way just in time

"What do you want with us!" Ben exclaimed. The bearer of courage glared at the Digimon

"Its not what I want with you little boy its more what I want with these two!" Oceandramon glared at Tony and Stuart "You only got in the way!" he smirked

"Well let me go then!" Ben exclaimed "I don't need anything now just send me home!" he cried

"No do you think I am that stupid!" the Digimon bellowed "If I send you home you will go talking to your older sister who will get her 2 friends then save these two. No you have to stay here!" Oceandramon smirked

(Oceandramon was about to power up his attack when suddenly)

"Ben!" Ben looked to see Casey and Kim running towards them with Agumon. Kerry ran up to Tony and gave him a hug much to his surprise. Naomi grabbed Stuart too and gave him a hug

"Ready Agumon!" Ben glanced at his Digimon who nodded

"Digivole!" they all shouted

AGUMON DIGIVOLE TO GREYMON

BIYOMON DIGIVOLE TO BIRDRAMON

GABUMON DIGIVOLE TO GARURUMON

GARURUMON DIGIVOLE TO WEREGARURUMON

VEEMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLE TO: FLAMEDRAMON: THE FIRE OF COURAGE

WORMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLE TO: PUTTIMON THE HEART OF KINDNESS

VIXIMON DIGIVOLE TO RENAMON

RENAMON DIGIVOLE TO KYUBIMON

(The Digimon raced towards Oceandramon but he just smacked them down with his tails. The only Digimon left standing were Greymon and WereGarurumon)

"Nova Blast!" Greymon sent his attack towards Oceandramon and just slightly burnt him. Suddenly Tony gasped as his card with the crest of Kindness came floating up of the water. Bokomon also began to glow. Tony swiped his card through his digivice and Wormon began to glow.

"What's going on?" Kerry whispered

WORMON DIGIVOLE TO STINGMON

BOKOMON DIGIVOLE TO SEASARMON

(The 2 Digimon charged forward towards Oceandramon)

"Spiking strike!" Stingmon threw his sword in Oceandramon who began to moan and wince in pain

"Nova Blast!" Greymon sent his attack towards Oceandramon also

"Seasar Swipe!" Seasarmon swiped his claws across Oceandramon. He began to moan in pain as he began to fall away

"Wolf Claw!" Weregarurumon swiped his claws across Oceandramon who began to disengaged into date. Cursing his last words he disappeared. Greymon, WereGarumon, Stingmon and Seasarmon de digivoled back to Agumon, Gabumon, Wormon and Bokomon. Naomi then grabbed Stuart and gave him a tight hug; Kim gave the same to Ben amidst his complaining. Kerry then held Bokomon and walked over to Tony

"Hi" she said smiling

"Hi" Tony replied, "Thanks for saving me by the way"

"Its nothing" Kerry smiled sheepishly pulling her long blonde hair "By the way I didn't mean to hug you that tightly it just well I was worried about you" she smiled

"It doesn't matter" Tony grinned, "I'm just glad im safe"

(Suddenly Sora, Yolei and Ken came dashing in and hugging their children)

"Ben!" Sora exclaimed, "You are safe!"

"Yeah mum!" Ben replied

"You kids better get home soon" Ken replied, "You don't want to be stuck in the Dark Ocean

"No" Naomi replied still smiling

"Oh by the way" Ritchie grinned "Louisa and I are engaged"

"We will explain more when we get home "Louisa laughed

(The Digidestined made their way back home. But Darren was watching their every move through his TV sets)

What move will Darren do next to ensure the capture of the Digidestined? Find out next time on Digimon- Digital Monsters


	11. Trip to london

TONY: I was revising for my exams with Joseph when suddenly something took me out of the window and took me to the Dark Ocean! Ben and Stuart were took too but luckily Kim and the rest of the group came and saved us from Oceandramon

**6 years Later! **

**Chapter 11: Trip to London **

(Tai suddenly woke up in the night. It was late Sunday morning and he wondered where he was. Then he remembered)

"I'm in London," he muttered sleepily putting on his dressing gown and slippers. He then crossed over to the living area/kitchen and sat down on the sofa. Dawns flat was in the middle of London and Tai looked out of the window to see Big Ben and the rest of the tourist attractions glint in the door. Tai then blinked in surprise

"Huh!" he said surprised blinking a few time to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He could see a bright light on the face of Big Ben.

"_What could that be?" _Tai thought confused "_Big Ben should be dark at this time of night not have a big light on its side"_

(He then shook himself)

"Ill tell Dawn and Isabella in the morning" he said out loud "They might be able to explain things to me

(Over in Japan it was Sunday morning and over at the Kamiya household Kim, Sora and Ben were eating breakfast)

"What are you doing today?" Sora asked her two children. Kim shrugged

"I'm not sure" she replied "Naomi said she was going out for the day with her family. So there is only Katie left and she might be spending the day with Ashley"

"What about you Ben?" Sora asked her son

"Might ring up Joseph" Ben gulped through a piece of toast "He said he might have some ideas that Peter sent him last night"

(Sora nodded. Suddenly Kim's D terminal went off)

"Can't you leave that thing for one minute!" Ben exclaimed

"No!" Kim shouted at her younger brother then dashed off. Ben shrugged then continued to eat his toast. Kim then returned a few minutes later

"Its dad" she replied

"What does he want?" Sora asked concerned

"He says a Digimon is attacking London!" Kim exclaimed "But what can we do?"

"Who sent it?" Sora asked

"Dawn" Kim replied "She is the only 1 who has my number, being my half sister. Isabella doesn't have my number and dad well" she shrugged "You know" she replied

"But what can we do!" Ben exclaimed, "We are in Japan, Dad is in London that is miles away. And we can't open a Digi-Port!"

"Actually" Kim said thoughtfully "Naomi showed me how to open one" she grinned, "I have to call the others though"

"Me too!" Ben nodded "I think they will like to help

(The 2 siblings dashed off to their rooms to call their respected friends leaving Sora shaking her head and cleaning up the breakfast that both of them had left behind in their rush)

(Darren swirled around in his chair spinning himself around and around. He then looked downwards to see a tall dark haired woman staring down at him)

"Sakuya!" he gasped dropping down and staring at the woman "What are you doing here!"

"Seeing what you were doing," she replied crisply staring at Darren who looked at her "And I see you aren't doing a very good job" she glared

"Don't be mad with me," he pleaded, "I will tell Kirsten I promise. But I see you haven't told YOUR boyfriend!"

"Davis is so stupid he will believe anything," she grinned "Anyway I see you have sent the brats to London"

"Yes" Darren grinned "I thought that if I sent them out of the country then maybe they would lose their concentration and they would lose for once"

"For once in your life I hope you are right Darren" Sakuya sighed "Because if you aren't I wont be very impressed!" she crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently

"I will be" Darren growled under his breath "And I will show you a thing or two!"

"What was that Darren!"? Sakuya exclaimed

"Nothing" Darren muttered under his breath "Nothing at all."

(Casey, Kerry, Sam, Rob, Ben, Joseph and Kim were sat on Ben's bed waiting for Kim to load the Digi-Port up)

"I can't believe Katie!" Kim muttered "She had the choice of coming with us to London or shopping with her boyfriend. And she chooses Ash!"

"She must have a reason Kim?" Casey replied from her position on the bed where she was between Kerry and Ben with Viximon on her head

"Yeah" Kerry glared at her sister "And she picked the wrong one

(Before Kerry and Casey could get into staring match 1000 Kim gave a cheer)

"I have opened it!" she grinned

"About time!" Ben muttered

(The rest of the Digidestined got out their digivices and changed it so they could get to London)

"Digiport Open!" they exclaimed

(All the Digidestined got sucked into the digiport)

(Meanwhile in London Dawn, Tai and Isabella were trying to fend off a monster that none of them could recognize. Wargrowlmon, Greymon and Togemon were trying to battle it)

"Who is this Digimon!" Isabella exclaimed

"I don't know!" Dawn muttered glancing at the Digimon "But whoever it is it is very hard to beat"

(Suddenly Wargrowlmon fell to the ground and de digivoled to Gulimon. Dawn let out a cry and ran over to her fallen Digimon)

"Gulimon!" she cried, "Are you ok"

"I.. have been fine" Gulimon said weakly

"This is bad!" Isabella cried, "We only have 2 champion Digimon and we are fending off a giant snake!"

(Tai looked around and saw that Greymon fell to the ground and that the snake Digimon was towering over him. Dawn then ran over)

"Dawn don't!" Tai exclaimed trying to catch her but she was too quick for him. Suddenly Tais crest began to glow

GREYMON DIGIVOLE TO METALGREYMON

(MetalGreymon slowly began to get up and face the giant snake. Suddenly Tai heard a shout)

"Dad!" looking behind him Tai saw Kim and Ben running towards him with Kerry, Casey, Rob, Sam and Joseph behind them

"Kim!" Tai said surprised "Ben! what are you doing here!"

"Who is that?" Ben asked almost in a whisper

"I know what that is," Casey said in a grimace "Its Sandiramon an ultimate Digimon"

"But we don't have any of the Ultimate here!" Kim exclaimed, "Ashley and Katie are out and Louisa is busy with wedding plans, Tony is out with his family"

"Well we will just our best" Kerry replied

"Digivole!" the group ordered

AGUMON DIGIVOLE TO GREYMON

BIYOMON DIGIVOLE TO BIRDRAMON

VEEMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLE TO FLAMEDRAMON: THE FIRE OF COURAGE

VIXIMON DIGIVOLE TO RENAMON

RENAMON DIGIVOLE TO KYUBIMON

NEEMON DIGIVOLE TO DOGMON

IMPMON DIGIVOLE TO FANGMON

BOKOMON DIGIVOLE TO SEASURAMON

(All the Digimon charged towards Sandiramon)

"Nova Blast!" Greymon shot out a blast of fire towards Sandiramon. The snake Digimon however just shook it off

"Metour Wing!" Birdramon joined Greymon and also shot out a blast of fire from her wings. It slightly singed Sandiramon

"Yeah!" Kim cheered standing between Ben and Casey

"Fox Tail Inferno!" Kuybimon shot out pellets from her many tails. Sandiramon dodged them however and sent out his own attack. Kyubimon got hit from the blast and de digivoled back to Viximon. She lay there not moving

"Viximon!" Casey cried. She ran over to her fallen Digimon and picked it up "Are you ok?"

"Case watch out!" Ben exclaimed noticing that Sandiramon was about to launch its attack straight at Casey

(Casey looked at Sandiramon with fear in her eyes. The blast soon came nearer and nearer to her. Ben then dived between the attack and knocked Casey away. Dust soon covered the pair)

"Ben!" Tai and Kim both yelled concerned for their son and brother. Seasuramon, Dogmon, Fangmon and Flamedramon continued battling Sandiramon as Kim and Tai ran over to Ben and Casey

"I'm fine" Ben said weakly "I had to save Casey though otherwise she would have been toast"

"That was really stupid of you though," Kim replied giving her younger brother a glare "What would have happened if you had been killed!" she cried

"But I'm not now" Ben said, "Do you care for me or something!"

"Yes!" Kim yelled, "I do"

(Suddenly 2 cards came out of the dust, one that was orange and had the crest of courage on it and one that was pink and had the crest of love on. They both floated down and hovered in front of Kim and Ben)

"Our digivoultion cards" Kim whispered

"They must have appeared because Ben showed his courage in saving Ben and Kim her love for her brother" Tai commented standing with MetalGreymon

"Yes" Ben nodded "We must have"

"Well what are you waiting for!" Joseph shouted at the two siblings as Fangmon and Dogmon each respectfully de digivoled back to Impmon and Neemon "We are only 2 Digimon left and I don't think we can hold on much longer"

(Kim and Ben both nodded and swiped their cards through their Red and Purple digivices)

"Digi Modify. Digivoultion Activate!" they yelled

GREYMON DIGIVOLE TO METALGREYMON

BIRDRAMON DIGIVOLE TO GARUDAMON

(The 2 Ultimate Digimon growled and prepared to attack Sandiramon)

"Giga Blaster!" MetalGreymon shot 2 missiles at Sandiramon who got hit full on

"Needle Spray!"Togemon shot her needles at Sandiramon who got a small hit of the attack

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon shot the fire at Sandiramon who got the brunt of the attack. He began to moan in pain

"Finish it off Garudamon" Kim yelled at her Digimon

"Wing Blade!" Garudamon fired a fiery bird at Sandiramon who got hit by the full attack. When the dust cleared the Digidestined saw him lying motionless

"Do you think we did it" Casey whispered

"I'm not sure," Ben muttered looking at Sandrimon. Suddenly Sandrimon jumped up and roared

"Does that answer your question!" Joseph yelled at the younger boy. Suddenly Tais MetalGreymon charged forward

"Giga Blaster!" MetalGreymon opened out his chest plates and fired two missiles at Sandiramon. Unable to cope any more with the attacks Sandrimon began to go apart in pieces. The Digidestined watch as the snake Digimon last particle began to float in the air. The Digidestined cheered as Agumon, Biyomon, Veemon, Agumon and Palmon ran towards their partners

"Uh oh" Ben muttered as he spotted some angry tourists glaring at them

"We better go home and fast!" Casey exclaimed

"Do you think I could come back with you?" Dawn asked her father

"Of course you can" Tai smiled at his daughter

(All the Digidestined minus Isabella and Palmon made their way back to Japan. But in the Digital World Sakuya wasn't happy)

"Those brats defeated Sandrimon!" she exclaimed slamming her fist on the desk "I must stop in the Digital World to capture them myself"

"But Sakuya!" Darren muttered "What about Davis?"

"Davis just thinks I have gone on a holiday" Sakuya grinned an evil grin "So I can stay as long as I want and no one will be any of the wiser" she smirked "Now to deal with them!"

What is Sakuyas plan and will the Digidestined be able to foil her. Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters


	12. Biomerge Activate!

_Ben: We received a message from Dawn, Isabella and Dad that a Digimon was attacking us in the Real World. We came to help but none of the Digimon could digivole to ultimate. Suddenly me and Kim received our cards, our Digimon digivoled to Ultimate and defeated the Digimon! _

**6 Years Later! **

**Chapter 12: Biomerge Activate! **

**REAL WORLD **

(Dawn, Kim and Ben were sitting down to a bit of lunch at Kim and Bens house. Dawn was stopping for a few days in Japan because she wanted to take a break from her novel writing. Suddenly Bens D terminal began to bleep)

"Cant you switch that thing off while we are having a meal" Kim glared at her younger brother "It is very rude!"

"Sorry" Ben apologised "But an Digimon might be attacking the Digital World and it might be one of the others messaging me"

(Ben slipped out of the room to read his message with Agumon slowly behind. Kim sighed and slowly took a sip of her soda)

"What is up with this new evil anyway?" Dawn asked keenly sitting up in her chair and leaning back "You never really explained to me, you or Ben"

"Its Darren, Kirsten's fiancée" Kim explained "He wants to take control of the Digital World and take control of every Digimon that is in there. That way no humans can come in, well that's an oxymoron because we are the only ones who can get to the Digital World anyway" she replied with a slight laugh. Dawn gasped with shock

"Kirsten, you mean our Kirsten" she replied with an intake of breath

"Yeah" Kim replied rolling her eyes "How many other Kirsten's do you know. I don't know how Darren tagged onto her though, if he knew she was a Digidestined before he met her or if he had no idea then when he turned evil knew about it then" she sighed

(Dawn was about to reply when Ben walked back into the kitchen his D Terminal balanced underneath his arm, Agumon following him)

"Kim!" he said looking at his older sister "Can I go to the Digital World after lunch, the others are there already and that was Casey messaging me by the way" he replied

"But you haven't finished your lunch yet" Kim replied crossly "Can it not wait"

"No" Ben said annoyed "Casey said that there is a sort of evil glint in the air. She seems to think that there is a Digimon going to attack"

"Can I go too?" Dawn asked "I know that you are really busy and Ben needs someone to keep an eye on him. Its ages since I have been to the Digital World as well" she smiled

"Oh ok then" Kim sighed her eyes darting between Dawn and Ben "But be careful Ben I know what trouble you and Casey can get up too!" she exclaimed

"Don't worry I wont" Ben grinned "Come on Agumon!" the brown haired boy dashed out of the room before remembering to pick up his red digivice which was on the kitchen cabinet. Dawn grinned at Kim before following Ben with Gulimon slowly behind his partner. Kim muttered something underneath her breath before slowly finishing her sandwich. Ben and Dawns sandwiches left half eaten on their plates.

(Meanwhile in the Digital World Darren was watching Casey, Joseph, Tony, Stuart, Sam, Robert and Kerry strolling in the forest of the Digital World. Suddenly Sakuya came up to him, then tapped him on the shoulder)

"Sakuya!" he exclaimed "You nearly gave me a fright!" he said crossly at the female standing in front of him "Anyway what were you doing this morning!"

"Sorting out a plan for the Digi-brats" she grinned, "I see the meddling one has returned today" she gave an evil grin to Joseph on the TV screen "So what I have done is I have decided to send out a Digimon sometime this afternoon. That will be our new plan, that there wont be random Digimon being sent out to attack but they will have appointments" she gave a smirk

"Sounds good" Darren said absent minded watching Ben and Dawn with their Digimon on another communicator. Sakuya gave him a slap over his left ear

"Was you listening to any word that I was saying!" she yelled to the black haired male

"Yes" Darren rolled his eyes "You was saying that you have contacted a Digimon that will attack the group at a chosen time. That way there will be no random attacks" this time it was his turn to give Sakuya a smirk

"Very well" Sakuya replied. Suddenly she saw Ben and Dawn enter the forest and her smile grew bigger

"Looks like it is time for our little group to get even bigger" she replied

(Darren just shook his head as Sakuya pushed past him and logged on the computer looking for the Digimon she had messaged)

"There he is!" she exclaimed pointing to the screen "He will be perfect!"

(Sakuya pressed a button and a voice mail speaker came up on the screen. Sakuya picked up the microphone and began to speak a message into it. Darren sighed and continued watching the Digidestined on his wide screen TV)

(Meanwhile with the Digidestined they were waiting for Ben to emerge from the forest)

"I hope he is ok" Casey said worried tapping her foot "I sent that message half an hour ago!" she exclaimed

"Case he will be" Tony replied "You know Ben he gets lost at every given minute. Anyway I thought you said he was eating his lunch"

(Casey was about to give the older blue haired boy a glare when suddenly Joseph noticed two figures walking in the distance)

"I think I see them!" he exclaimed pointing in the distance. After 15 minutes had emerged Ben and Dawn came up to the group

"Hey guys!" Ben grinned as he walked up to Casey "Sorry we are late we got a bit lost"

"We?" Joseph asked puzzled

(Ben nodded and pointed as Dawn came walking up to them with Gulimon)

"Dawn decided to join us today" Ben smiled "She is stopping for a few days so she decided to help, seem Kim is busy

(Casey gave the older girl a grin, as did Sam. But Kerry gave her a glare but Robert was looking at her as if she was an angel. Sam gave Rob a sharp dig in the ribs)

"Hey!" he exclaimed glaring at his brother

"So" Ben continued, "Why did you message me?" he glanced at the group

"See that black cloud over there" Joseph replied

"Yeah" Ben looked puzzled "It looks like just any normal black cloud to me"

"But it isn't" Casey said earnestly "You see Gennai told us that whenever that appears a Digimon is going to strike!"

"Dif he tell you this morning?" Ben asked. Tony nodded

"Yeah" he smiled "He said to tell the others as soon as possible"

"That makes sense" Dawn muttered holding Gulimon "He would want something simple and safe so that we wouldn't notice it and then suddenly strike us when we wasn't on guard"

(Casey nodded at the older girls comments. Suddenly the ground began to shake)

"W-whats this!" Stuart stuttered holding Wormon

"I don't know!" Ben exclaimed holding tightly onto Agumon.

(Suddenly a Digimon popped out of the ground and the Digidestined began to gasp)

"You ready guys!" Joseph announced "Digivole!"

AGUMON DIGIVOLE TO GREYMON

GREYMON DIGIVOLE TO METALGREYMON

VEEMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLE TO FLAMEDRAMON

WORMON DIGIVOLE TO STINGMON

WORMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLE TO PUTTIMON: THE HEART OF KINDNESS

RENAMON DIGIVOLE TO KUYBIMON

IMPMON DIGIVOLE TO FANGMON

NEEMON DIGIVOLE TO DOGMON

BOKOMON DIGIVOLE TO SEASARMON

(The Digimon ran forward towards the Digimon. Gulimon just stood there watching the battle)

"Why aren't you digivoling Gulimon?" Dawn asked her rookie Digimon

"I used too much energy yesterday during the battle." Gulimon said sadly

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon sent his attack out at Warmonzaemon but it didn't even make a scratch on it

"It didn't even make a scratch on him!" Joseph exclaimed

"That's because he is a mega Digimon!" Casey exclaimed

" A mega Digimon!" Ben and Stuart gasped

"Yeah" Casey replied. Suddenly Kuybimon and Puttimon fell back and de digivoled back to Viximon and Wormon

"Viximon/ Wormon!" Casey and Stuart exclaimed racing over to their fallen partners and picking them up "Are you both ok?" they both asked

"This is bad!" Kerry cried watching Seasarmon battling the Digimon "We don't have a mega Digimon in our squad and we are expected to battle this thing!"

"We have to try" Casey replied annoyed sitting on the floor with Viximon "We can't just sit back and watch everything go on"

"Casey is right" Ben replied keeping his eyes on the battle "Don't think everything is against you all the time"

Tony nodded also "Don't be so negative all the time!" he glared at his time "If you wasn't so negative then maybe we might get things done in school and the Digital World!"

(Kerry was about to shoot back when suddenly there was an explosion and a crest came floating out of the earth. It was scarlet just like her crest and has a cross in the middle)

"That's new" Ben muttered, "I didn't know about any new crests"

"It must be the crest of Negativity" Casey smiled at her older sister "Because Tony stopped you being negative it gave you your crest"

(Kerry nodded and slipped her crest into her tag that the 4 of them received that morning. Picking up her digivice she yelled)

"Digivole!"

SEASARMON DIGIVOLE TO CERBERUMON

(Kerry blinked back the light as she saw her new Ultimate digimon)

"Who- who are you" she stuttered

"I am Cerberumon" the Ultimate Digimon smiled. Ben then also noticed that a new Digimon had also joined the battlefield

"Who are you?" he asked the Digimon

"I am Gallantmon an mega Digimon!" 2 voices spoke at once. Tony noticed the voices and nudged Ben

"Isn't that Dawn and Gulimons voices" he whispered to Ben. Ben pricked up his ears and nodded

"We Biomerged!" Gallantmon boomed out "We merged together to form a Mega Digimon that would defeat this jerk"

"Well give it all you got!" Ben yelled over the noise of the battle

"Giga Blaster!"

"Shield of the just!"

"Flame Rocket!"

"Spiking Strike!"

"Snipe steel!"

"Ultra Bite!"

"Emerald Blaze!"

(All of the attacks hit Warmonzaemon and he slowly began to disappear. The children and Dawn watched as their digimon began to de digivole. Dawn picked up Gigamon and walked back to the others)

"You did great Dawn!" Ben grinned at his older half sister

"Thanks" Dawn gave a half smile. Kerry then walked back to the others with Bokomon in her arms

"So do you think me, Sam and Rob will have a crest to find?" Casey asked Ben. Ben sighed and looked at Casey

"I'm not sure Case" he replied "You might do but you might get a card, we will just have to wait and see"

"Goody!" Rob said sarcastically. Sam gave him a poke in the ribs.

"Come on" Dawn replied "If we hang about any further Darren might send out another Digimon to attack" she laughed

"Yeah" Joseph nodded "We need to get home as well"

(The Digidestined made their way back to the DigiPort. But Sakuya wasn't happy)

"I can't believe they defeated an mega Digimon!" she roared. She then glanced at Darren

"Darren you are going to Louisa and Ritchie's wedding" she replied

"Yeah" Darren nodded

"Good" Sakuya grinned "I want you to send a Digimon out at the wedding!"

"What!" Darren replied, "I cant do that!"

"You can and you will" Sakuya smirked "Unless you want our master to be unhappy with you!"

Who is Darren and Sakuyas master and will Darren ruin the wedding? Find out next time on Digimon?.Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!


	13. The wedding!

DAWN: I came to the Digital World with Ben and suddenly we got attacked! I received my card and digivolved to Gallontomon, me and Gulimon merged! Kerry also received her crest and with the help of the others we soon defeated the mega Digimon

6 Years Later 

**Chapter 13: The wedding! **

(2 months had passed since the last attack in the Digital World, which the children found surprising. Now today was the morning of Louisa and Ritchie's wedding, Louisa woke up feeling nervous but also excited)

"_I'm getting married today," _she thought sitting up in bed _"But what if things go wrong" _

"Nothing will go wrong Louisa" Gabumon replied sitting up on her bed "And if it does I will be there to protect you"

"Thanks Gabumon" Louisa gave her Digimon a faint smile. Suddenly there was a knocking on the door and Louisa froze

"Louisa!" Matt voice came thundering through the bedroom door "If you don't get up this minute you will be running late on time. And I am not taking you to the church!"

Louisa groaned "Coming dad!" she shouted as she jumped out of her bed and raced towards her bedroom door. "When is Mum coming?" she asked as she jumped into the bathroom

"Soon" Matt gave a small smile "It will be nice to see the all family together wont it"

"Yeah sure" Louisa murmured as she closed the door

(Meanwhile over at the Kamiyas Kim was running around her house because she couldn't find her hair ribbon. Louisa had arranged for Kim and Nicole to meet her and Dawn at the church. Ritchie was going to meet Louis at a small hotel in Japan who had flew over yesterday and was still suffering from jet lag)

"Mum!" Kim yelled over the noise of Ben asleep in her bedroom. Suddenly she pulled the covers away from her younger brother and he fell out of bed

"What.." he mumbled opening his eyes and shielding them from the light

"You be the one in a mood in a minute" Kim said crossly "Isn't Casey coming in half an hour"

"Oh yeah!" Ben exclaimed jumping out of bed and racing for the shower. Kim gave a small smirk on her face, Biyomon jumped onto her partners shoulder

"Wasn't you looking for your mum?" she asked

"Oh yeah" Kim replied laughing. She ran into the next room

"Mum!" she yelled but was surprised to see her father there looking through and old photo album, Agumon by his side

"Dad?" Kim said confused as she walked over to the bearer of courage who looked saddened "Where is Mum she was supposed to help me with my hair ribbon"

"Gone there!" Tai exclaimed crossly as he jabbed his finger at one of the pictures. It showed Sora at the Teenage Wolves concert when they were 13 years old giving Matt the cookies

"Isn't that mum?" Kim asked moving closer to her father "Is that Matt?" she asked

"To answer your question Kim she has gone to play happy families with hr daughter!" Tai exclaimed knocking the album out of his hands "And not helping our family who seem to be in some kind of state themselves!"

"Dad you have to stop being like this!" Kim exclaimed "Its just for one day and I am sure that mum wouldn't want to do it if it wasn't her daughter. She cares for both me and Lou exactly and after today all this will have finished

(Tai gave his daughter a small smile)

"Now what was that about an hair ribbon" he laughed

"Ill give it mum to do at the church" Kim grinned as she walked out of the room "Just get dressed and Ill meet you downstairs in 5 minutes

(Tai gave his daughter a smile as she walked out of the room)

(Meanwhile back over at the Ishidas Sora was busy helping Dawn to do Louisa's hair who had gone for 2 plaits at the side with her blonde hair pulled up in a French plait. Matt soon walked into the room)

"Don't you look pretty?" he said giving his daughter a kiss on the cheek

"Dad!" Louisa said annoyed "I'm trying to keep still Dawn is doing my hair for me"

"You have to go through pain to be pretty" Dawn winked as she pulled it even tighter

"That hurt!" Louisa complained "That was an accident right" she paused

"No!" Dawn grinned, "It has to be that tight otherwise it wont stay up"

(Louisa groaned)

"Say Dawn I didn't know you did hair fashion?" Sora asked

"I didn't" Dawn grinned "But I got taught it by some girls I knew down in London. I only know the basics though"

(Sora nodded. Matt then sat down beside his ex wife)

"Isn't this nice" he murmured "All us 3 back together as a family"

"It will be the last time" Sora muttered back "After Louisa gets married I want nothing more to do with you"

"What!" Matt yelled a little too loud. Louisa and Dawn turned their heads

"What's wrong Dad?" Louisa asked

"Nothing" he muttered

"I don't like hurting Tai or Kim" Sora continued "Kim won't be too happy when she has found out I have gone"

"It isn't up to them" Matt replied "Its up to you. Its what you want"

"I'm sorry Matt" Sora replied "But it is what I want!" she exclaimed

(Darren was slumped on the sofa at his house while Kirsten was getting ready for the wedding. He rolled over and his stomach was getting worse and worse. Kirsten entered with Terrimon in her arms sat very still)

"Darren are you ok?" she asked concerned placing Terrimon on the floor

"Yeah I am fine" he muttered "Just a slight stomach ache that's all. If I take some tablets I should be fine"

"Are we going now?" Kirsten asked, "Because it starts at 12 and we don't want to be late"

"Yeah sure" Darren murmured, "I just go and get my coat"

(Darren went into the next room to collect his coat. Suddenly he spotted Sakuya grinning at him from the next room)

"Sakuya!" Darren exclaimed, "What are you doing here, if Kirsten comes in she is only in the next room!"

"Just making sure you are going to do your job" Sakuya smirked "I see the boss has give you some warning signals" she grinned looking at Darren's stomach, which was bloated

"I am going to do it and you can tell "him!" that" Darren exclaimed walking back into the living area

"Are you ok Darren?" Kirsten asked confused "Who were you speaking to then?"

"Oh just myself" Darren laughed, "Yeah I know I go crazy sometimes ha ha," Darren laughed

(Kirsten looked at her fiancée as they both walked out of the flat)

(It was now time for the wedding and all the Digidestined and their families were all dressed up and very excited. Ritchie and Louis were sat at the front of the church and Ritchie was worrying)

"What happens if she doesn't come!" Ritchie said panicking slightly. Louis placed an hand on his friend shoulder

"She will come" he replied "Beside Dawn will be with her and if she doesn't come I will ring her in 10 minutes and drag her here" he laughed

(Ritchie started to laugh too. Suddenly Sora ran down the side of the church and paused just in front of Ritchie and Louis pew)

"They are here" she replied

(Ritchie gave a grin of relief. Sora slipped into the pew just behind Ritchie and Louis and the wedding march began to play. First down were Ben holding the rings, he then gave the cushion to Louis. Next came Kim and Nicole, Kim grinning broadly, Dawn came down next holding a bouquet of flowers. Finally Louisa came walking down the aisle with Matt, who was going to give her away)

"She looks beautiful," Casey whispered. Rob gave a cough then started choking

"That's your own fault Rob!" Joseph grinned. Tony started laughing too then suddenly stopped as Naomi and Isabella gave both boys a glare

(Louisa then stood next to Ritchie with Dawn and Louis stood either side of them with Kim and Nicole just behind them and Ben stood next to his older sister)

"Friends, Family" the priest replied, "We are gathered here today to witness the coming together of Louisa and Richard. If there is any one in this room who does not agree that these two should come together in the holy sacrament of marriage should speak now or forever hold their peace"

(There was a silence around the room as no one raised their hands. After a few seconds the priest continued)

"Now Richard repeat after me I Richard Nonaka

"I Richard Nonaka" repeated Ritchie

"Take thee Louisa Ishida," said the priest

"Take thee Louisa Ishida," repeated Ritchie

"To be my wife"

"To be my wife," Ritchie repeated

"In sickness and health"

"In sickness and health"

"To love and to cherish"

"To love and to cherish"

"To this day forward"

"To this day forward"

"Until death do us part"

"Until death do us part"

"Now Louisa repeat after me I Louisa Ishida"

"I Louisa Ishida" says Louisa

"Take thee Richard Nonaka"

"Take thee Richard Nonaka," says Louisa

"To be my husband"

"To be my husband"

"In sickness and health"

"In sickness and health"

"To love and to cherish"

"To love and to cherish"

"To this day forward"

"To this day forward"

"Until death do us part"

"Until death do us part"

(Louisa smiles at Ritchie who smiles back)

"Who has the rings?" the priest asks

"I do" Louis nods giving them to the vicar who gives them to Ritchie who slips one on Louisa's finger and the other one on his

"Today in this holy church Louisa and Richard have given their blessings towards each other. I now proclaim you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" the vicar nods towards Ritchie

(Ritchie gives Louisa a kiss and the whole church cheers)

(At the reception all the Digidestined are sitting on different tables. Sora, Matt, Louisa, Ritchie, Dawn and Louis were on the top table. Isabella comes up towards Louisa)

"Congratulations Lou" she smiles at the bearer of friendship

"Thanks Bella" Louisa grins, "It feels pretty strange but it feels pretty good"

"So when are you 2 going to tie the now" Kim grins holding Biyomon in her arms and nodding towards Dawn and Louis

"Oh not for a long time yet" Louis laughs "We have only started dating"

"Yeah" Dawn nods "It's a long time towards the future"

(Meanwhile on another table by themselves Casey, Kerry, Ben, Stuart, Joseph, Tony, Sam and Rob were talking)

"I wonder what it will be like to get married" Casey muses

"You wont be getting married yet for a long while" Kerry jokes

"Oh really" Casey narrows her eyes at her older sister "Can you predict the future or something like that"

(Before Kerry and Casey can get into Staring match 3030 Ben picks up his drink and stares at Darren)

"Darren is acting really weird" he murmurs, "He looks like he is going to be sick"

"Why are you so concerned about him" Rob mutters "He is the evil remember, he might be faking it then we can go over there and then attacks us!" he exclaims

(Ben and Casey ignore him and walk over to the black haired boy who keeps holding his stomach)

"Darren?" Ben asks looking at his half cousins fiancée "Are you ok?"

"No I'm not" Darren growls standing up "And it is all down to you brats!" he stands up but then starts to sway about. Ben and Casey jumps out of the way and Casey clutches onto Ben)

"What's happening!" Nicole exclaims to Peter and Cameron

"I have no idea!" Peter mutters

(Suddenly Darren falls over and a dark spirit comes out of his body, Kirsten screams and she too also faints)

"Kirsten!" Ashley and Katie scream and run over to their half sister but TK and Kari stop them

"This is all your fault Digi Brats!" the spirit booms, "I am now going to teach you a lesson!"

(Peter, Cameron and Isabella both walk forward with their cards and their champion Digimon)

"No you aren't!" Isabella yells

"Digivole guys!" the 3 Digidestined announce

KABUTERIMON DIGIVOLE TO MEGAKABUTERIMON

IKKAKUMON DIGIVOLE TO ZUDOMON

TOGAMON DIGIVOLE TO LILLYMON

(The dark spirit snarls at the 3 Ultimate Digimon)

"Do you think 3 pathetic Ultimate Digimon are going to stop me?" he snarls, "I don't think so!"

(The spirit points at the Digimon and they all fall to the ground and de digivole back to rookies)

"Tentomon!" Peter exclaims

"Now I think it is time for you!" the spirits pulls Ben, Casey, Sam, Rob, Kerry, Stuart, Tony, and Joseph down beneath him along with their Digimon. The children scream but it is too late

"Ben!" Tai and Sora scream as they fall down onto their knees

"Where have they gone" Davis wonders as he and Ken stare into the empty hole that the spirit made

(Kirsten suddenly wakes up from her fainting spell and spots Darren on the floor)

"Darren!" she exclaims "Darren please please wake up!" she cries

(The other Dididestined and their families watch as Kirsten tries to wake Darren up)

"I need to find the others" Kim whispers to Louisa who nods "Don't tell mum where I have gone"

(Kim slips out of the room while the others don't notice where she has gone)

Will the others be ok in the Digital World and who is the black spirit that has taken them there, Find out next time on Digimon- Digital Monsters


	14. The arrival of Piximon!

Ritchie: It was mine and Louisa's wedding day and at the reception Darren was acting strangely. Ben and Casey went to see what was up with him but he just blasted them away. A Dark spirit then came out of his body and sucked the new Digidestined into a portal. Now we don't know where they have gone!

**6 Years Later! **

Chapter 14: The arrival of Piximon 

**DIGITAL WORLD **

(All the Digidestined screamed with terror as they fell further and further down the black portal. Suddenly they all fell one after another into the Digital World with Ben landing last, and Casey just below him)

"What did you do that for?" she complained standing up and brushing her short blonde hair that had become messy "You could have broken my leg or anything!"

"I had no one to break my fall!" Ben shot back standing up with Agumon "You had Joseph!"

"Yeah well" Casey faltered, "You shouldn't have got sucked in last at the wedding reception!"

"Those two are just like an old married couple" Kerry nodded to Tony who started to splutter with laughter

"What's up Tone?" Joseph asked his best friend standing with Veemon.

"N.. nothing" he coughed still laughing. Joseph sighed then rolled his eyes

"So what should we do?" Sam interrupted Casey and Ben argument "We are sucked here and we still don't know who brought us here"

"Think again!" a voice boomed. The digidestined turned around to see that a mega Digimon was floating just in front of them. He had big purple wings that were helping him float and wore a red robe that had blue, gold and grey markings on it. A red hood covered his face so that the Digidestined couldn't see who was underneath his face except for 2 eyes sticking out of it. He moved closer to the Digidestined, Casey began to whimper and move closer to Ben

"Who are you!"? Rob demanded standing protectively in front of Sam so that the large Digimon couldn't see him

"Ah you little boy you wont know who I am wont you" The Digimon spoke in a crisp hollow voice that surrounded the Digital World with every word he spoke "Because you see your parents wasn't original Digidestined not like these" he pointed at Ben, Joseph, Tony and Stuart who were holding their Digimon "And especially you 3!" he exclaimed pointing at Joseph, Tony and Stuart.

"Why what did our parents do!" Tony exclaimed suddenly finding his voice

"Ah you see your father decided to send me back to the Dark Ocean with the held of his digivice. His friends thought it would be a good idea and so helped him. But you see it wasn't a good idea so I am here to destroy you starting with you 3!" he exclaimed pointing at Joseph, Tony and Stuart "And by the way my name is Daemon!" he smirked

"How does he know who we are!"? Ben exclaimed "And where did he come from!"

"No time for asking questions!" Joseph shouted back as Daemon began to move closer and closer "We better digivole and fast!"

"Good point," Casey muttered "But how do we defeat a mega Digimon if our Digimon can only digivole to Ultimate at most" the little girl cried

"I dunno" Ben mumbled "Maybe we better run!" he cried as he started running through the beach as a lightening pace. Casey and Stuart followed their friend as the rest of the Digidestined followed them. Daemon just smirked as he flew above them and landed just in front of Ben and Agumon

"Where do you think you are going" he smirked as he lifted one of his claws up and picked up Casey "Maybe you think your little friend here might want to go for a ride"

"Ben help!" the girl cried as she was lifted higher and higher by Daemon. Renamon watched opened mouthed as she began to glow

RENAMON DIGIVOLE TO KYUBIMON

The champion Digimon jumped up by Daemon but the mega Digimon simply just swiped the fox Digimon away. She lay motionless on the ground before de digivoling to Renamon

"This is bad!" Joseph exclaimed watching Casey being lifted away from the rest of the group "If we don't do anything soon Casey is going to be toast"

"I wish we could do something!" Ben exclaimed "But we cant do anything against a mega Digimon!"

REAL WORLD 

(Meanwhile the rest of the Digidestined were slowly trying to get back to normal after the fiasco of the Dark Spirit. But Kirsten was still worried about Darren)

"He still won't wake up!" she exclaimed to her mother and father "Maybe I should call for an ambulance" she said concerned

"Sweetie if it is something from the Digital World then nobody can cure it here" Kari replied "They would just do tests and then conclude it as nothing"

"Yeah I suppose" Kirsten finally said with a hint of upset in her voice "But what happens if we can cure him. And what about the others, I am worried about Ben and I bet Kim is too"

"Where is Kim?" Kari asked looking round for her niece "I haven't seen her, the last time I saw her was when Ben and the others got took away"

"Maybe she went home?" Ashley suggested, "You know Kim she does things on a whim"

"Yeah maybe" Kari replied with a smile. Suddenly Kim walked into the room looking strained

"Kim!" Kari exclaimed, "Where have you been?" she said crossly

"Sorry" Kim replied "I just went outside for a breath of fresh air that's all"

"Oh well I was worried sick" Kari smiled at her niece

"You didn't have to be" Kim muttered then walked back over to Louisa and Ritchie

"Any news?" Louisa asked concerned

"None" Kim replied "I cant get a signal on the D Terminal either which means that they wont be able to send messages either"

"Don't worry" Ritchie smiled "I am sure they are ok, they have their Digimon with them after all"

"I suppose" Kim mumbled staring down at the ground "But what happens if a mega Digimon attacks them, they can only digivole to Ultimate!"

"Kim we can only digivole to Ultimate too!" Louisa exclaimed getting annoyed with her younger half sister. Lowering her voice she added, "Only Dawn can digivole to mega and I don't think she would want to go to the Digital World with Louis around"

"Oh ok" Kim muttered as she slumped down on the floor "I am just worried that's all"

"We all are" Katie added crossing over to them with Ashley in tow "But we cant do anything about it we must just pray and hope that they can sort it out"

"Ok" Kim broke out in a grin "What about some wedding cake!" she dashed over to the trolley with Ashley and Katie chasing after her with Louisa and Ritchie laughing slightly

DIGITAL WORLD 

(The Digidestined watched as Daemon flew above and above the clouds with Casey screaming for help. Suddenly….)

"Pixie Bomb!" a pink cloud of dust surrounded Daemon. As he began to cough and splutter with the dust he dropped Casey and she fell to the ground. Ben spotted a pink ball of fluff with wings and a sphere flying towards them

"Who are you!"? Ben shouted upwards

"Yup yup I am Piximon" the pink furball answered "And I am here to save you from the evil of the Digital yup yup" he answered

"So what should we do?" Tony asked

"Digivole then follow me yup, yup," he answered flying off

"ok…." Rob muttered standing with his Digimon

"Rob we have to do what he says!" Sam protested

"Just do it!" Ben ordered jumping in front of the 2 bickering twins

AGUMON DIGIVOLE TO GREYMON

GREYMON DIGIVOLE TO METALGREYMON

VEEMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLE TO RAIDRAMON: THE STORM OF FRIENDSHIP

WORMON DIGIVOLE TO STINGMON

WORMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLE TO PUTTMON: THE HEART OF KINDNESS

RENAMON DIGIVOLE TO KYUBIMON

NEEMON DIGIVOLE TO DOGMON

IMPMON DIGIVOLE TO FANGMON

BOKOMON DIGIVOLE TO SEASURAMON

SEASURAMON DIGIVOLE TO CERBERUMON

(Ben, Rob, Kerry Casey and Sam jumped onto their Digimons back and ran off. Tony and Stuart flew up into the air with their Digimon)

"You foolish Digidestined!" Daemon roared, "You can run but you can't hide, I will soon be back!" he cackled as the Digidestined disappeared into the distance

(The Digidestined had arrived along with their Digimon at Piximons house. As the Digimon de digivoled back to their rookie forms Gennai came out of the house)

"Greetings Digidestined" he replied

"Hi Gennai" Ben replied puzzled "What are you doing here?"

"I am here to warn you about the evil" Gennai replied "As you can see he was the power that was controlling Darren to be the evil of the Digital World. Now that Daemon has left his body, Darren has become very weak and helpless. He is not dying but extremely sick"

(Casey gasped with shock and Ben had to calm her down)

"How do we defeat him Gennai?" Joseph asked the old man "None of our Digimon can digivole to mega except me, Tony and Ben. We cant even do that yet"?

"All will become clear in good time" Gennai nodded at the maroon coloured haired boy "Ah that reminds me Joseph I have something for you. I found it in my house"

(Gennai produced out of his pocket a card that was coloured maroon with the crests of Courage and Friendship on it. Joseph took the card from Gennai and glanced at it)

"Its my card!" he grinned at Tony. Joseph then swiped his card through his maroon coloured digivice and Veemon began to glow

VEEMON DIGIVOLE TO EXVEEMON

(ExVeemon then began to de digivole back to Veemon. Joseph pulled a face as he picked up the rookie Digimon)

"So can me and Joseph DNA digivole?" Tony asked Gennai excitedly. Gennai shook his head

"Not yet I am afraid," he said carefully seeing the look on the 2 boys faces "You see both you and Ashley/ Nicole and Katie/Naomi need a special DNA card that will become apparent when all 6 of you have digivoled to your champion form"

"Nicole has already I am sure" Ben piped up from his corner of the room "And Ashley has as well, Katie too"

"I'm not sure about Naomi" Stuart mused standing by the side of the door frame "She hasn't said she has received her card but she could be lying" he laughed

"So until my stupid sister doesn't get her card then all 6 of us cant DNA digivole and the Digital World is in danger!" Tony exclaimed slamming his fist on the table

"Calm down Tone!" Joseph laughed slightly "You don't want to blow the Digital World do you"

(Tony gave his best friend a glare. Suddenly there was a scream of anguish from outside Piximons house)

"That sounds like Piximon!" Casey exclaimed running outside to see what was happening. Suddenly there was a slight intake of breath as she saw the pink Digimon lying on the ground

"Piximon!" Casey exclaimed running forward but Joseph and Tony held her back

"Case calm down!" Joseph exclaimed

"Digidestined" Piximon said weakly "Please…. Defeat Daemon and save the Digital World…. He was the one who did this to me and now I am slowly dying….. other Digimon will suffer this terrible fate as well please do not let it happen to you…. Goodbye…" the pink Digimon said softly. Suddenly he began to slowly disappear into particles of data as the Digidestined and Digimon watched them floating up into the sky. Casey gave big gulps of tears as she buried her face into Kerry's shirt

"Seems saving the Digital World wont be as easy as we thought" Sam said softly standing by his twin brother

"The rest of the team will be there as well" Ben nodded "I am sure of it. And if they don't well" he shrugs "Its either the real world or the Digital World that's gets broken into pieces. Daemon is on a mission for both worlds to be destroyed. He didn't manage it with our parents and he better not mess with us" he roared

"Yeah!" Agumon exclaimed agreeing with his partner. Casey, Stuart, Kerry, Joseph, Tony, Rob and Sam agreed with the bearer of courage and as they placed their hands on each other's they noticed a portal opening

"I see a portal" Stuart murmured, "We better get going, the others will wonder where we have got too"

"Yeah" Tony nodded "And the wedding reception will also be over as well"

"All that food" Casey muttered "All gone to waste"

(Ben gave Casey a strange look)

"Well to make sure it doesn't go to waste" he joked "Lets go!" he yelled running towards the Digi port

(The other 7 Digidestined followed Ben towards the portal and together with their Digimon jumped through the portal back to the real world. But Daemon was slowly watching them)

"I have called up 2 old foes from their parents past which will attack the strongest Digidestined and his little girlfriend" he cackled "They will be caught off guard and wont have their Digimon with them so they will be easily defeated" he smirked

**What is this 2 old foes Daemon means and how will they attack? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!**


	15. The arrival of 2 old foes!

Sam: We landed in the Digital world from when the spirit blasted us. The spirit revealed itself to be Daemon an old enemy of Ben, Joseph, Tony, and Stuart's parents. Daemon then started to attack us but Piximon saved us and took us to his cottage where Gennai was there. He gave Joseph his digivolution card and explained about Darren's condition. Suddenly there was a scream and Piximon lay in the desert slowly dying. We then all returned home wondering what we had to do to defeat this Digimon!

**6Years Later! **

**Chapter 15: The arrival of 2 old foes!**

REAL WORLD 

(Ben slouched on his chair as he surfed the Internet after school. Kim was at college doing some Media revision and both his parents were at work. Suddenly an IM popped up from Casey, her name was KKLK, the letters of her, Kerry's and her parents)

KKLK: Hi Ben!

Aguboy: Oh hi Casey

KKLK; Still on for tomorrow then, the research with Stuart

Aguboy: Oh sorry Stuart got took home sick today so if he isn't there tomorrow it will be just us 2

KKLK: Oh he's just online ill talk to him

(KKLK is away)

Ben then searched on some sites while Casey talked to Stuart. A couple of minutes passed until she returned

KKLK: Yeah he said he won't be in tomorrow he is not feeling good

Aguboy: Why is he on the internet then?

KKLK: I dunno. Oh by the way his name is Wormguy in case you didn't know

Aguboy: Oh thanks Case Stu kept wanting to tell me but things got in the way. So I guess that's just the 2 of us then

KKLK: Yeah I guess. Oh my dinner is ready ill see you at school Ben. Bye!

(KKLK has just logged off)

Ben slid in his seat and sighed a goofy look spreading across his face. He reached forward to click something but was stopped by Kim staring at him

"What are you so happy about?" the redhead smirked staring at the screen "Aww you've been talking to Casey" she cooed

"Stop that!" Ben exclaimed going red

"Ben and Casey sitting in a tress K.I.S.S.I.N.G" Kim sang not noticing the strained look on Bens face

"First come love then comes marriage yes I know the stupid song Kim!" Ben exclaimed. Kim jumped back not realising how angry Ben was getting

"Ok ok chill…!" Kim replied, "Don't get all huffy Benjamin," she cursed

"Well don't tease me on something that isn't true!" Ben exclaimed before jumping off and running upstairs. Kim rolled her eyes before logging on as her own name, which was Biyogal

(Casey was eating her dinner with Kerry while both her parents were out shopping.)

"Oh Kerry I will be a little late tomorrow me and Ben have some research to do" Casey said to her older sister

"Ok" Kerry shrugged "I guess you wont want to catch the bus home"

"No" Casey nodded "We will walk home"

"Be careful about doing work" Kerry looked at her younger sister "And not talk about music and TV programmes you both like"

"We do that anyway?" Casey shrugged "What's that to do with anything"

"Yeah but the 2 of you" Kerry shrugged "It will be like a "date" she pointed her fingers in the air. Casey spooned some salad down and glared at her older sister"

"Number 1 it isn't a date. Stuart was going to join us but he has gone down with some bug or something" she yelled "And number 2 me and Ben don't like each other in that way, OK!" she glared at her sister before running out of the kitchen and slamming the door

"Ok chill!" Kerry rolled her eyes "By the way she is reacting there must be something going on" she smirked to herself as she ate her pasta

Meanwhile in the Digital World Daemon was getting ready to send out 2 old foes that the Digidestined had faced before. They were of course Arukerimon and Mummymon

"Now you know what you have to do!" Daemon ordered looking at the 2 Ultimate Digimon

"Yes boss" Arukerimon nodded "When the 2 brats are getting close attack them and split them up" she smirked

"But Arukerimon it will be romantic" Mummymon cooed "Just like you and me!"

"Shut up!" Arukerimon snarled, "Whenever have we had a romantic moment!"

"But Aru" Mummymon was about to say when Daemon interrupted them

"You both shut up and listen!" the evil mega Digimon ordered, "If you both don't fulfil this task you will be both severely punished. I am getting sick and tired of your squabbles. Do you understand!"?

"Yes boss" the two Ultimate Digimon murmured

"Good" Daemon smirked "Now go out there and do it!"

Arukerimon and Mummymon walked out of the door and walked to a DigiPort that would send them to the Real world. As the light flicked that said they have exited the Digital World, Daemon smirked to himself

"I have bigger and stronger Digimon that can defeat the Digidestined, if those 2 brats defeat these two, it wont be much of a success, it will be to my advantage I can cope with losing them!" he cackled to himself

(Meanwhile in the Real World it was the next day and Ben was eating his cereal along with Kim who was waiting for Naomi to come and catch the bus with her)

"Eat up Ben" Sora told him off "You won't want to miss the bus"

"I'm not hungry!" Ben mused, "I feel sick"

"Its probably pre date nerves" Kim winked

"Its not a date!" Ben exclaimed "Its research"

"That's what your mum and Matt said when she baked him those cookies" Tai mumbled

"What was that dad?" Kim asked. Suddenly the doorbell rang

"That's Naomi and Tony!" Kim said grabbing her bag. Ben spooned up his cornflakes and followed Kim to the door

"What were you saying Tai?" Sora asked her husband picking up the plates

"Its nothing" Tai mumbled. "I better be going to work" he picked up his digivice and D Terminal, gave Sora a kiss on the cheek then walked off with Agumon behind him.

Arukerimon and Mummymon were walking round Japan, in their human forms trying to find Ben and Casey

"Where are they!"? Arukerimon snapped, "I want to do some shopping before the school finishes"

"Ooh shopping" Mummymon grinned, "Can I come?"

"No!" Arukerimon snapped, "You can go and play somewhere else. Alone!"

"I love it when she gets mad!" Mummymon sighed

Arukerimon was about to answer back when she noticed Casey and Ben walking around the school grounds together eating some buttered rolls

"There they are!" she exclaimed "And the library is just across there. Now that I know where it is lets go!"

Arukerimon pushed past Mummymon who was spread in a heap on the floor and walked off in the distance. Mummymon chased Arukerimon because he was scared he would be left alone. Meanwhile in the yard Ben and Casey who were being kinda nervous around each other

"Are you ok Ben?" Casey asked her friend

"Yeah I am fine" Ben smiled at his best friend

"Because if you aren't we can just go home I don't mind" Casey murmured

"No!" Ben exclaimed, "Because if we do that then Kim and Kerry will have won and they think it was a date. Which of course it isn't"

"Ok" Casey shrugged "If that is what you want Ben?"

"I'm sure" Ben nodded

Meanwhile Kerry had called round at Kim's house after school to have a word about options for the next year

"So what do you think Casey and Ben are going on?" Kim asked Kerry

"Oh its obvious they like each other" Kerry laughed "They are just too scared to admit it"

"Ben did look a bit frightened this morning" Kim murmured "He never looks this frightened even if he is playing in an important football match" she pulled her long red hair and stood against the front of the door

"Its us Kim" Kerry laughed "Boys are afraid of girls because we are so intimidating and boys don't know how to treat us. Anyway I better get going my mum will wonder where I have got too, see ya!" she waved

"See ya" Kim mumbled as she watched Kerry walk down the driveway her school bag swinging down her back "Why can't I be like that," she murmured

"Like what Kim!" Biyomon asked

"Like Kerry all confident and showy. She has the boys round her little finger and all the boys are only interested in me because of football!" Kim exclaimed

"You don't want to be like that" Biyomon replied "You are perfect just as you are" the small pink Digimon looked at her partner

"Thanks Biyo" Kim smiled

"Your welcome" she replied

Meanwhile back at the library Casey and Ben were looking through some books on the Romans. Suddenly they heard a rumbling noise

"What was that!"? Casey exclaimed worriedly

"I have no idea!" Ben exclaimed "But I think we should run for cover"

"You don't have to do that" a voice spoke aloud "Why don't you stay and have some fun" Arukerimon and Mummymon then appeared in their Digimon forms. Arukerimon then cornered Casey off

"Let me go!" Casey cried close to tears

"Casey Ill save you!" Ben shouted over the smoke

"Oh no you don't!" Mummymon shouted. He was about to corner Ben off too when a small fire blast caught him on the sleeve and he began to scream in pain. Agumon and Renamon then ran over to their partners

"Monsters!" Mrs Wilson the school librarian screamed and fainted in a trance

"Renamon what are you doing here?" Casey asked her partner

"Me and agumon knew something was up at the school" Renamon replied

"Yeah!" Agumon nodded "And now its time to teach these jerks a lesson"

"You bet!" Ben nodded "Digivole!" Ben and Casey both cried

AGUMON DIGIVOLE TO GREYMON

GREYMON DIGIVOLE TO METALGREYMON

RENAMON DIGIVOLE TO KYUBIMON

MetalGreymon and Kyubimon then each ran over to Arukerimon and Mummymon. The 2 ultimate digimon glanced at the Ultimate and Champion

"Giga Cannon!" MetalGreymon sent his 2 cannons at Arukerimon but she just swiped them away

"Ill try again then!" MetalGreymon huffed "Giga Cannon!" this time it did hit Mummymon and as he began to wail in pain Kyubimon took over

"Fox Tail Inferno!" she sent her 7 pellets from her tail straight at Mummymon. The Ultimate Digimon wailed in pain as he began to delete into pieces. Arukerimon looked angry

"You will pay for that," Arukerimon said her eyes blazing with anger "Spider Thread!" she sent out long spools of threads towards Ben and Casey

"Casey!" Kuybimon shouted out as she dived towards the thread. She got caught in it and lay moaning in pain. Casey ran forward to her fallen Digimon

"Casey don't she will tie you up too!" Ben shouted at his friend. Casey ignored him and stood beside Kuybimon. Suddenly a crest came shooting up towards Kuybimon. Casey picked it up and looked at it

"Its your crest" Kuybimon said weakly "Use it before it is too late"

(Casey nodded. Picking up her crest and fitting it in her tag. Kyubimon then began to glow)

KYUBIMON DIGIVOLE TO TAOMON

Casey watched as the Ultimate Digimon got to her feet

"She's beautiful," Casey whispered

"MetalGreymon lets finish this spider up in her own web!" Taomon spoke in a crisp cool voice

"Right!" MetalGreymon nodded

"Tailsman Spell!"

"Giga Blaster!"

The 2 Ultimate Digimon sent their attacks towards Arukerimon. She wailed in pain as she got deleted. When there was no sign of her Taomon and MetalGreymon then de digivoled back to Renamon and Agumon and walked back to their partners. The children dashed out of their hiding places

"I think we better make a move!" Ben hissed to Casey as they saw what mess the battle had made

"I think that would be a very good idea," Casey laughed

.

Casey and Ben were walking home from school after they had managed to sneak into an empty classroom and do their research there

"Well thanks for the research" Ben laughed, "It was sure fun"

"Yeah" Casey paused "I had a really good time"

Ben then leant over and gave Casey a kiss on the cheek. Casey paused for a moment then smiled

"I better get going" Ben replied, "Mum and Dad will wonder where I have go too"

"Right" Casey nodded "See you tomorrow Ben"

"Night" Ben nodded. He then walked into the living room with Agumon behind him

"Not one word" Ben hissed at Kim who was sitting on the sofa snickering

"And you don't like her yeah right Benjamin Kamiya!" Kim laughed as she ran into the kitchen

(Agumon and Biyomon just rolled their eyes)

Meanwhile in the Digital World Daemon was in a joyous mood

"The Digidestined have given me a plan in defeating those two pathetic Digimon, now I will send out another Digimon that they wont want because they are in test and exams week" he cackled

**How will the Digidestined cope with a Digimon and exams? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital monsters!**


	16. Tests and Exams!

Casey: Me and Ben went to the school library to do some research. Suddenly Arukerimon and Mummymon appeared and attacked us both. Agumon and Renamon digivoled and defeated Mummymon. Suddenly Arukerimon attacked and Kuybimon lay motionless on the ground. My crest of Naivety appeared, Kuybimon digivoled to Taomon and she was defeated!

**6 Years Later! **

**Episode 16: Tests and Exams **

(In the Real World the Digidestined were getting ready to take their yearly exams that would tell them if they could go into the next year. Casey, Ben and Stuart were outside Caseys house led on the grass looking through their books)

"I'm bored!" Casey mumbled sitting up on the blanket and pulling her hair "Isn't there anything we can do?" she pleaded with Ben

"Case we have to revise" the brown haired bearer of Courage said pulling a face "We don't want to have to go to school next year do we?" asking a rhetorical question

"Actually…" Stuart was about to say but was silenced with a dig in the ribs from Ben

"No I guess we don't" Casey replied guilty staring down at her science book "But I don't understand why we have to learn about atoms and molecules!" she grimaced

"And Algebra and triangles" Stuart joined in the conversation "I mean when will we have to learn about what X and Y "

(Kerry then walked into the garden carrying a tray with 3 glasses, a jug of lemonade and a plate of cookies, Bokomon beside her)

"Hey guys!" she greeted her younger sister and her 2 friends kneeling down by the roadside with them "I guess you deserve a treat after all the hard work you have been doing" she grinned

"Thanks Ker!" Casey grinned picking up a chocolate chip cookie and stuffing it into her mouth. Agumon jumped up also and snatched 2 cookies

"Watch it Agumon!" Ben said annoyed to his Digimon partner. Agumon grinned

"The other cookie is for you" he gave his paw to Ben who grabbed the cookie, Casey then gave Stuart 2 cups of lemonade. Stuart then gave the other cup to Ben who placed it on the pavement

"So what revision are you doing" Bokomon jumped on his partners shoulder

"Maths and science" Casey glared down at the pavement "But we have been working for 3 hours non stop we deserve a break don't we Kerry?" she pleaded at her sister

"I did see Tony and Joseph at that new coffee place down town" Kerry smiled "Maybe you could meet up with them?"

"What about if mum and dad come?" Casey replied

"I can just say that you have gone down town for a few hours after doing lots of revision, I am sure they wont mind" Kerry smiled

"All right!" Casey jumped up and ran into the house with Renamon following her "I wont be long!" she called to Ben and Stuart"

"I have a bad feeling about this" Ben muttered, "Someone is bound to see us"

"Ben stop being so paranoid" Agumon glanced at his partner "What can go wrong?"

"I guess" Ben muttered "But I just have a sinking feeling something is going to go wrong"

(Casey then drove by on her bike, Renamon saddled on the back in the basket)

"Case wait up!" Ben called as him and Stuart raced after the blonde haired girl, Agumon chasing after Ben with Wormon on Stuarts shoulder)

(Daemon walked up to one of his cells and opened it. Inside Puppetmon sat, tossing his hammer up and down)

"Puppetmon!" Daemon bellowed watching the former Dark master popping the walls of his cell with his hammer

"Yes boss!" Puppetmon grinned throwing his hammer on the floor "What can I do for you?"

"Well you see I have a mission for you. The son of TK, the brat you captured while a Dark Master, is on a date with his girlfriend who is the daughter of the other young brat Kari" Daemon snarled

"Ah yes" Puppetmon nodded a smirk appearing on his face "I still haven't forgiven him for not playing hide and seek with me"

"I want you to attack them, they are at the Costa Coffee shop in Tokyo Japan. Having a snack with them will be the son of Tai Kamiya. He will be with a girl who goes by the name of Casey. I want you to defeat those 2 and bring them to me, as they are the strongest Digidestined. Without them in the team the others will soon crumble and I will reign for ever!" Daemon started to cackle

"Ok boss whatever you say!" Puppetmon waited for Daemon to open the cell door with his key. Daemon selected the key that he wanted to open the door with and opened the door. Puppetmon then walked out

"If you aren't back within an hour I wont be happy!" Daemon snarled

"Don't worry boss I mean how hard can they be, they don't even have a mega Digimon between them" Puppetmon laughed

"Don't underestimate them Puppetmon, they are stronger then they look, that's why I have sent you out because you are an mega digimon" Daemon replied narrowing his eyes as he narrowed his eyes at all the former Digimon the Digidestined had defeated while serving time in Darrens body and now that he was free

"Like I said boss I know how to work these brats" Puppetmon replied narrowing his eyes as he remembered TK escaping from his clutches "This time his son wont be that easy"

"Like I said he is only a decoy. The brats of Courage and Naivety are the ones I want!" Daemon yelled as Puppetmon went straight through the Digi-Port to the real world "If Puppetmon messes this up I wont be happy!" Daemon yelled as his echo went straight through the Digital World. It reached Agumon and Biyomon who woke up

"Ben is in trouble!" Agumon gasped, "I must find Tai and tell him to get home straight away"

"Be careful" Biyomon muttered as agumon jumped straight up off the dusty pavement and ran to find Tai.

"Tai, tai!" Agumon panted as he spotted his partner

"Hi Agu!" Tai greeted his partner as soon as he saw him "How are you"

"Tai, Ben is in trouble!" Agumon growled, "Puppetmon is after him and Casey!"

"What!" Tai gasped, "Are you sure about this Agumon?" he asked his partner "Because you didn't defeat Puppetmon didn't you not?"

"Very sure" Agumon nodded "Me and Biyomon heard the whole thing, Puppetmon is a mega and the new team don't have an Mega between them. And it was MetalGarurumon who defeated him last time"

"Well we better get going!" Tai yelled grabbing his coat and running towards the nearest Digi-Port with Agumon following him. They soon found one and Tai grabbed his digivice

"Digi-Port!" he yelled as him and Agumon went straight to the real world.

(Meanwhile in the Real World Kim and Naomi were revising for their Media exam. Ashley and Katie did join them but they just went into town for a few hours. Naomi sighed and stretched out on Kim's bed while Kim was doodling on a piece of paper which she had made notes on)

"Its mayhem at our house at the moment!" Naomi spoke out loud "Tony is worried over his exams, Stu is worried over his because he might not stay in high school and me because of mine!"

"I know what you mean" Kim rolled her eyes "Ben is so worried because he thinks Case isn't concerned about then, he knows what might happen if he doesn't pass them!"

"That is such a stupid rule though" Naomi groaned "Still we don't have to go through that any more"

"This is still stressful" Kim replied "I mean if we don't pass these exams we can't go to college anymore. Still a pass is a pass" she smirked

"Says who" Naomi glared at her friend "Because you got straight Cs!"

(Hawkmon and Biyomon glared at the bickering duo)

"Girls calm down" Biyomon always the voice of reason called from Naomi's bedside

"Yeah" Hawkmon nodded "You will only get yourselves into an argument and where will that leave you?" he paused

"I guess your right Hawkmon" Naomi sighed

"Anyway I thought you wanted to be a journalist?" Kim glanced at her friend "Is that still correct?"

"Yeah" Naomi nodded "But you need good grades for that"

(The 2 girls sighed as they thought about what futures they wanted to be)

(Meanwhile Stuart, Casey and Ben had arrived at the Costa Coffee house and had met Joseph and Tony there)

"I thought you 3 were revising?" Joseph questioned, Veemon sat next to him and was very still

"We were" Ben nodded "Until her sister" he glared at Casey "Said we should take a break, she said you 2 were here so we biked"

"You know that too much revision can make you stressed" Tony blinked between his glasses "Isn't that right Stu?" he nodded towards his younger brother who shrugged

"I guess" he replied Wormon next to him. Ben took a sip of his soda and turned to Casey

"Do you want anything to eat?" he asked the blonde haired girl. Suddenly Robert and Sam turned up Neemon and Impmon between them

"Hi guys" Sam waved "We saw your bikes at the door so we decided to come and see how revision was getting on"

"Terrible" Joseph muttered, "I swear I am going to fail everything except P.E," he groaned

"I don't think you are Joe" Tony grinned at his best friend

"That's because you are going to pass everything in sight!" Robert rolled his eyes in sarcasm; Suddenly Casey sat up straight and glared at the 4 older boys

"I hear something," she said in a hushed whisper "It sounded like a scream"

"And it sounds like Katie!" Ben exclaimed mentioning his cousin

"I think we should go and see" Tony nodded polishing off his drink. Stuart nodded at his older brother and the 2 Itchijouji siblings ran out of the coffee house, Ben and Casey at their heels. Joseph, Robert and Sam ran after the 4 friends and ran round the corner. There they saw MagnaAngemon and Angewomon battling Puppetmon with Katie hiding behind Ashley frightened to death. Puppetmon gave Angewomon a big swipe with his hammer and Angewomon fell to the ground and de digivoled to Gatomon

"Gatomon!" Katie exclaimed racing to her fallen Digimon and picking her up while MangaAngemon distracted Puppetmon "Are you ok"

"He's a mega Kate" Gatomon said weakly "We don't stand a chance against him"

"A mega huh" Ben spoke up "We can defeat him with 2 Ultimate!" he exclaimed

"I guess that would work" Casey spoke up

"Digivole!" Ben and Casey exclaimed

AGUMON DIGIVOLE TO GREYMON

GREYMON DIGIVOLE TO METALGREYMON

RENAMON DIGIVOLE TO KYUBIMON

KYUBIMON DIGIVOLE TO TAOMON

(MetalGreymon and Taomon ran to join MagnaAngemon battling Puppetmon. Robert, Joseph, Sam and Tony also raised their Digivices and said digivole. Impmon, Neemon, Veemon and Wormon digivoled to Fangmon, Dogmon, ExVeemon and Stingmon also)

"Giga Blaster!" MetalGreymon shot missiles at Puppetmon but he just dodged them

"Talisman Spell!" Taomon also raised her paintbrush and shot a spell at Puppetmon who dodged it. He then shot his attack at the 4 Champions standing in front of their partners. Fangmon and Dogmon dodged it but Exveemon and Stingmon got the full brunt of it and de digivoled back to Veemon and Wormon

"Veemon/Wormon!" Joseph and Tony exclaimed as they raced to their partners. MagnaAngemon also de digivoled back to Patamon and lay there not moving. Ashley ran to pick him up but as he was doing so

"Ashley look out!" Sam yelled. Ashley turned around and saw the attack heading towards him. Dogmon jumped in front of the attack and got the full brunt of it. Dogmon lay on the ground not moving with Fangmon surrounding him incase Puppetmon tried to send another attack

"Dogmon are you ok!" Sam yelled. Dogmon tried to speak but no sound came out. Sam started to cry and a tear dripped down. Suddenly the tear turned to a symbol and also turned into a crest. Robert also saw a crest come floating down

"That the crest of sarcasm!" Fangmon spoke up "And Sams is the crest of Nobilty. I think Sams got it when Dogmon saved Ashley

(Sam and Rob each slipped their crests into their tags. They then raised their digivices into the air)

"Digivole!" they both yelled

FANGMON DIGIVOLE TO JEWELBEEMON

DOGMON DIGIVOLE TO METALGREYMON

"MetalGreymon!" Ben exclaimed shocked

"Lets end this!" MetalGreymon spoke to Sams MetalGreymon who nodded slowly

"Wait!" everyone turned around to see Tai running with Wargreymon

"Dad?" Ben asked surprised

"Agumon heard this jerk speaking to Daemon and he wants to help" Tai grinned

"Terra Force"

"Giga Blaster!"

"Giga Blaster"

"Tailsman Spell"

"Spike Buster!"

(All 5 attacks combined with WarGreymons Terra force and it was simply too strong for Puppetmon who screamed in pain as he was deleted. The 4 Digimon de digivoled back to their rookie forms apart from warGreymon who de digivoled back to Koromon)

"Thanks Dad" Ben smiled at his father who nodded

"It doesn't matter I think without WarGreymon you would have been toast" Tai laughed

"We better go back to Casey's now" Stuart replied, "We still have some revision to do"

"Ok" Ashley nodded "See you later Ben" he waved as the 3 younger Digidestined made their way back up the hill

(Daemon was waiting for Puppetmon to return. After 2 hours came he began to get angry)

"I cant believe they defeated him!" he roared "Well not to worry I will simply send out another Dark master that they wont be able to beat" he smirked to himself

Who is this dark Master Daemon will send out. Find out next time on Digimon- Digital Monsters!


	17. Biomerge part 2!

Sam: Me and Robert were revising then we decided to go to a café to meet Joseph and Tony. Ben, Casey and Stuart met up there as well. Suddenly we heard a scream and saw Ashley and Katie being attacked by Piedmon. We fought but it was no use. Suddenly Robert and myself received our crests and managed to defeat the evil Digimon!

6 Years later 

**Episode 17: Biomerge part 2 **

(Kirsten sat up straight on the sofa and put her arms around Darren who was shivering. He wasn't the same since he came back from the wedding and had the spirit of Daemon taken out of him. Kirsten stood up off the sofa)

"Darren" she whispered to her fiancée "I'm just going to go out for a while ok. Will you be ok on your own?" she murmured

"Yeah" Darren whispered coughing "I am sure I will be fine" he gave a faint smile

"Good" Kirsten whispered under her breath as she grabbed her bag and her silver coloured digivice from the table outside in the hall. Darren rolled back onto his back and fell asleep. Kirsten then closed the door behind her and motioned for Terrimon to come out of the cupboard where he was talking a nap

"Momentai Kirsten" he muttered under his breath walking steadily out of the cupboard his eyes still half shut "I was having such a nice nap too" he muttered

"Stop complaining!" Kirsten laughed picking up Terrimon and placing him on her head "We are going on a nice trip to the Digital World!"

"Why?" Terrimon murmured being awkward. Kirsten gave her Digimon a glare while locking the door behind her and placing the keys back into her bag

"Because" she gave a sigh as she walked down the pathway "I am worried about Darren and I think how he has become this sick might have had something to do with the Digital World"

"He hasn't even been to the Digital World" Terrimon muttered

"I know that!" Kirsten exclaimed causing a young couple passing by Kirsten to look strangely at her. The couple then continued on "But I know that it isn't anything to do with the Real World because he has already been checked out and they can't find anything wrong with him"

(Kirsten then walked up to the front door of her old house and knocked sharply on it 3 times. The grass had been mowed and flowers were planted in the garden. Kirsten hopped about on foot to foot impatiently while Terrimon struggled to keep an hold on her head. Suddenly the front door opened and TK opened it sleepily with Patamon also perched on his head)

"Oh hi Kirsten!" he said surprised to see his daughter there "What are you doing here" he grinned

"Can I use your computer Dad?" Kirsten asked her father "I need to go to the Digital World and well if Darren sees" she shrugged

"I understand" TK nodded "Just go on through you know where it is"

(Kirsten made her way into the kitchen where Kari was doing some marking. She looked up surprised to see her daughter here)

"Hi Kirsten!" she said surprised

"Hi mum" Kirsten grinned, "I just need to use the computer"

"That's fine" Kari nodded chewing on a pen "Ashley and Katie are round at Kim's so they wont disturb you"

(Kirsten finished loading the computer up and typed in the code that would enable her to access the DigiPort. When the Port popped up on the screen Kirsten took out her silver coloured digivice and held it to the screen)

"Digi-Port open!" she exclaimed. A flash of bright light engulfed the screen and sucked Kirsten and Terrimon into it, almost blinding Kari and TK who had brought a drink in for Kari

(Ben, Kim, Ashley, Katie, Joseph, Tony, Casey and Kerry were round at Kim and Bens house discussing what to do next. Kim and Katie were perched on Kim's bed with Joseph and Tony stood next to the wall. Casey and Ben were swinging around on the chairs next to the computer while Ashley and Kerry were out of the room downstairs)

"So you say this Digimon was a Dark master?" Katie glanced at her 2 cousins who nodded

"Well dad says they are" Kim nodded "There were 4 of them MetalSeadramon, Macheindramon, Puppetmon and Piedmon who is the most dangerous" she shuddered "They took over the Digital World when our dad, mum, Louisa's dad, Peters dad, Cameron's dad, Isabella's mum and your mum and TK"she glanced at Katie "Went when they were children. But my dads Wargreymon defeated Machiendramon and MetalSeadramon, Louisa's dads MetalGararurumon defeated Puppetmon and TKs MagnaAngemon defeated Piedmon" she replied

"I remember mum saying something about that before!" Katie exclaimed "He said something about he changed them into keychains or something like that until my mum and TK were left!"

"Who would do such a sick thing like that?" Casey muttered, "I don't think it is right"

(Suddenly Ashley and Kerry walked back into the bedroom carrying drinks)

"I got a message of Gennai" Ashley replied, "It says that a Digimon is attacking the beach and we need to go and stop it"

"What now!" Katie exclaimed standing next to her boyfriend "I thought we were going home at 4!"

"Well you don't have to come if you don't want too" Ashley replied crossly "You can stay here!"

"No of course I want to come" Katie replied grabbing her pink digivice. Kim, Ben and Casey did the same pulling out their Purple, Red and milky white Digivices. Ashley, Tony, Joseph, and Kerry pulled out their yellow, turquoise, maroon and scarlet digivices and held them up to the screen)

"Digiport open!" the 8 friends exclaimed as they got pulled into the computer with their Digimon, the bright light engulfing the screen as they did so.

(Kirsten picked herself off the ground and dusted herself down, Terrimon still on her head)

"Why would the Digi-Port drop me outside a beach" she wondered out loud

"Maybe Gennai has moved houses?" Terrimon suggested

"Maybe" Kirsten paused "We better start walking though"

(As Kirsten and Terrimon started walking, Daemon was watching the pair through his telescope)

"Excellent" he muttered, "Soon they will reach MetalSeadramon causing havoc and destruction and they will soon be in trouble. They will forget about the cure and in the meantime MetalSeadramon will tear them limb by limb!" he cackled

(Ashley, Katie, Kim, Ben, Joseph, Tony, Casey and Kerry along with their Digimon were walking through a bright green forest. The trees towered over the heads of the young children and the sun beamed high above them. Soon they reached the end of the path)

"Can you hear something!" Ashley muttered pricking up his ears so he could hear better

"I hear screams" Katie muttered, "It sounds like Kirsten!" she exclaimed

"We better go and see!" Ashley replied dashing off with the other 6 in hot pursuit. When they arrived they saw Kirsten sat on the sand with Rapidmon doing his best to fend off MetalSeadramon. Suddenly MetalSeadramon launched his attack at Rapidmon and gave a low, faint growl. Rapidmon fell to the ground and de digivoled to Terrimon. Kirsten gave a cry and ran to her fallen friend and picked him up

"Don't worry Kirsten we can defeat this jerk!" Ashley exclaimed running to his half sister, Katie in tow

"Ashley, Katie what are you doing here?" Kirsten asked confused over the roar of Metalseadramon

"Gennai sent us a message and said there was a Digimon attacking the beach" Katie grimaced "So we decided to help"

"He is a mega" Terrimon said weakly "You will need all your strength if you are to beat him"

"Don't worry about that," Ben muttered, "We will do our best. Digivole guys!" he ordered

AGUMON DIGIVOLE TO GREYMON

GREYMON DIGIVOLE TO METALGREYMON

BIYOMON DIGIVOLE TO BIRDRAMON

BIRDRAMON DIGIVOLE TO GARUDAMON

GATOMON DIGIVOLE TO ANGEWOMON

PATAMON DIGIVOLE TO ANGEMON

ANGEMON DIGIVOLE TO MAGNAANGEMON

VEEMON DIGIVOLE TO EXVEEMON

WORMON DIGIVOLE TO STINGMON

RENAMON DIGIVOLE TO KUYBIMON

KUYBIMON DIGIVOLE TO TAOMON

BOKOMON DIGIVOLE TO SEASURAMON

SEASURAMON DIGIVOLE TO CERBERUMON

(The 8 digimon ran forward but were stopped in their tracks by a big blast from MetalSeadramon. Taomon and Cerberumon felt the brunt of it and de digivoled back to Renamon and Bokomon)

"Renamon/Bokomon!" Casey and Kerry cried racing to their partners

"Celestial arrow!" Angewomon shouted shooting an arrow in the path of MetalSeadramon. It slightly hit him but didn't feel any pain

"River of Power!" he shouted sending his arrow at MagnaAngemon and Angewomon. The 2 angels felt the brunt of it and de digivoled back to Patamon and Gatomon

"Patamon/Gatomon!" Ashley and Katie cried racing forward to their fallen comrades and picking them up" Are you ok!"?

"This is bad!" Kirsten cried, "We wont be able to stop them, we need a mega Digimon!"

"Giga Blaster!" MetalGreymon roared sending his 2 missles forward and hitting MetalSeadramon. The mega Digimon cringed as the 2 missles hit him but didn't cause too much damage

"Keep doing that MetalGreymon!" Ben cried out to his ultimate Digimon

"Giga Blaster!" MeyalGreymon cried sending another 2 missiles and hitting the mega Digimon. Suddenly MetalSeadramon narrowed his eyes at the Ultimate Digimon

"River Of Power!" the mega Digimon roared sending his power at Garudamon and MetalGreymon. The 2 ultimate cringed as the power sent them flying and both de digivoled to Agumon and Biyomon. ExVeemon and Stingmon each got a bit of the attack and stood up panting as they fought to get their breath back

"We are doomed!" Joseph cried as he watched his champion Digimon send an attack at MetalSeadramon who just knocked it back

"I have to say maybe Joseph is right this time" Ben nodded "Maybe Daemon has won and MetalSeadramon is too strong

"No!" Casey yelled running forward towards Ben with Renamon following behind "This cant be the end, we have too much to live for there has to be a way!" she exclaimed

"Casey is right!" Kirsten nodded "I have to find the cure for Darren and to do that we have to defeat MetalSeadramon!"

(Suddenly a bright light filled the sky and as MetalSeadramon began to roar 2 cards came floating down towards Casey and Kirsten. Renamon and Terrimon also began to glow. One of the cards was yellow and had the words "Biomerge" on it and the other was silver with the words"Biomerge". Casey and Kirsten each grabbed the cards and looked at them)

"Biomerge!" Casey whispered, "Isn't that what Dawn did?" she looked at Ben

"I think it might be" Ben nodded "Its worth a shot" he muttered

"Ok" Kirsten nodded looking down at the ground. Casey and Kirsten each grabbed their digivices and slotted the cards down the side. As they did a bright light engulfed themselves and their Digimon

RENAMON BIOMERGE TO SAKUYAMON

TERRIMON BIORMERGE TO MEGAGARGOMON

(The remaining 6 Digidestined shielded their eyes as they noticed that Casey, Kirsten, Renamon and Terrimon had disappeared. In their places were 2 new Digimon, 1 that had yellow armour and purple boots; she also had a mask shielding her face, which was Casey's. The other Digimon had green armour on and 2 missiles that were shaped like teddy bears. The 2 Digimon then began to speak)

"We are Sakuyamon and MegaGargomon!" Casey and Renamons voices began to speak

"We are here to defeat you MetalSeadramon!" Kirsten and Terrimons voices said at the same time "Gargo missile!" MegaGargomon each sent out 2 of the missiles from the teddy bear cannons and hit MetalSeadramon full on

"Talisman Sphere!" Renamon and Casey both exclaimed at the same time. MetalSeadramon got the full brunt of it and slowly began to de digivole. Sakuyamon and MegaGargomon began to de digivole back to Casey, Viximon, Kirsten and Gummymon. Casey and Kirsten picked up their in training Digimon and walked back to the others

"Thanks Kirsten!" Ashley and Katie exclaimed

"Thanks Case" Ben grinned at his best friend who blushed

"Its nothing" she smiled

"Hi everyone" Gennai smiled walking over to the others "Sorry it took so late"

"Gennai what is wrong with Darren" Kirsten pleaded, "He keeps burning up and he has a fever"

"I do not know about that" the old man replied, "Seems he has been affected by something. Has anything strange happened to him"?

"A dark spirit came out of his body at my half cousins wedding" Kirsten replied "Since then he hasn't been the same"

"Oh well" Kirsten sighed, "Thanks anyway Gennai"

(The children then began to make their own way home to the Digi-Port. But Daemon was watching their every move)

"I must send out the strongest Dark Master" he thought, "That way not even 10 biomerged Digmon can defeat him" he cackled

Who is the strongest Dark Master? Find out next time on Digimon- digital Monsters!


	18. The quest for darren!

_Kirsten: _I went to the Digital World with Terrimon to see if I could find out what was wrong with Darren. Suddenly I got attacked by MegaSeadramon but the others came and helped me. Suddenly me and Casey received our biomerge cards and defeated MetalSeadramon! I just hope Darren is ok…

6 Years Later 

Chapter 18: The Quest of Darren 

(Darren rolled over on the settee trying to get back to sleep but it wasn't working. His headache was getting worse than ever and he was burning up, like he had the flu but worse. He stomach was swelling up as well and he had put on weight.round his stomach. Darren placed a hand to his forehead and cringed as the heat off his head shot off him. He could hear Kirsten moving about upstairs as she managed to get herself ready for bed)

"_I cant see Kirsten see myself like this"_ Darren thought as he coughed and spluttered some more "_She is already concerned about me and if she sees me like this she might send me to the hospital" _

(Darren rolled back onto his back and a flashback came to mind)

FLASHBACK 

(An 18-year-old Darren came stumbling out of his room where he had just spent his 2nd term as a university student. Suddenly he spotted a brown haired girl looking puzzled and staring at her books. Darren walked across and tapped her on the arm)

"Hi" he smiled "Are you lost?"

The girl smiled gracefully at him "I am kind of" she replied "These dorms don't tell you anything where you want to go. And it's my first term here so I don't have a clue where I am going!"

"Its my 2nd term" Darren grinned, "I don't turn 19 till February. I'm Darren by the way" he stuck his hand out

"Kirsten" the girl smiled at him "So where did you say the seminar rooms were" she replied

"Just down here" Darren replied. Suddenly a black device floated down from the sky and landed itself in Darren's pocket. Darren quickly showed Kirsten the way then ran down a alley and looked at the device

"What is this thing?" Darren thought puzzled. Without thinking he reached out and the device opened a portal. Darren then felt dark energy surrounding him as he retrieved the device from the portal and stuffed it back in his pocket

"Weird…" Darren thought. He then shook himself and hurried off back after Kirsten.

END OF FLASHBACK 

"I remember that day as it was yesterday" Darren thought sadly lying on his back "And anyday now I will leave this world behind just because I was foolish enough to be in the trap of Daemon!" he yelled frustrated. Suddenly his digivice floated above him and landed beside him. Darren, confused, picked up the digivice and grasped it; suddenly an idea came to mind

"I am going to go to the Digital World and confront Daemon myself" he grimaced "Maybe if I defeat him myself then this pain will go away" the black haired boy then got to his feet and threw the throwover blanket to the ground. Stumbling to his feet he managed to make his way to the computer and switch it on. Hoping for it to be quieter so that Kirsten wouldn't hear it Darren typed in the code for the Digital World and held his digivice to the screen

"Digiport open!" he said quietly. The portal then bleeped softly and Darren got transported to the Digital World. Upstairs Kirsten heard the portal open and slowly got to her feet. Walking steadily downstairs she opened the kitchen door

"Darren" she said quietly "Are you there?"

(Hearing the computer switched on Kirsten walked into the main area of the flat and saw the Digi-Port on the screen. She drew a gasp of breath to her cheek)

"But if the Digi-Port is on the screen" she whispered "That must mean he is a digidestined. I have to go and save him!" she yelled

(Getting a coat and some shoes from the cupboard Kirsten drew her silver coloured digivice to the screen)

"Digi-Port open!" she yelled. Kirsten then got transported to the Digital World leaving Terrimon asleep behind

(Daemon was in his base throwing darts at the Digidestined. He had scored a bullseye on Bens nose and was aiming for Casey when he heard a knock on the door)

"What is it!" Daemon said crossly pressing a button on his computer for the door to open. There stood Piedmon, Daemons best henchman and the last remaining Dark Master Daemon had to offer

"Ah there you are Piedmon place yourself down" Daemon smirked

"What do you want boss?" Piedmon asked not interested in Daemons games

"As you can see the brats along with their older siblings (Meaning Kim, Louisa, Peter, Cameron, Ashley, Katie, Naomi, Nicole and Ritchie) are on a little camping trip. I want you to go and attack them now!" Daemon exclaimed. Suddenly he noticed Darren walking straight to his base with Kirsten about 200 feet away "What how did HE get here!" Daemon slammed his fist on the desk "I thought I disconnected his digivice when I became power!" Daemon yelled "Slight change of plan" Daemon smirked out loud "I want you to go and kill him and his little fiancée too, she will soon turn up and then they can be together for one last time!" Daemon cackled, "When that is done go and attack the other Digidestined!"

"Yes boss" Piedmon replied bored before shutting the door. Daemon smirked before continuing to play darts.

(Darren slowly wobbled and continued on his journey to Daemons base. Suddenly he was stopped by Kirsten)

"K- Kirsten" he stammered, "What are you doing here"

"I might as well ask what you are doing here" Kirsten asked confused "I didn't know that you were a Digidestined"

"No one did" Darren muttered "Only your younger siblings" he replied

"Ashley and Katie" Kirsten muttered. Darren nodded and sat down on the side of the forest walkway

"When I first met you that day I received a digivice, although at the time I didn't know what it was, it turned me cold and evil and nasty. One day I met a creature called Daemon he said he would take me under his wing and learn how to be the ruler of his place. What I didn't know was that he was storing energy for him to take control of my body" Darren replied

(Kirsten nodded)

"One day he did take control and I began hurting small and innocent Digimon. That when Ben and the others came and tried to defeat me. I even sent out that Digimon at our engagement party" Darren hung his head "But I started getting weaker and ill until one day Daemon said that's enough and discarded my body for his own shell. That's when I collapsed at Louisa's and Ritchie's wedding. I grew weaker and weaker until today I am going to go to find Daemon and confront him myself!" Darren exclaimed

"You cant though you are too weak. Let me take you home where I can look after you get you better!" Kiraten exclaimed tears forming down her face

"I cant Kir I have to defeat him myself, I have to get rid of all the evil that has been surrounding me!" Darren cried out in frustration

"You aren't going anywhere!" a voice roared. Darren and Kirsten turned around to find Piedmon standing in front of them

"Where is Daemon!"? Darren yelled, "I want to confront him myself"

"Oh you will have to get past me first before you do that!" Piedmon smirked "Trump sword!" he brandished his 2 swords at Darren and Kirsten. Kirsten stepped in front of Darren and shouted, "Help!"

"I heard Kirsten shout Help!" Ashley murmured to Katie as they were doing the washing up

"Why would Kirsten be in the Digital World at this time of night" Ben murmured playing cards with Casey and Stuart

"I don't know but I think we better find out" Katie replied "Who is with me!"

(Ben, Kim, Ashley, Joseph, Tony, Casey, Stuart, Rob, Sam, Kerry and all the rest of the digidestined raised their hands)

"Good" Katie smiled "Now lets go!"

(All the Digidestined and their Digimon ran off to where they heard the scream come from. They could see Piedmon nearly begin to attack Darren and Kirsten who were on their knees)  
"Kirsten!" Ashley and Katie exclaimed as they ran forward "Are you ok?"

"No" she mumbled, "I am not"

"Come on guys" Katie nodded to her friends "We need all the help we can get"

"I am not helping him!" Louisa pointing an accusing finger at Darren "He nearly stopped out wedding!"

"Me either" Ritchie nodded

"Well then we will have to do it our selves" Casey replied

"Digivole!" all the rest of the Digidestined shouted

AGUMON DIGIVOLE TO GREYMON

GREYMON DIGIVOLE TO METALGREYMON

BIYOMON DIGIVOLE TO BIRDRAMON

BIRDRAMON DIGIVOLE TO GARUADAMON

TENTOMON DIGIVOLE TO KABUTERIMON

KABUTERIMON DIGIVOLE TO MEGAKABUTERIMON

GOMAMON DIGIVOLE TO IKKAKUMON

IKKAKUMON DIGIVOLE TO ZUDOMON

PATAOMON DIGIVOLE TO ANGEMON

ANGEMON DIGIVOLE TO MAGNAANGEMON

GATOMON DIGIVOLE TO ANGEWOMON

VEEMON DIGIVOLE TO EXVEEMON

WORMON DIGIVOLE TO STINGMON

ARMADILOMON DIGIVOLE TO ANKLOMON

RENAMON BIOMERGE TO SAKUYAMON

IMPMON DIGIVOLE TO FANGMON

FANGMON DIGIVOLE TO JEWELBEEMON

NEEMON DIGIVOLE TO DOGMON

DOGMON DIGIVOLE TO METALGREYMON

(Hawkmon, Wormon and Bokomon stood back as the other Digimon leaped forward towards Piedmon)

"Giga Blaster!" the 2 MetalGreymon exclaimed shooting both their cannons at Piedmon. It hit him full on

"Tailsman Sphere!" Sakuyamon exclaimed sending her attack at Piedmon. Anklomon, Stingmon and ExVeemon each launched their attacks at Piedmon who got blasted down to the ground

"Horn Buster!" MegaKabuterimon exclaimed

"Vulcan's hammer!" Zudomon also shouted launching his attack at Piedmon. Angewomon also sent her arrow at Piedmon leaving the former Dark Master dazed and bruised on the ground

"Finish him off MagnaAngemon!" Ashley yelled to his Digimon

"Right!" MagnaAngemon shouted "Gate of destiny!" he announced, A portal slowly began to open where Piedmon was and slowly began to suck his way through it. Piedmon shouted with anguish as he fell through the portal. The portal then closed and all the Digimon ran forward towards their partners. Suddenly Naomi noticed a card sticking in the ground just where Piedmon was

"Is that…" she whispered walking forward and picking up the card "It is!" she grinned seeing the crests of Love and Sincerity on them. Naomi grasped the card in her hand and slotted it through the gap in her cherry coloured digivice. Hawkmon then began to glow

HAWKMON DIGIVOLE TO AQUAILAMON

(Tony and Joseph then noticed 6 other cards appear in the thick mud. 2 had the crests of Courage, Friendship and Kindness on, another one had the crests of Love, Sincerity and Light on and the other card had the crests of Knowledge, Reliably and Hope on. Joseph and Tony then grabbed their cards)

"Guys!" Joseph then shouted towards Ashley, Katie, Naomi and Nicole who all came running towards the two teenage boys "Our DNA digivolution cards have arrived!" he grinned

"Well what are we waiting for" Naomi yelled brandishing her DNA card "Lets DNA digivole and go and find Daemon"

(Angewomon and MagnaAngemon then de digivoled back to their champion forms. Just as they were going to DNA digivole they heard a shout and saw Dawn and Isabella running towards them)

"We better digivole too!" Dawn panted

"Right" Nicole nodded towards the older girl

EXVEEMON

STINGMON

DNA DIGIVOLE TO PAILDRAMON

AQUALIAMON

GATOMON

DNA DIGIVOLE TO SLIPHYMON

ANKLOMON

ANGEMON

DNA DIGIVOLE TO SHAKKOUMON

GUILIMON BIOMERGE TO GALLONTMON

PALMON DIGIVOLE TO TOGEMON

TOGEMON DIGIVOLE TO LILLYMON

(The 5 Digimon then ran over to the rest of the team, Darren still extremely weak. Suddenly a dark light filled the area and Stuart ran over to Naomi)

"So here we are Digidestined!" Daemons voice roared over the pouring rain "We all finally meet, but I am afraid it wont be a friendly meeting because soon I will take control of the Digital world when all you brats leave!" he cackled

"We aren't leaving anywhere Daemon!" Ben yelled, "We will soon find out what you are made of!"

"Yeah!" Casey and Renamons voices sounded from inside Sakuyamon "We will defeat you and the evil will be returned from Darrens body. He isn't evil you made him evil!" they both yelled

"How pathetic!" Daemon chuckled "Well we will soon sort that out" he gave an evil grin and started to move closer to Kirsten and Darren

"Kirsten watch out!" Ashley and Katie yelled fearing the worse for their half sister. Daemon smirked and let out a bolt of energy, which blasted Kirsten and Darren away from each other. Kirsten lay slumped against a tree with Darren lying motionless on the ground not moving

"You evil monster!" Katie yelled standing closer to Ashley who put his arms around her "We will make you pay we will make sure of that!"

"Static Force!"Sliphymon shouted collecting some pink energy and blasting it at Daemon who got the full blast of it

"Justice Beam!" Shakkoumon yelled sending 2 beams of energy from his eyes. This also connected with Daemon and he fell to the ground

"Desperado Blaster!" Paildramon yelled sending out his attack at Daemon. This also connected with Gallantmons and Sakuyamons attack and blasted Daemon at a nearby tree. Suddenly Darren began to diseengrate into pieces

"D-Darren!" Kirsten started to cry watching her fiancée go from the Digital World

"Defeat him for me Kirsten and tell Ashley and Katie that I never meant to hurt them" the dark hair boy said in a whisper

"I will" Kirsten said in a slight sob

(Kirsten let go of Darren's hand and as he left the Digital World Ben and Stuart began to sob. Daemon was still lying motionless on the ground)

"Do you think we got him."? Shakkoumon whispered

"I don't know" Sliphymon whispered "But I think we should go and see

(The 3 DNA Digimon walked over to Daemon who had an evil smirk on his face)

"Think again!" he bellowed "I have got rid of one brat its time I got rid of you!" he yelled. Daemon then launched his attack at the 3 DNA Digimon who had nowhere to run. The attack came straight for them……

Will the Digimon be able to overcome Daemon or is it too late? Find out next time on Digimon- Digital monsters!


	19. Revelations!

Nicole: We were in the Digital World enjoying a couple of days off. We then heard a scream then raced off to find Piedmon holding Darren and Kirsten. We all digivoled then suddenly me and Ashley, Tony and Joseph and Naomi and Katie received their DNA cards and DNA digivoled and defeated Piedmon. Now Daemon is on the loose!

6 Years Later 

**Episode 19: Revelations **

(Daemon let out an evil laugh as the ball of energy hit Shakkumon, Sliphymon and Paildramon. They all fell to the ground and de digivoled to their in training forms. Upamon, Patamon, Poramon, Salamon, Leafmon and Demi Veemon lay motionless on the ground as their energy built up in a ball and floated back to Daemon who ate it all up and grew stronger. Nicole, Ashley, Naomi, Katie, Tony and Joseph all ran to their partners)

"Do you want us to attack him!" Sakuyamon spoke in a crisp voice

"No!" Ben yelled glaring at Sakuyamon "Its too dangerous, if he hits you he will take your energy too!"

"That's right!" Daemon grinned "And first I will start by taking you out and your pathetic Digimon!" daemon formed another ball of energy and aimed it at the children. Their Digimon stood in front of them and all of them took the attack. All of the Digimon fell to the ground and de digivoled to their rookie forms apart from Casey who de digivoled with Renamon and lay motionless on the ground.

"Casey!" Ben yelled racing over to his friend and picking her up then running over to Agumon then shaking him "Are you two ok?" he asked concerned

"I have been better" Casey murmured "Is Renamon ok?" she asked

"She's fine" Ben replied

"I see its time for the 2 lovebirds to be separated!" Daemon cackled forming another ball of energy in his right hand

"Ben/Casey move!" Kim and Kerry yelled to their brother and sister, Kim holding Biyomon as she spoke. The energy that Daemon was holding hit the 2 young digidestined and they began to disengage into pieces

"Casey!" Kerry yelled running to the place where her younger sister had been. Tony caught up with her and both of them stood their ground in front of daemon, Bokomon and Leafmon with them too. Daemon snorted and threw a bolt of energy at Tony and Kerry. They began to scream and also disengrate into pieces, Bokomon and Leafmon going with them

"Tony!" Joseph screamed. Him along with Stuart and Naomi raced forward and stood in front of daemon, Demi Veemon, Poramon and Wormon with them. Daemon also sent an attack with them and they also began to disappear

"I think we should join them," Peter muttered to Cameron and Nicole

"Join who?" Kim asked

"I think that they have gone to another parallel universe" Peter replied to the red headed girl

"Its worth a shot Kim" Nicole pleaded

"Oh ok" Kim replied. She motioned to the rest of the group who all stood in front of Daemon

"Are you all that stupid!" he roared "You do know that the others have had their digivices and cards disengrated with them"

(The rest of the group looked on in horror as Daemon prepared to send another ball of energy at them. All of them burst into little pieces of data as Daemon looked on and smirked)

"Now the fun can begin!" he began to cackle. No one noticed Darren sneak away

PARALLEL UNIVERSE 

(All of the Digidestined picked themselves up and looked at one another. All of them were floating up and down along with their Digimon)

"Where are we!"? Casey cried out clutching onto Renamon. Ben turned to his friend and shook his head

"I dunno Case" he replied shaking his long brown hair

"I think we are bits of information now" Peter replied glancing at the young boy "My father said this is where all the information gathered when they are deleted"

"Deleted!" Isabella gasped clutching onto Palmon

"Don't worry Bella we will be back soon" Katie gave a comforting grin clutching onto Salamon as she spoke

"But what happens if we can't get back" Louisa replied wide-eyed as she clutched onto Gabumon and Ritchie in the same arm "Nothing like this has ever happened before not even when we defeated MaloMyotismon 6 years ago!"

"Is this it then" Nicole murmured "Have we lost for good, has Daemon won!"

"Don't say that Nic!" Kim hissed, "You can't just give up like that I am sure we can get back"

"But Kim Nic might be right" Katie replied, "This time Daemon might have just done something that we cant get out of!"

"Well I am not giving up!" Ben announced standing up "Daemon can only kill me to have won but before that I am not going to give up without a fight. Before I came to the Digital world I wouldn't have seen a little creature because I was too scared of them. But now I have grown in confidence!"

"Before I came," Kim replied "I was too bossy for my own good and was cold towards Louisa through no fault of my own, but now Lou is my best friend and without each other I don't think we could have come through the fights we did!"

"If I hadn't come to the Digital world" Louisa began "I wouldn't have met my husband" she glanced at Ritchie who smiled "But I am glad that I came because if I hadn't I don't think I would have become married because before coming to the Digital world I was dating boys left, right and centre"

"Before I came to the Digital World" Dawn began holding onto Gulimon "I wouldn't have known who my proper father is and my half sister and brother" she smiled at Kim and Ben who grinned back "And I don't think I would have met all you because I lived in London"

"Before I came to the digital world" Peter replied "I knew Cameron and Nicole but I didn't really speak to them, I kept myself to myself. But now I have the group of best friends in the world!"

"Before I came," Cameron replied "I was too busy on my studies to really do anything. But now I am so glad that I came to the Digital World because I have to say and if I don't get out of this place that Nicole I really like you and if we get out of this place could we go out on a dare sometimes"

(The look on both Peter and Nicole's faces are one of shock the other of pleasure)

"Yes" Nicole smiled "I like that a lot"

(Cameron sat back down and pointed to Isabella to carry on)

"When I came to the Digital world," the young girl replied, "I of course was the Digimon Empress. But you lot saved me and I am very grateful for that. Now I am less spoiled and more gracious for what people can show me through out the world"

"When I came," Ashley replied, "I knew Katie because both of our parents were friends. But I don't think we could have got as close if we hadn't gone to the Digital World and that's the reason why I am glad that I came to the Digital World in the first place"

"I am glad" Katie started to say, "Because like Ashley I don't think we would have got as close as we did if we hadn't gone to the Digital World. So for me and Ashley becoming boyfriend and girlfriend that is my reason"

"My reason is" Joseph replied, "I don't think me and Tony would have become as friendly as we did if I hadn't come to the Digital World"

"Same as me Joe" Tony began to say "I don't think we would have become as good friends if we hadn't got through all of those battles"

"If I hadn't gone to the Digital World" Naomi replied "I don't think I would have become as good friends with Kim and Katie as I am now" she shot a look towards the 2 friends who grinned at the purple haired girl

"I think I have gotten more confident" Stuart replied on the floor, Wormon in his arms "Because now I can blame things on Naomi and she gets the blame" he poked his tongue out at Naomi who glared at hr younger brother

"Well mine is" Nicole replied "That I have found 2 great friends here, 1 who could be even more of a friend" she shot a look towards Cameron who blushed slightly "And I don't think I could have got that if I hadn't come to the Digital World, like Isabella I was spoilt when I was 13" she replied lowering her head

"Mine is" Ritchie paused "Same as Louisa that I didn't think the first time that I came to the Digital World with Dawn that I didn't think that I would find my wife there" he gave a lopsided grin towards Louisa who have a slight smile "I have also matured also but before I came to the Digital World I was like Robert"

"Hey!" Robert protested glaring at the older boy

"My reason is" Kirsten began to say but then she hung her head down "My main reason was I have lived here all my life but 6 years ago I met my real parents then went to live with them. Now that jerk Daemon has ruined it all and I want to make him pay for that, and also causing the pain and destruction of Darren" she bit her lip afraid not to cry

"My main reason for coming to the Digital world is finding a new friend in Renamon" Casey gave a grin "And also meeting Ben, Ben like Cameron said if you want to go to the cinema or anything like that just ring me on" a blush then appeared in her cheeks

"Sure" Ben grinned a little too excited. Kim nudged Kerry

"See" she mouthed

"I guess mine was getting to know Casey because being her older sister I guess we fought a lot but after coming to the Digital World we haven't fought as much as we did" the blonde smiled at Tony "Oh yeah Tony do you want to go out on Saturday" she grinned

"Er ok" Tony replied stammering a little

"Is there something in this world that make people like each other!"? Robert exclaimed a little loudly

"Shush Rob!" Sam snapped "I guess mine is being more confident in my abilities as a digidestined. Also spending more time with Rob"

"And I have found a new friend!" Rob grinned patting Impmon on the head

"So what do we do now" Casey replied hugging Ben "Do we stay here and wait for our parents to rescue us"

"I don't know" Kim replied "We don't have our digivices for our parents to rescue us, Daemon deleted them when he deleted us"

"It doesn't matter" Biyomon smiled up at her partner "We can digivole another way"

"Yyou can!" Kim looked surprised "Hhow?"

"The cards" Ben jumped up and took his digivolution card out of his pocket. "If we hold all the pieces together you see it makes a digivice!"

(Kim, Ben, Louisa, Peter, Cameron and Isabella held their digivolution cards together. Suddenly the cards began to glow brightly and 6 more cards came floating down. These were gold for Kim, Isabella and Louisa and silver for Ben, Cameron and Peter)

"Mega Digivolution cards!" Kim gasped, "Now if we can get out of this stinking place we might have a chance of defeating Daemon!"

"All you have to do" Gabumon instructed Louisa "Is to hold your card out while saying the name of your crest"

"You armour ones" Demi veemon spoke to Joseph, Tony, Stuart, Naomi and Nicole "Is to say the names of your 2 crests"

"You other 4 just say the names of your crests and Ritchie and Kirsten just hold them out." Agumon spoke up

"Ok" Kim nodded "Love!" she exclaimed

BIYOMON WARP DIGIVOLE TO PHONIEXMON

(Ben then stepped forward)

"Courage!" he yelled

AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLE TO WARGREYMON

(Louisa was the next to step forward, Ritchie by her side)

"Friendship!" she exclaimed. Ritchie also held his card out and Cybradramon began to glow

GABUMON WARPDIGIVOLE TO METALGARURUMON

CYBRADRAMON DIGIVOLE TO JUSTIMON

(Peter then stepped forward)

"Knowledge!" he yelled

TENTOMON WARPDIGIVOLE TO HERCULESKABUTERIMON

(Cameron then stepped forward)

"Reliability!" he shouted out loud

GOMAMON WARP DIGIVOLE TO MARINEANGEMON

(Isabella then walked forward.

"Sincerity!" she exclaimed

PALMON WAPRDIGIVOLE TO ROSEMON

(Ashley then stepped forward, Katie by his side)

"Hope!" he exclaimed showing his champion card

TOKEMON DIGIVOLE TO PATAMON

PATAMON DIGIVOLE TO ANGEMON

"Light!" Katie exclaimed

SALAMON DIGIVOLE TO GATOMON

(Joseph and Tony were the next ones)

"Courage/ Friendship!" Joseph yelled

"Kindness!" Tony announced

DEMI VEEMON DIGIVOLE TO VEEMON

VEEMON DIGIVOLE TO EXVEEMON

LEAFMON DIGIVOLE TO WORMON

WORMON DIGIVOLE TO STINGMON

(Naomi and Stuart then walked forward together)

"Love/Sincerity!" Naomi yelled

"Digi armour energise!" Stuart yelled

PORAMON DIGIVOLE TO HAWKMON

HAWKMON DIGIVOLE TO AQUAILAMON

(Nicole then stepped forward, her black hair waving)

"Knowledge/Reliability!" she exclaimed

UPAMON DIGIVOLE TO ARMADILOMON

ARMAILOMON DIGIVOLE TO ANKLOMON

(The 6 Champion Digimon then stepped forward)

"DNA DIGIVOLE!" Joseph, Tony, Ashley, Nicole, Katie and Naomi yelled

EXVEEMON

STINGMON

DNA DIGIVOLE TO PAILDRAMON

ANKLOMON

ANGEMON

DNA DIGIVOLE TO SHAKKOUMON

AQUAIAMON

GATOMON

DNA DIGIVOLE TO SLIYPHMON

(Casey then stepped forward a determined look on her face)

"Navity!" she exclaimed

RENAMON BIOMERGE TO SAKUYAMON

(Robert and Sam were the next ones to step forward)

"Sarcasm/ Nobility!" the two twins exclaimed

IMPMON DIGIVOLE TO FANGMON

FANGMON DIGIVOLE TO JEWELBEEMON

NEEMON DIGIVOLE TO FANGMON

FANGMON DIGIVOLE TO METALGREYMON

(Kerry was the next Digidestined to step forward)

"Negivity!" she exclaimed

BOKOMON DIGIVOLE TO SEASURAMON

SEASURAMON DIGIVOLE TO CERBERUMON

(Dawn and Kirsten were the last ones to step forward)

"Biomerge activate!" they yelled. They both began to glow as so did Guilmon and Terrimon.

GULIMON BIOMERE TO GALLONTMON

TERRIMON BIOMERGE TO MEGAGARGOMON

(All the Digimon, DNA Digimon and Biomerge Digimon returned back to the Digital World where Daemon was surprised to see them)

"What!" he exclaimed, "I thought I had deleted you!"?

"I wouldn't bet on it!" Ben grinned "Ready to show what you are made of guys!"

"You bet!" the other Digidestined nodded

Will the Digidestined have enough power to defeat Daemon. Find out next time on Digimon- Digital Monsters!


	20. The battle for both worlds!

Naomi: We attacked Daemon but he just deleted us and sent us to this parallel universe where we told each other all our secrets. Suddenly Kim, Ben, Louisa, Peter, Cameron and Isabella each received their mega digivolution cards and all of our Digimon digivoled back to the Digital World. Now it is time to show Daemon what we are made of!

**6 Years Later! **

**Episode 20: The Battle for Both Worlds! **

(Daemon shank back with a horrified look on his face. He thought he had deleted them for good. Ben and Casey, now engulfed with Renamon to form Sakuyamon strode forwards with WarGreymon following Ben)

"Ben what are you doing!" Kim hissed standing with Phoniexmon, Naomi, Katie and Sliphymon

"The power of friendship!" Casey and Renamon spoke together "You wouldn't know that would you Daemon"

"Yeah" Ben nodded, Wargreymon towering over the young boy "Of course you wouldn't have any friends!"

(Daemon started to growl and Kerry shrank back towards Tony, terror forming in her face)

"I wont let two pathetic 12 years olds defeat me!" Daemon roared standing above Ben and WarGreymon. Daemon let out a bolt of energy that was heading for Ben but Sakuyamon dived between it and scooped Ben up. WarGreymon however got hit with the full blast and de digivoled back to Koramon. Ben whimpered as he spotted his pink in training Digimon lying on the ground

"Y-You saved me," he whispered looking up at the Biomerged Digimons face, which had Casey's eyes. Sakuyamon smiled

"I couldn't let you get hit by Daemon couldn't I" she gave a small smile. Ben walked forward and picked Koramon up carefully

"Well you wont miss this attack then!" Daemon got ready to power up another attack but Sakuyamon was too quick this time for the mega Digimon

"Talisman sphere!" she yelled using her stick to shoot the energy out of the tip of it. It struck Daemon but didn't do much damage

"Shield of the Just!" Dawn and Guilmons voices yelled using their shield to blast the energy that Sakuyamon shot out of her wand to blast straight at Daemon. It hit him full on and he got blasted back to the wall.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon yelled blasting a ray of ice at Daemon who fell backwards onto the ground. Growling he stood up slowly

"Why don't you give up!"? Ashley yelled standing with Nicole who was clutching onto Cameron "You will never win, even if you get rid of Casey, Dawn and Kirsten we still have other Digimon who can defeat you!" he spat out at the mega Digimon

"Ash don't say that!" Katie whispered who was standing with Naomi and Sliphymon

"Yes Ashley!" Daemon growled towering over the blonde haired boy "Maybe you should listen to your girlfriend over there. You see you are weak and pathetic" Daemon then gave a sharp grin and Ashley began to back away scared. Daemon then began to load a bolt of energy that would enter from his left claw and strike Ashley full on. But suddenly a ghost surrounded Ashley and pulled him away from the blast that would strike him. Ashley looked up and gasped as he saw Darren. MegaGargomon also saw him as well

"D-Darren" MegaGargomon replied

"Kirsten I need to save the Digital World from this loser" Darren swam around in the sky. All the other Digidestined and Sakuyamon and Gallontmon watched as Darren looked down on the group. Suddenly Ben looked ahead and spotted Tai and Sora running with their Digimon

"Mum, Dad!" he yelled. Sora ran up to Ben and gave him an hug. The other Digidestined adults then arrived and hugged their children

"Haven't you defeated this jerk yet!" Davis spoke up glaring at Daemon. Suddenly Daemon cackled

"Aha I am glad you have come Davis" he smirked "Because I have a treat for you. You see your girlfriend Sakuya has been coming to the Digital World and working for me. You see that is why I know so much about you and your children"

"You are lying!" Davis snapped. Daemon chuckled

"I am afraid Davis that it is true. Daemon then clicked his fingers and Sakuya walked up to the group. She gave Davis a glare

"S-Sakuya why" Davis replied

"I tell you why I have never loved you at all Davis!" Sakuya snapped, "In fact I never did. 3 years ago when I met you I was under command from Daemon here to find a Digidestined and to become his girlfriend. A few poor saps tried but they always worked it out and I had to erase their memories. But then you came and you were clueless jerk who never thought of anything!" Sakuya gave a cold hard laugh

"You don't talk to my father like that!" Joseph ran forward and kicked Sakuya in the shin. She yelped and fell over rubbing her ankle

"You pathetic human!" she growled "You will play for that!"

"Oh will he?" Paildramon spoke up "Desperado Blaster!" he yelled sending his attack at Sakuya. She got hit with the full blast and knelt on the ground crying

"Lets finish her off guys!" Silphymon shouted "Static Force!" the DNA Digimon shouting sending a ball of pink energy at Sakuya. It hit her full in the face

"Wait!" Ashley yelled, "I don't think we should kill her. I mean we would be just as bad as Demon. And it was only when Daemon came to power that's when she turned evil!"

"I agree" Tk nodded standing next to his son "I knew her when she was friends with Catherine. But what should we do?"

" I think we should send her to the Gate of No return" Sora spoke up "Then that way she wont be able to no hatred anymore"

"That's a great idea mum" Kim grinned at her mother. Shakkoumon then de digivoled back to Patamon and Armadilomon. Nicole picked up Armadilmon and Ashley produced his yellow Digivice and turned to Patamon

"You ready Patamon?" he spoke to his Digimon who nodded. Ashley held his Digivice out and Patamon began to glow

PATAMON DIGIVOLE TO ANGEMON

ANGEMON DIGIVOLE TO MAGNAANGEMON

(Magna Angemon got his shield out and waited for the nod from Ashley before he shouted his attack out)

"Gate of destiny!" he spoke in a gruff voice. The shield began to open and Sakuya began to get pulled towards it. She yelled as she got sucked in but before long the gate closed and she was gone for good. Davis started to cry as Joseph hugged his father. MagnaAngemon then de digivoled back to Angemon and Amadilomon digivoled back to Anklomon. Ashley and Nicole then reteived their DNA cards and Angemon and Ankokomon DNA digivoled back to Shakkoumon

"What about him!" Ben shouted pointing at Daemon who was still very dangerous.

"Terra force!" Wargreymon yelled sending his energy at daemon. It just made a simple scratch but didn't do anything MegaGarrgomon then began to glow and his 2 guns shot out his attack. It hit Daemon full on and he growled

"Was the Darren?" Katie whispered to Ashley

"I guess," he muttered

"He said!" MegaGargomon announced, "That we have to put all of our energy into me!"

"I guess that would work?" Ben replied

"Terra force!" warGreymon used his attack at MegaGargomon

"Wing blade!"

"Metal wolf claw!"

"Horn Buster!"

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

"Flower Cannon!"

"Gate of destiny!"

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Vee lazer!"

"Grands horn!"

"Tail Hammer!"

"Spiking strike!"

(The 12 adult Digidestined Digimon put all their energy into MegaGargomons cannons. Now it was the children's turn)

"Crimson Flare!"

"Metal wolf Claw!"

"Giga Blaster!"

"Ocean Love!"

"Rose Sphere!"

"Desperado Blaster!"

"Static Force!"

"Justice beam!"

"Talisman Spell!"

"Giga Blaster!"

"Spike Buster!"

"Emerald Blaze!"

"Shield of the just!"

"Justice Kick!"

(All the attacks glowed inside MegaGargomons cannons. He then used his own attack inside it and blasted at Daemon. Daemon screamed as the attack engulfed him and blasted him to pieces. When he had disappeared all the Digimon de digivoled back to their in training forms. All the Digimon bounced over to their partners)

"We did it!" Ben exclaimed hugging Koramon. Suddenly he noticed Casey lying on the ground withViximon beside her "Are you ok?" he asked his friend

"Just a bit tired!" the blonde laughed "All that fighting took it out of me"

(Suddenly Gennai walked to the group)

"Hello Digidestined" the old man smiled "I see you have defeated Daemon"

"Yeah Gennai" Joseph grins "We did"

"Now last time you defeated the evil that was attacking the Digital World you was told that you couldn't see your Digimon for a long time. Now I am glad to say that you will be able to see your digimon but only once a week. And that doesn't mean that everyone on Earth will have a Digimon but the Digi Port will be shut for 6 months while we heal everything. Even if Darren used his energy on it it isn't still fixed" the old man replied

(The group smile and celebrate with one another. As they head to the Digi Port to celebrate their new lives we see the spirit of Darren flickering over the Digital World. Kirsten turns around, clutching Gummymon and she spots it. She gives a sob as she sees her fiancée now disappearing. Kirsten then heads back with the rest of the group)

CASEY: Now you thought that our adventures in the Digital world was over but not yet. After 15 years had been over we thought we should tell you what we have been up too

(We see a shot of Kim discussing tactics with the England Women's football team)

"Kim became the England Women's Football manager and married Michael Adams a player on the England football team. She has a boy 3 years old called David and the 3 of them live in England" Casey explains

(We then see a shot of Casey kissing Ben while 2 girls run around the smallest with blonde hair and the other with brown hair)

"As you can see I married Ben and we have 2 children 1 nine called Anastacia and the other aged five called Allyson. Ben is playing for Manchester United and Japan and I am a footballers wives much to my mothers disappointment"

"Louisa is an housewife and still married to Ritchie. They have 2 sons, 1 fifteen called Alex and one 11 called Ronnie. Ritchie was a model but is mostly semi retired and is hoping to be a TV presenter"

"Peter works in computer technology and is married to Marie. They can't have any children because of Marie's condition"

"Cameron and Nicole married and they have a six year old boy called Damon. Cameron is a doctor and Nicole a female judge"

"Isabella became a famous actress and Dawn a famous writer. Dawn finally married Louis and have an 11 year old son James. Isabella married another famous actor called Jonathan and have a six year old daughter called Fleur

"Ashley and Katie married each other and Katie has just announced that she is pregnant. They both work in teaching English to Japanese children

"Joseph decided that he would become a C list celebrity and isn't dating anyone at the moment"

"Naomi is a journalist and is currently engaged to Marco an Italian chef she met while interviewing him"

"Stuart is playing for Manchester United along with Ben but hasn't been picked for the Japanese team yet. He is dating Carla Windsor and are the publicity King and Queen"

"Tony married Kerry and they have 2 daughter, 13 year old Katrina and 10 year old Kerry ann. Both have decided to be house husband and wife"

"Kirsten has been made manager of a food chain and hasn't got married to anyone although she has dated a few people. She is still heartbroken over Darren"

"Sam became an Office manager and is engaged to Samantha, a girl he met in the office. Rob is going out with Carla's sister, Cleo one of the hottest singers having been hooked up by Ben"

"So that is what is happening with us. But what is up with the Digital world. Well we all mange a reunion every month but no evil has hit it yet. But I am sure that will change"

Author's notes

Well that is the next fanfiction that I will write which will hit the screen late July early august time. It wont be any earlier because I have exams up to July then I am going on holiday for 2 weeks. I like to thank everyone who have received especially Agumon2005 and Darkslight. I hope you have enjoyed this fic and will look forward to more stories


End file.
